An Unexpected Variable
by lunamugetsu
Summary: FemKomatsu story. Kimiko/FemKomatsu has a special power, and because of that, it has made her experience a life of suffering. Instead of working at Hotel Gourmet she is the owner and head chef of a small restaurant. What would happen if she were to meet Toriko and rest of the Heavenly Kings.
1. Chapter 1

**Lunamugetsu: I do not own Toriko**

**Special thanks to Saky Rubio for being my co-writer**

* * *

A man with dark brown hair and tanned skin wearing the uniform for a Gourmet Transporter, which consisted of a white jumpsuit. He wore a hat with Gourmet printed across it and sunglasses. He gave a sigh as he finished up with his work.

"Hey Tomu, want to take your lunch break" a worker asked

"Yeah" he said as he stretched his back.

"Go ahead we can take it from here" another worker said

"Thanks I appreciate it" Tomu said as he started to leave work. After a couple minutes of walking he entered a restaurant. The place being filled with customers since it was lunchtime.

Tomu sighed in exhaustion as he took a seat at the counter bar.

"Tough day?" Tomu yelled in alarm and looked around to see that no one was around

"Right here" Tomu looked in front of him to see a woman with dark hair and eyes wearing a chefs uniform

"Kimiko! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!" Tomu cried

"No, I'm not" Kimiko said bluntly causing Tomu to sigh

She then set down a cup of tea in front of him.

"This should relieve some of your stress" She said, "What's the matter it's only noon"

Tomu took a sip of the tea and sighed in relief, "I just had a big shipment, that's all"

"Right," she replied and placed a plate of onigiri in front of him

Tomu took a bite of the onigiri and then said, "I overslept and was running late for work, so I couldn't get breakfast. Once I did get to work, it turns out that Toriko brought a rare ingredient for resale, in which it took forever to sell all of it, and once that was over I remembered that I had to ask Toriko to get some chocomushrooms, but by then he was already gone!"

He then started to get back to eating his onigiri

"Feel better," Kimiko asked as she refilled his cup of tea and set down another plate of onigiri

"Much better, thank you very much. Delicious salmon onigiri is the best!" Tomu exclaimed as he proceeded to eat another one

" You shouldn't be skipping meals ,it's bad for your health" Kimiko stated

" I'll try" Tomu said as he took another onigiri

Kimiko sighed and placed another plate of onigiri in front of him much to his delight

"Chocomushroom" Kimiko said getting Tomu's attention, "it's a rare ingredient"

"Yeah, it's hard to find" Tomu said, " that's why I'm asking Toriko to get it, with his nose he's bound to find a couple of them"

"How about I track down Toriko and ask him to get the chocomushrooms for you" Kimiko asked

"Really?!" Tomu said

" It's no problem at all, and besides I don't want you to overwork yourself"

"Maybe I can have a few for my restaurant too..." she looked at Tomu "I can make a plate for you too" she said thoughtfully "a pasta with chocomushroms, or maybe a fish?"

"Kimiko" Tomu sighed as Kimiko started to dream about the dishes she was going to make, "anyway, how about I take you to the island where Toriko is"

"You know where he is?" She asked

"Yeah he told me where he was going to go"

"You don't have to, you need rest!" she said in concern, "If you tell me the place, I can find Toriko..."

"Don't worry about it!" Tomu said as he finished his tea and stood up.

"Fine" Kimiko sighed, there's no stopping him

After telling the chefs and manager she was leaving, Tomu quickly took her to his boat and started to take her to where Toriko was.

" Hey Tomu what island is Toriko on exactly" she asked while looking through her bag of supplies.

"Evergreen Island" Tomu said, " it's an island that has plants blooming in every season. Plus the plants grow at a rapid pace so that leads to a lot of animals and predators to be there. Be careful okay." He looked at her, " If something were to happen to you, who's going to cook my meals" he joked

"I'll be fine. I'm a lot stronger than I look" her eyes flashed gold for a second, "so where do you think I'll find Toriko?"

"He'll eat anything that's edible so just follow a path with a lot of eaten shrubbery or something along those lines" Tomu said

"Does he really eat that much" Kimiko sighed,

"Yup just imagine how much I eat when I'm hungry and times it by two hundred that's what he considers an appetizer" Tomu said, "anyway we're here" Tomu then docked the boat and watched as Kimiko got off.

"I'll wait here for you" Tomu said

"No you should go back, it's going to take a while to obtain the chocomushrooms, not to mention there are beasts here with high capture levels. I'll call you to pick me up. So don't worry" Kimiko said and then waved goodbye to Tomu and watched as he reluctantly left. Kimiko sighed and looked at the island in front of her which was covered in greenery from flowers to shrubs to trees

She started to wander and observe the wildlife that grew there. She looked at a plant whose leaves looked similar to band aids, "these are medicinal, once you take the leaf and put it on your wound it starts repair it at a rapid rate", she then proceeded to take some of the leaves and wandered off to look for Toriko. Although sometimes got sidetrack by the plants and herbs that grew there. After about 30 minutes of searching she had just about given up.

"Who knew it would be so hard to find one person" she muttered and then heard a rustle making her alert, she reached into her pocket to pull out a knocking gun, and slowly started to walk forward to where she heard the sound. Once she walked past the bush she saw a boot which was connected to a leg and then she trailed her eyes up to see the blue haired Bishokuya snoring loudly.

He's sleeping! Kimiko thought, but then noticed some flowers that were quite strange. They looked similar to a lily but was a dark purple color.

Those are! Kimiko thought in alarm and then quickly ran over to Toriko her eyes turned to a golden color and her hair started to change into a silver with a tint of gold, and proceeded to pick up Toriko's upper body and started to drag him out of the flower beds and into a clearing

Toriko groaned as he started to regain consciousness and sat up only for his head to spin as soon as he got up.

"You shouldn't be getting up so soon" a voice alarmed Toriko causing him to look around to see nothing but a boiling pot of soup on a burner.

"Right here" Toriko yelled in surprise as a person seemed to appear right next to him and was also stirring the boiling pot of soup.

"Who are you" Toriko asked as he laid his head down on the ground. I couldn't even smell her scent, he thought

"My name is Kimiko, here drink this" she handed him a cup of tea in which he gratefully took a sip of and sighed as the pain in his head started to subside

"What happened" he asked and was the presented with a bowl of vegetable soup.

"You were knocked out by the Sleep Lily" she answered

"Sleep Lily" he repeated

" Yes, it's pollen is a sleeping agent. People use them as sleeping aids when they have trouble sleeping. You must have walked in on it when they were pollinating"

"Why do I have a gigantic headache" he asked

"You were passed out for a long time, you probably inhaled a large amount of pollen, which is like equivalent to about twenty sleeping pills since you got it in its raw form. Thankfully I got you out of there before you inhaled too much"

"Thanks" Toriko said as he looked at the bowl of vegetable soup and clapped his hands together, "Idtadakimasu" he then swallowed the soup in one gulp. "Gochisousama deshita"

"You never chew your food, do you?" Kimiko bluntly stated and then sighed

"Toriko-san" Kimiko said getting his attention

"Yeah" he replied

"I came here to request you to get chocomushrooms, in Tomu's place"

"Tomu" Toriko said

"Yeah, he's busy with work, so I came in his place" Kimiko answered

"Now that I think about it, Tomu did tell me to get some chocomushrooms before" Toriko said with a contemplative look on his face

Then shouldn't you have got the chocomushrooms earlier, Kimiko thought

"Kimiko" Toriko said getting her attention

"That's your name, right?" Kimiko nodded

"What are you doing here" he asked

"I'm here to ask you to get the chocomushrooms" she answered

"But you're a chef" Toriko said

"Yes, yes I am" she said

"What I mean is, why are you going to such a dangerous place" he said, "Even if it's for a friend won't you be a little scared" his eyes narrowed, "who are you?"

"I am just a simple chef" she replied giving him a small smile

"Um, can I have seconds?" he said as he presented the empty bowl

"Of course." she smiled before serving him another bowl of soup.

* * *

"Shall we go, Toriko-san" she said just as she put the pot and the burner back into her bag.

Toriko then stood up, with the soup bowl still in his hand.

"I'll take that" she said as she took the bowl and put it in her backpack, "So where do we go?"

"Chocomushrooms are usually found in swamp, rainforests, and near mountains. We should start by heading to moist places" Toriko said

"That's a great idea! I saw a swamp a couple miles from here, this way! " she said with enthusiasm and grabbed Toriko's hand

"W-wait a minute Kimiko!" he said

Realization of what she had done crossed her mind and quickly let go of his hand, "I'm sorry,that was rude of me. I-I'm not really good with socializing with people"

"Eh, wouldn't you have had to socialize with all the other people that you were working with" he asked

Kimiko's eyes dulled as a memory from her training days as a chef crossed her mind.

**_"Don't go near her, she's a cheater" one said_**

**_"She copied the chef right next to her. Seriously doesn't she know that we're here by our hard work. why is she even here" another said_**

**_"She's probably just here because she's bored. There's no way she's going to be a chef if she's just copying us" the last one said_**

"Kimiko" Toriko asked in concerned as he saw the sad look that was on Kimiko's face

She quickly snapped back to reality, "Oh, I'm sorry I tend to daydream a lot"

Toriko silently took her hand surprising her, "You were heading the wrong direction, the swamp is this way" he said as he started to walk in another direction

"To-Toriko-san..." she said shyly eyeing their hands, she looked in Toriko's direction and smiled happily "Right! This way!"

"Sooo..." he said getting her attention, "Where do you work?"

"I'm the head chef in a restaurant called 'The Tricky Knife'"she said proudly

"Never heard of it" Toriko bluntly said

" I don't blame you, it's not a well-known restaurant." She sighed

"But it has to be good" he said getting her attention, "You're a capable chef"

"Huh?" she asked

"That soup you made for me" he answered, "It was made from the plants that were growing on this island, weren't they"

"Yes" she answered

"Even though there wasn't any meat in it, the stock was rich and full of nutrients. Not to mention you added the correct herbs that complimented the vegetables that were in the soup" he explained

"It's not that big a deal, besides I'm not even a high class chef" she replied

"Maybe not yet, but you have talent, even I can tell that" he answered with confidence

"Toriko-san, thank you!" she then hugged him "You are the first to say something that nice to me!"

She then noticed that Toriko stiffen.

"Sorry!" she said as she quickly let go of Toriko

"It's fine just make sure to mind others space okay" Toriko said

"Okay" she answered and then noticed that Toriko stopped

"Toriko-san" she asked

"We're here" Toriko said, Kimiko looked ahead of Toriko to see that they were already at a swamp

"Toriko-san, so how are we supposed to find them" she asked

Toriko pointed at his nose, "with my sense of smell"

"Oh yeah, Tomu mentioned that you had a good sense of smell" Kimiko said

"Yup, you can compare me to a-"

"A truffle pig" Kimiko interrupted making a big awkward atmosphere hang in the air

"Eh, I'd prefer dog actually" Toriko awkwardly said

"Ehh? Why? I think truffle pigs are awesome! And pretty cute actually..." she said confused at his reaction

"Fine, just don't say that when other people are with us" he said while sniffing around

"Eh! Why?" she asked

"Just don't" Toriko said, not wanting to even think about Coco or Sani's reaction to that statement

I don't even want to start thinking about Zebra's reaction, he thought

"Fine..." she said a little down, squeezing his hand unconsciously

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you" she asked

Toriko winced as he saw her looking at him, "No, it's just that, it would be weird if my friends heard that"

"If you said so..." she gave him a small smile "Then I promise I won't say it! Cross my heart" she crossed her heart with her right hand.

That was when a certain sweet scent then invaded Toriko's nose.

"This is" Toriko started to sniff around more

"Toriko-san" Kimiko asked as she saw him sniffing around

"Kimiko" Toriko said as he looked at her, "I smell them" he grinned, "The chocomushroom"

A smile appeared on her face as she saw Toriko started to sniff for the chocomushrooms

Kimiko started to follow Toriko as he sniffed and searched for the chocomushrooms, a rustle in a nearby bush caught her attention.

"Kimiko" Toriko said getting her attention

"Yes" she answered as she caught up with Toriko

"There's some chocomushrooms" he pointed to a group made up of 5 chocomushrooms

" That's good" Kimiko said and the proceeded to put them in a gourmet case. That was when they heard a footstep. A very heavy footstep.

Kimiko turned around to see an huge Applesauce Panther, its fur a mix between red, yellow and green, with a pattern of slices and cubes of fruit, its ears were leaves of a rich green, and its tail was like a branch, with multiples bumps in the leg, the bumps resembling apples of various types

"That's a-" Kimiko said

"Applesauce panther" Toriko finished

The applesauce panther then charged at Toriko, but to Toriko it looked like it was charging at Kimiko

"Kimiko get out of the way!" Toriko yelled as a red aura started to surround him and a red demon started to appear causing the panther to stop and take a step back

"Toriko-san" Kimiko said

"Kimiko stay out of the fight" she nodded and started to head off

The panther attack again, this time deciding to be more ferocious.

Kimiko quickly moved to the sidelines as Toriko used his intimidation.

"Applesauce panther, interesting" Toriko said," You have a tender meat with flavor of apples accompanying it with a bit of spice"

Kimiko stood at near the bushes when she heard a rustle causing her to look back

"This is-" her eyes widened

Toriko rubbed his hands together producing a sharpening sound

"I give thanks to all of the ingredients in the world" he clasped his hands together, "Idtadakimas-"

"Toriko-san!" Kimiko interrupted

"What is it!" he replied his hands still clasped together

"Use this!" she tossed him a knocking gun, making him catch it.

"Why?!" he replied

"Just do it," she answered, "We only came here to get the chocomushrooms, we don't need to take any unnecessary life"

"But the meat is tasty!" he complained

"That doesn't matter right now!" she yelled, "Just use the knocking gun!"

"Fine!" he replied as he gripped the knocking gun

"Looks like you won't become a meal after all" he said, the beast roared in answer

The Applesauce Panther roared and then charged head-on at Toriko. He quickly sidestepped and quickly snuck up on the creature from behind

The panther then quickly turned and charged at Toriko again.

He quickly dodged and jumped off a tree and charged at its side

"Knocking!" he yelled as he stabbed the device in its side sending an electrical pulse through its system

It roared in pain and then collapsed on the ground.

Toriko took a deep breath, "Kimiko what was the meaning of-" he stopped his sentence at what he saw

"Gao" a tiny cub applesauce panther said as it rested on Kimiko's head, another cub was being carried in Kimiko's arm, while she was riding on the back of another applesauce panther which was about the size of a large bear.

"Eh" he said as he looked at the scene

"Kimiko..." he said in exasperation, messing his hair, "I really don't know what to make of you..." he sighed

"I didn't mean to, they just come to me." Kimiko said while sporting a blush on her cheeks.

'You really are something aren't you, Kimiko?' thought Toriko with amusement

"No, I'm not" she replied, and got off of the applesauce panther, she then walked over to the paralyzed Applesauce panther, and placed her cubs in front of her

"I just didn't want them to lose their mother" she said as she petted the panther's snout causing it to purr.

"Gao" the smallest panther said as it walked towards its mother

Kimiko gave a small smile and then stood up, "Come on Toriko-san, we still have to get the chocomushrooms"

Kimiko then headed over to the chocomushrooms and started to pick them and put it into the gourmet case.

"Toriko-san, are there anymore" she asked him

"Yeah" he said and then started to sniff for more

"You are really awesome, Toriko-san!" ,she said with a giggle, saying that caused him to remember and earlier statement

_"I think that truffle pigs are awesome! And pretty cute actually"_ the words repeating in his head a few times, making him blush

"Toriko-san? Are you ok?" she ask with concern, "Your face is red all of a sudden!"

"It's nothing" he said, " I'm just hungry" as he took a chocomushroom and took a bite of it

"You sure?" she asked

"I'm fine" he said, "There are more over here" he directed her towards another batch

After collecting a good amount of chocomushrooms, they got ready to leave.

"Hey Toriko!" Tomu yelled in greeting as he brought his ship to shore

"Hey Tomu" he replied as he got onto the ship, causing the boat to tip back from Toriko's weight

"Where's Kimiko"he asked

"Right here" the statement making both of them jump

"Kimiko, stop that!" Tomu exclaimed

"Sorry" she said giving a sad smile

"Anyway, you got the chocomushrooms" Tomu asked

"Yeah" she handed him a gourmet case that was filled with them

"Hey, you got a lot!" Tomu exclaimed as he saw the chocomushrooms

"It's fine if I keep these, right" she asked as she showed him a smaller gourmet case that also had chocomushrooms in them

"Yeah, yours to cook with. I can't wait to try the dishes" Tomu said

"I'll be happy to cook them" she replied

"And you are gonna be the first to try it! You and Toriko-san of course!" she said smiling proudly

"Let's head home now" Tomu said as he started to steer the boat home

Once the group got back to the port, and started to part ways.

"Toriko-san" Kimiko said getting his attention

"I really enjoyed being with you today. Feel free to drop by The Tricky Knife if you ever want food. I'll be happy to serve you" she said

"Sure" he said and then the next moment Kimiko was gone

"How does she do that" he muttered

"Kimiko, just has a small presence, Toriko" Tomu answered

"She is lovely, isn't she?" Tomu asked with a dreaming look- "Her meals are delicious too!"

* * *

**lunamugetsu: Kimiko's power will be explained in later chapters. **

**Just asking for help, if you have any ideas for gourmet beasts or ingredients please tell me and if I use them I will give you credit.**

**Just so you know this is right before the Puffer Whale arc**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**lunamugetsu: I do not own Toriko**

**Saky Rubio: Co-writer**

**This is the Puffer Whale arc. Just so you know it is based on the manga**

* * *

Toriko sat in his seat in the Gourmet Train, taking a big swig of wine.

I wonder how Coco is doing, Toriko thought, it's been awhile

He then took another sip of wine when he heard an angry yell

"Hey you" a man said making Toriko look at him, "I thought there was more alcohol in this place, but you took all of it!"

Toriko took a good look at the man who was wearing fur clothing, had black hair with bushy eyebrows and beard

"Drinking up all of the liquor who do you think you're dealing with!" He exclaimed

"Uh" Toriko said not really knowing what to say

"It is I the great Bishokuya Zon-"

"Excuse me, you're blocking the way" a voice said causing everyone to jump

"EEEEEKKK" the bishokuya said

"Eh" Toriko said remembering the voice, "Kimiko!" he looked to see Kimiko wearing black boots and jeans, wearing an army green button up shirt with the sleeves ending at her elbows. Her hair was in a ponytail and she carried a backpack.

"Toriko-san" Kimiko said facing him "Is nice to see you" -smiles to him-

"Yeah" he said, "It's been awhile"

"HEY! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE IGNORING!" the other guy screamed

"Oh, you're still here" she asked

"Don't talk down on me! I am the great Bishokuya Zonge!" he proclaimed but then noticed that they were ignoring him

"Hey!" he yelled

"Huh? Did you say something," they said in unison

"Are you together or something!" he yelled in anger

The comment caused the two to redden

"No, we're not" they said in unison

"Anyway, why are you still here" she asked

"I want high quality liqour!" he yelled

"Why didn't you ask" she said bluntly

Zonge's face then changed into an angry face

Toriko then stood up towering over Zonge, he then smiled and then patted Zonge's shoulder, "My bad Zombie, take as much as you want"

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood. It's Zonge by the way" he said and then took a crate of liquor along with his subordinates and then left

"Toriko-san, you are here because of the puffer wale?" Kimiko asked, taking a seat in the chair in front of

his

"Yeah" he said as he took another sip of liqour

"I'm going to meet a friend of mine that can prepare the puffer whale" he explained

"A friend of yours," she repeated

"Yeah, it's been awhile since I last saw him" he said, "I wonder how he's doing"

"By the way" he said and faced Kimiko, "What are you doing here?"

Kimiko gave a little giggle, "I'm going to get the puffer whale as well"

"EH!" Toriko exclaimed

"What" Kimiko asked, "Is it that hard to believe"

"Yes, aren't you a chef" he asked

"Yes" she answered

"How were you going to even get past the beasts that are in the cave" he asked

"I'll just walk past them" she bluntly stated causing him to sigh, "How about you go with me and my friend to get the Puffer Whale"

"Eh, is that really okay" she asked

"Yeah, it'll be fine" he answered as he drank his wine

"Well, if you're okay with it" she said, "I'd hate to be a bother"

"It's fine" he then took another sip of wine

"Excuse me" they both turned to see an old man with a pompadour hairstyle, "May I have some sake"

"Sure, go right ahead" Toriko said

"Here you go" Kimiko handed the old man a bottle

"Thank you, I'll repay my debt someday" the man hiccupped, the train then rang its horn signaling that it was coming up to a station.

"You can have all of it old man, we're getting off at the next station" Toriko said as he stood up, with Kimiko following him. Once the train stopped at the station, Kimiko and Toriko immediately got off and walked into the town called Gourmet Fortune, being known for its fortunetellers. Although the town had nobody there.

"Toriko-san, where is everybody" Kimiko asked as she looked around

"Maybe it's the time for wild beasts to come out" he said

"Wild beasts?" Kimiko looked to her right to see a sign that said 'Look out for wild beasts!'

"The fortuneteller here predicts the time for dangerous animals to approach the town and to counter them the citizens hide themselves within poisonous walls" Toriko explained, "There hasn't been a single person being attacked in a few decades and that's why people say this town's fortunetelling is reliable"

"Now that you mention that. The information about the puffer whales come from here" she said and then spotted a single person walking down the street. The man was wearing a brown cloak with green wrappings around his head and arms over his black jumpsuit

That was when a large beast with wings emerged from behind one of the buildings.

"Heh. You came to greet me. You knew I was coming didn't you" Toriko stated

The beast charged at the man but abruptly stop and then started to sniff and then walked away

"What a troublesome customer to have" the man said as he stopped walking and faced Toriko, "The wild beast was much cuter"

"Did you finish up your full course menu, Coco? The Gentleman of the Four Kings" Toriko asked

"How 'bout you Toriko," Coco asked, "The Glutton of the Four Heavenly Kings?"

Glutton? Gentleman? Kimiko thought as she watched the two talk to each other

"Is it gone?" a voice said

"Is the beast gone?"

"Ah Coco-sama!"

"It's Coco-sama"

"You took care of the beast for us!"

"Kyaa Coco-sama!" that was when Coco was surrounded by women.

"As expected of Coco-sama!"

"Fantastic!"

"S-Stop it! Stop touching me!" Coco said while trying to get them to stop

"Coco-sama tell me about yours and my destiny" a woman said

"What are you saying! It's Coco-sama's and mine's future!"

"What d'ya say you old hag!"

"Who are you calling an old hag!"

"S-Stop! I'm not going to foretell anything today" Coco said trying to calm them down only to rile them up more.

What is this, Toriko and Kimiko thought

"It's going to take forever to talk to him if this keeps up" Toriko muttered

"Toriko-san" Kimiko asked getting his attention, "if we get him out of that situation, he'll be able to help us get the Puffer Whale"

"Yeah" Toriko said

"Please leave it to me" she gave a small smile and then disappeared into the sea of women. Coco was feeling very uncomfortable with all the women that were surrounding him. He then felt someone hold his hand.

"Please follow me and be quiet" a small voice said. Before Coco could protest he was gently pulled through the sea of women.

"Eh! Coco-sama where did he go!" a woman cried

What?! Coco thought as he was being dragged through the crowd.

"Coco-sama!"

"Where are you Coco-sama!"

Once the two were finally out of the crowd and right next to Toriko did Kimiko let go of Coco's hand.

"These woman.", Kimiko said with a pout in her face, "they don't seriously have no shame or a bit of self-respect, and not to mention they don't know when to back off!" she said annoyed with their attitude "I'm so sorry, I'm embarrassed of the woman's actions in your presence"

"Uh" Coco said surprised by her presence and statement. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at her. Her electromagnetic waves are really weak, almost nonexistent, he thought as he looked at her

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't even introduce myself. My name is Kimiko it is very nice to meet you" she said as she bowed in greeting

"It's a pleasure" Coco said

"Kimiko's a chef, I invited her to come and get the puffer whales with us" Toriko explained

Coco looked at the women that were searching for him and hadn't noticed him yet.

"Let's go talk in my home with some food" Coco said

"Food" Toriko said, "Why didn't you say so before!"

"Quiet" Coco said, "Let's leave before the women notice us"

And as quickly and quietly as they could they started to head towards Coco's house.

"Hey Coco" Toriko asked as they were walking, "Who were those people"

"Those were my customers, please forgive them" Coco said, "I'm a fortuneteller"

"Coco-san you do fortunetelling as well?" Kimiko asked

"Yes, That's my main job at this town" Coco said

"Hmph, our old man is probably lamenting over that right now." Toriko said," By the way, what happened to Zebra?"

"He got caught" Coco said, "Right now he's in the Gourmet Prison"

"HAHA, he finally got caught!" Toriko exclaimed, "That problem child"

"It was unavoidable" Coco said, "And inevitable"

"Yeah," Toriko agreed, "makes you think back to our training days, doesn't it"

"What an old memory" Coco laughed, "There's my home" Kimiko looked to where Coco was talking about his home was on a cliff secluded

"Kiss" Coco called and then whistled

CAW! CAW!

Kimiko looked at the source of the sound to see a gigantic purple crow.

"All right get down Kiss" Coco said

" I see the ruler of the sky, Emperor Crow. Wasn't it an extinct species" Toriko said

"She's part of my family" Coco said, "Now Kiss can you carry three?"

"She is gorgeous!" Kimiko said getting closer to her, "Can I touch you?"

"Caw?" Kiss said moving her head to the side with curiosity, a look of interest in her eyes, "CAWW!" burrowing her face in Kimiko's chest, making the males blush at the scene.

"You're adorable" she said as she petted Kiss's feathers

"C'mon let's get to Coco's house" Toriko said while having a slight blush on his face

After the group got into Coco's house, Coco started to prepare the food and tea.

"I see, so you've decided that the fruit of rainbow is your dessert dish. Hehe I told you the right thing. I really like your choice. The taste that changes seven times is quite interesting and it gets even better in the end" Coco said as he served the tea.

"Toriko-san you have the rainbow fruit?" Kimiko asked, Toriko nodded

"Yeah, I still have some actually, how about I give you some so you could make a good dessert with it" he asked

"Okay, I'll prepare the best dessert I can make for you" she answered

"You two seem pretty close" Coco said with a faint smile.

Kimiko smiled, "Really, this is actually the second time we met"

"Is hard to believe, Toriko isn't someone who just randomly trusts a person, you are interesting"

"You think so" Toriko said making the two look at him, "Yeah, probably" he then continued to eat

"You're not even listening are you" Kimiko sighed

"Toriko is always like this when food is involved" Coco said  
"Hey Coco-san" Toriko said with his mouth still filled with food, "Did you think I would come to see you just to tell you that?"

"Here to request assistance for the puffer whales" Coco said as he took a sip of his tea

"Yep that's it" Toriko said

"Coco-san are you able to remove the poison sack from the whale?" Kimiko asked

She then saw a part of Coco's face started to become purple

"Ah.. oops" Coco quickly covered his face, "Forgive me. Kimiko-san you're a chef, right"

"Yeah, but I'm not a high class chef" she answered as she looked at Coco

"Puffer whales are also called 'daphina whales' and as the name suggest, their size is as small as

normal pufferfish, and because of that there are a lot of cooks who handle them in the same way as

pufferfish and so when puffer whales come out in the marker every 16 years about 100,000 people

die of food poisoning

"A hundred thousand" Kimiko repeated

"The poison puffer whales have a lethal dose of .2mg nerve poison. It's one of the most poisonous even in nature, and once the poison sack erupts and the content leaks not one bit of the whale can be eaten. Well there are people who still eat them but, I will tell you this. The probability of capturing them without breaking the poison sack for me is about half, and the probability to remove the sack without breaking is one fifth. Have you mistaken who to make your request to?" Coco said

"You're good enough" Toriko said, "The probability of succeeding for me is none! There isn't a single way for me to capture that delicate thing and then cook it!"

"There is some bad news" Coco said, "The Beach in a Cave, which has been the egg laying spot for the whales recently, the cave is about tens of kms long and 800M deep. The probability of one reaching the destination and making it back is .1%. Basically it's one in 1000 professional Bishokuya"

"It's all right" Toriko said and then took a bite of his food, "Better than diving from the sea side"

"There's more" Coco said, "The beast of Hell Devil Serpent. It is said that it was strong enough to match up the the legendary Battle Wolf. That monster is now inside the cave, god knows what else is in there"

"Hahaha! From the snake's viewpoint you're more dangerous" Toriko laughed

"Toriko" Coco scolded

"All right, I got it!" Toriko said, "I understand it's pretty dangerous, but rather than that" he looked at Coco, "Can you see the shadow of death on me or Kimiko?"

Coco then took a breath then sighed, "I got it I will come along "

"Yes! That's my Coco" Toriko said "As expected from a Bishokuya"

"Good work, Toriko" Kimiko said

"Oh, then for a reward how about I get a free meal at your restaurant" Toriko suggested

"No" Kimiko said bluntly

"Ehh" Toriko said, "Why?"

"Toriko-san if I were to feed you a meal from my restaurant you would make us close, since you would have eaten everything" Kimiko scolded, "Besides I have a lot of customers to serve"

"Coco-san is there a technique to get the poison sack out of the puffer whales? If so can you teach me?"

"When we get the whales, I'll show you" Coco said giving her a small smile

"Great" she said giving a bright smile

"Shall we go now" Coco said as he stood up from his seat

"'Yeah" Toriko and Kimiko said in unison

"Just as I thought I could get some rest since you finished up all the food at my house, you just immediate dragged me here" Coco said as the group stood in front of the entrance to the cave, "You're impatient as ever"

"The day you thought of it is the lucky day all days after are unlucky days" Toriko said

"In the world of fortune telling," Coco said, "The timing and the season you make your move is very important"

"Coco-san" Kimiko asked getting his attention, "What do you think is going to happen?"

That was when three men ran from the cave. The three men being the men that were on the Gourmet Train.

"Oh" Toriko said recognizing the long haired man, "Oh it's you Zombie!"

"I'M ZONGE!" the man yelled

"So did you find the Beach in a Cave?" he asked

"Well" Zonge said, "It was right in front of my eyes

"He's lying" the other two men muttered, "He stopped right at the entrance"

"If I just caught them now it wouldn't be any fun, right?" he said, "I'm the type that stops playing in a RPG game when facing the last boss , ya know"

"Is that so" Kimiko said with sarcasm in her voice

"Anyway see you Zombie" Toriko said as the group entered the cave.

"They're not even taking any weapons with them." An subordinate of Zonge said

"They're probably just newbies, they'll be crying for their mama once they're in there" Zonge said

"Wow, the cave is bigger up close" Kimiko said while looking at the interior of the cave

"Take out the lights, Kimiko, you won't be able to see anything soon because of the darkness" Toriko said

"Don't ever go away from us, okay, Kimiko-san" Coco said

"Toriko-san" Kimiko said getting his attention, she was carrying mushrooms, "I found snap mushrooms"

"What! Can I have some?!" he asked

"Here you go" she handed him some in which he quickly devoured

How are we supposed to protect you, If we can't even tell when you left our side, Coco thought

"Kimiko-san" Coco said getting her attention

"Yes" she asked

"Please be more aware of your surroundings" he advised

"Okay, I will" she said she then handed him a mushroom, "Here have one"

"Eh?...thanks..." he said smiling at her

"It's not much, but i hope you like it.," Kimiko said looking at his face, "we need to move, there are many bishokuyas, and a limited puffer whale available!"

She's cute, Coco thought with a sight blush

The group were then met with a split pathway.

"Which way do we go" she asked

"How's it, Toriko?" Coco asked as Toriko was eating the mushroom, he then started to smell the air.

"I smell dead meat from both pathways, but there's the distinct smell of millipede in the right one. There's probably a nest of a Giant Millipede. I can smell a bit ocean breath to the left"he took another bite of the mushroom, "We're going left!"

"Alright" Coco said as he started walking

"It's quite slippery here, be careful where you step on Kimiko-san" Coco said

"Right!" she said, but she then slipped a bit and hugged Coco for support, pressing her face into his hip unconsciously-

"I-I'm sorry!" She exclaimed immediately backing away from Coco

"It's fine, just watch your step" Coco said with a red face and then kept on walking

"Toriko-san" Kimiko asked getting his attention, "Coco-san doesn't even have a flashlight, so how can he move in the dark so casually"

"Coco has good eyes, not his eyesight,but, well his eyesight isn't normal either" Toriko tried to explain

"Coco can see beyond the visible lights waves, as much as electromagnetic waves. The number of one cell and sight cells are so numerous he can see ultraviolet and infrared" he explained, "for Coco this dark world is as bright as daytime"

"Amazing" Kimiko said

"By the way," Toriko said, "Coco uses his sight to catch the weak electromagnetic waves produced by a human body and predicts one's near future by the strength, amount and shape, and this ability applies to other animals and matters as well."

"Wait. Stop walking," Coco said raising his hand

"What's wrong Coco?" Toriko asked

"Is something wrong?" Kimiko asked as she walked over to the two. That was when the footing beneath her collapsed under her weight

"Kyaaah!" Kimiko yelled in surprised as she started to fall.

"Kimiko!" Toriko yelled and quickly caught her arm

"T-Toriko-san! Thank you!" she said and then hugged him.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Kimiko exclaimed and quickly backed away, "I did it again didn't I"

"You manage just fine!" Toriko said as he patted her head

"I'm not a kid" she said with a pout on her face, making the two males blush

"Toriko-san, Coco-san, are you okay" Kimiko asked, "You're looking a little red"

"It's nothing" They said in unison. The light that was attached to the hard hat Kimiko was started flicker.

"Oh no" Kimiko said as she took off her hard hat and inspected the lightbulb

"The battery must be dying" she said

"Kimiko" Coco said ,"when the light dies, make sure you're by our side"

"Okay" Kimiko said and then she heard a strange noise and looked down the cliff to see a nest of gigantic scorpions.

"Scoprion cockroach. So this is the toxic cockroaches nest!" Toriko exclaimed, "The problem is, we have to go through here, Coco"

"I got it" Coco then started to take off his green wraps, "I will go down first. Follow me"

"Coco-san" Kimiko's eyes widened as she saw Coco's skin starting to become purple. He then jumped down into the nest, once he was in the nest the cockroaches immediately moved away from him.

"These cockroaches with their highly toxic poison," Toriko said, "Can also detect the danger. The danger from Coco's poison!"

Poison!, Kimiko thought, now that I think about earlier when I was holding his hand I felt something weird, was that what it was.

"Let's go Kimiko!" Toriko jumped into the nest, "We're going to follow Coco!" the two then followed Coco as he led the way through the nest. Once they were through, Coco then put his green wrappings back on and his skin turned back into its normal color.

"Sorry for scaring you, Kimiko-san" he said as he made sure the wrappings around his head were secure, "You're safe now"

"It wasn't scary!" Kimiko said getting closer to Coco, "I was concerned for you, but it's really awesome! The poison doesn't hurt you at all?" she asked and took hold of his hand to look at it

"N-no, not really" he said while blushing

"It's an awesome ability! I bet you can taste more food than any other person! I'm so jealous!" Kimiko exclaimed

"It is not so great" Coco said, "I am a poisonous human, My identity is just an undignified extremist"

Once he finished that sentence he felt his cheek being pulled, by Kimiko

"Eh" Coco and Toriko said

"Coco you shouldn't be saying such things about yourself" Kimiko scolded while lightly pulling his cheek

When she finished that statement, she realized what she was doing and quickly let go of his cheek, "Sorry, I did it again"

"It's fine I deserve it after all" Coco said with a red face

"Just don't degrade yourself. After all I think that poison of yours is amazing" she said squeezing her hand that was still holding his

"Thanks" he said squeezing her hand while blushing like crazy

"Coco-san are you sure you're fine, you're turning red" she said

"I-It's nothing" Coco said flustered, "Anyway we should be going" Coco said as he quickly started to lead the group

"She's something else," Toriko snickered, "Don't you agree Coco?"

"She is" Coco said as he took a glance at Kimiko

The group walked through different tunnels, when they encountered a tunnel that went downwards.

"It's getting quite steep" Toriko said

"Yeah" Coco said, "There's a huge hold about 100 meters right below here"

"Are we going to go down here?" Kimiko asked while looking down the hole

"Shall we go with abseiling is the rope long enough?" Toriko said, "Kimiko you should cling to one of us"

"Is this rope really going support our weight?" Kimiko asked as she looked at the thin rope

"Don't underestimate these carbon fiber ropes!" Toriko hooked the rope to the wall, "It won't snap even if there are a hundred people on it"

"Then I'll descend with you Coco-san" Kimiko held onto Coco's hand

"W-Wait a second Kimiko-san. I have poison" Coco said

"Coco-san," Kimiko pouted, "I know you have poison, and I think it's awesome! I'm not afraid of you, and I know you're not going to hurt me. So don't worry" she smiled and then hugged Coco with confidence.

"Kimiko-san" Coco smiled, "Shall we go!"

"Right!" she then climbed onto his back

Looks like she's not afraid of me at all,Coco thought, no, this is Kimiko-san's pure kindness

She's trying to comfort me, he thought

"Coco-san" Kimiko said as they were descending,"you don't have to use honorifics when you talk to me"

"What?" he said

"Just call me Kimiko, after all we're friends" she said

"Kimiko-san, there's no way I would do that" Coco replied

"It's alright, come on just try" she urged

"K-Kimiko" he said with his face all red

"There you go!" she smiled and nudged his head in affection

He blushed as she nudged his head. That was when fireflies flew around them.

"Ah! Coco-san, there are fireflies" Kimiko said as she gazed at the insects

"Actually" Coco said, "They are seafireflies. They probably got here from the beach"

"They're really beautiful" Kimiko said, "That means we're nearing the Beach Cave"

"They're so bright" Kimiko extended her hand touch them, a flash of light caught her eye and on impulse she touched it.

"K-Kimiko!" Coco cried in embarrassment. Kimiko then realized what she had just touched was the chain that was on his earring

"I'm sorry" she said and quickly withdrew her hand, "I did it again didn't I"

"It's okay, just think about your surrounding more" Coco said with a light blush on his face

GYAA!

The scream echoed throughout the hole

"That was" Kimiko said

"It's the screams of other Bishokuyas" Coco said ,he then detected another sound

Soundless fluttering... long legs...wings with a pattern, he quickly snapped his head upwards

"Toriko! There are Swallow Tail Bats!" he told him, "We'll descend right away!"

"Ah" Toriko answered, "I just caught one right now" and just like he said there was a swallowtail bat in his mouth that was still alive

"Toriko-san, you shouldn't be eating animals that are still alive!" Kimiko exclaimed  
"Kimiko, cling tighter" Coco instructed and quickly glided down the rope at a fast pace

Once the three were on the ground, they immediately saw a swarm of swallowtail bats heading towards them

"That's a good attitude bats!" Toriko clapped his hands together, "Idtadakimasu" he then proceeded to catch the bats with his mouth,

"FORK!" he jabbed his left hand at the bats skewering them on his arm

"Yummy!" he said as he ate them

"Toriko-san" Kimiko asked getting his attention, "What did you just do?"

"Oh yeah, you haven't seen me use my techniques" he answered while eating the bats

"That's my culinary weaponry, the Fork" he explained, "I have two other techniques called, Knife and Kugi Punch"

"They sound useful! The names a little plain, but they sure sound impressive" she said

"Kimiko you're being blunt again" Toriko said

Kimiko looked over to Coco to see that he was taking off the green wrappings around his wrist, his hand them started to turn purple.  
"Poison Dressing" he flicked his hand causing poison fling from his hand onto the swallowtail bats

"Something is wrong" Toriko said as he finished the last of the swallowtail bats, "Why would they attack you?"

"Ah rather than attacking me," Coco said, "They looked like they were fleeing from something" realization of something passed his mind

"Kimiko!"Coco yelled, "Where's Kimiko!"

"Eh!" Toriko exclaimed, "No way! I was just talking to her! Kimiko!"

I dont know what is worse, the people who unintentionally ignore me, or when people do notice me is for something like this, Kimiko thought annoyed that she was being carried away from Toriko and Coco

"Don't move girl" the man carrying her said, "I'll free you from the pain soon enough"

Kimiko was about to sigh in exasperation when she noticed that the light from her hardhat was starting to dim. The lightbulb being the only source of light that they had.

She gave a small smile as the light bulb completely died

That was when Kimiko's eyes glowed, her eyes taken on the form similar to a felines.

"What's going on, I can't see a thing!" the man yelled

That was when he felt a wave of pain go through his body, he then collapsed to his knees

"Don't worry, I just hit a couple of your pressure points" Kimiko said, "You'll be able to move in a couple of minutes"

Kimiko took off her hardhat and then took out the old batteries and changed it with new ones

"Now which way is Toriko and Coco" she said as she started to look around to see that there were various tunnels around her, "well this isn't going to be easy"

She then started to walk down one of the tunnels.

When she found a large clearing that was when she spotted a creature with a serpentine body with multiple claw arms with three eyes a large mouth with fangs and a mane surrounding it's head.

This is the Devil Snake, Kimiko thought as she looked at the beast that had yet to notice her.

The beast roared as it started to walk by Kimiko.

"Ah what a loud roar" a man hiccuped, Kimiko looked over to who said that, she saw that it was a gigantic elderly man wearing fishing shorts a white shirt with a vest over it, "There is someone enjoying the pufferwhale's fin sake"

The Devil Snake then went to attack the old man, when he took out a knocking gun and stabbed it in different places. The beast roared and then collapsed completely paralyzed

"Oh well time to get going" the old man hiccuped and started to walk away

"Excuse me" Kimiko said getting the man's attention, "Thank you"

"Ah" he hiccupped, "you're that girl that gave me sake on the train"

Sake? Kimiko thought back to the gourmet train and only remembered the only alcohol she gave was to Zombie and an old man with a pompadour. She then looked at the gigantc man in front of her who had a pompadour hairstyle.

Wait! This is the old man from the train! Kimiko yelled in her mind and then looked at the man's drunk nature and his hair and sighed and then looked at what was in the man's hand. It was a large bucket filled with Puffer Whales, That's a lot, she thought

"Take care of yourself" the man hiccuped, "Good luck on capturing the whales," he then left

"Goodbye" she said as she waved to him

What a strange man, she thought as she saw him leave

"Kimiko!" Kimiko turned her head to see Coco and Toriko heading towards her

"Toriko-san, Coco-san" Kimiko exclaimed and ran towards them. They passed right by her side in a hurry, searching for her, and Kimiko sighed

"Not again" she muttered and walked towards them, "Toriko-san! Coco-san!" when they didn't hear her she sighed and then walked over to them and then pulled both of their cheeks painfully.

"OW!" they yelled and then they spotted Kimiko holding their cheeks

"Stop ignoring me!" she pouted

"Kimiko!" they exclaimed

"You're okay" Toriko said as he looked at her

"Perfect, how about you two?!" she said apathetically

"We're fine" Coco said, "What happened to you?"

"Nothing really, just some random dude thought that I would be good bait of something" she said bluntly

"Bait!" both of them said at the same time

"What's the matter" she asked confused

"You were being used as bait!" they yelled at the same time with anger

"Yeah, but that didn't happen since the Devil Snake didn't notice me" she gestured towards the Devil Snake

"Now that you mention this, the Devil Snake had Knocking done on it, was it your doing" Coco asked

Kimiko shook her head no, "It was an old man. Toriko you remember that old man that asked us for alcohol while we were on the train. It was him"

"What seriously" Toriko exclaimed

"Yeah, but he was a lot bigger, but I recognized his pompadour" she said

"Judging by the way you described him, That could mean only one person" Coco said

"Really who?" Kimiko asked

"Knocking Master 'Jirou'" Coco said

"Knocking Master 'Jirou" Kimiko repeated, "I've heard about him. My father talked about him being an incredible Bishokuya. Also his combo partner is the most amazing chef!"

"Kimiko" they sighed while looking at her daydreaming face

"C'mon let's get going!" Toriko said as he started walking

"Right?" Kimiko said while unconsciously holding Toriko and Coco's hand

After a couple of minutes of walking they finally reached it.

"This is it!" Toriko exclaimed as he looked at the scenery before him.

"The Beach Cave!" he said

Kimiko looked at the beach, it was beautiful having pure white sand with coral growing among it. The seafireflies were hovering above the water.

"It's beautiful" Kimiko said as she admired the scenery

Toriko looked at the sand to see that there were footprints, "There was someone here before us"

"That's probably from Jirou-san" Kimiko said while looking at the footprints

"Now that I think about it, when I saw him he was carrying a big bucket filled with Pufferwhale fish" she said

"He did! How big was the bucket?" Toriko asked

"Not really sure, but if I were to guess it would be about as big as me" she said thoughtfully

"He must have been looking forward to the Pufferwhale's fin sake" Coco said

"Anyway let's go get the pufferwhale" Toriko exclaimed

"Okay" Kimiko said and the proceeded to take off her shirt.

"KIMIKO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" the two men yelled

"Undressing" she said as she took off her shirt revealing a light blue swimming tank top and then took off her boots and pants to reveal that she was wearing light blue swimming shorts that ended

at mid –thigh "Anyway let's go get the fish!" Toriko said changing the subject and took off his shirt and boots and grabbing a fishnet

"K-Kimiko" Coco said while looking away with an extremely red face

"The sea has lots of sea fireflies so it's bright. In this we'll be able to find the pufferfish whales quickly" Coco said

"That's good shall we go then" Kimiko said walking to the edge of the water

"Yeah!" Toriko exclaimed and quickly dived into the water

"Let's go Kimiko" Coco said and then entered the water as well with Kimiko diving in right after him

Wow, Kimiko thought as she saw all the other sea life in the water

She then saw a gigantic fish, she almost released the breath that she was holding from shock

is that the puffer whale, Kimiko thought  
Wait, she thought and saw the fish image was starting to waver and then dispersed to a bunch of small fishes.

An optical illusion, Kimiko thought as she saw the pufferwhale were starting to swim in different directions, she then saw that Toriko was swimming towards one of the pufferwhales and once he touched the fish causing it to turn purple

Toriko-san, Kimiko thought as she swam right next to Coco and Toriko

Coco stuck out his hand motioning them to stay back.

The pufferwhales turns poisonous at the slightest stimulus. First I'll completely erase my presence and approach them, he thought and then disappeared

Ahh, Toriko thought, For a second I thought Coco disappeared. He just erased his presence

Wait, where's Kimiko, Toriko thought while looking around

He then saw that she was being surrounded by a couple of pufferwhales

They're not aware of her presence, he thought as he saw her swimming

He looked back at Coco to see him take out a delicate type knocking gun out of the bag that he was carrying

Now which one should I go for, Coco thought as he looked at the fish, "There are differences between each one in its wariness. Since it's the spawning season, they are tense, but the placidity and carelessness characteristic of animals owning lethal owning lethal poison is bound to show its face as well

This one is good, Coco approached a fish that was just swimming, he then took the knocking gun and struck it's nerve making it go unconscious

His erased presence brought down the guard of pufferwhale, Toriko thought

So like this he thought and his presence started to erase

Toriko's wild aura subsided, Coco looked back at Toriko to see his presence was completely erased, he grasped the gist of it just by looking. Coco offered the knocking gun, but Toriko declined

I memorized the spot to hit, he motioned, I'm going to capture them my way

He then started to head towards towards a pufferfish, he took he left hand and started to attack with fork, but he then made his fork to be one sharp point with his finger

Knocking? With his finger? It'll turn poisonous, Coco thought, he then saw as Toriko stabbed his finger through the gill and immediately pulled it back. He watched as the pufferwhale became unconscious

Yes I got it, he thought, that was when he saw the fish turn purple

Eh, he thought, the angle of my knocking must have been bad, or did I put out killing aura for a second

No, Coco thought, the poison sack must have been near the gill

The two then went up to take a breath of air and proceeded to try again

After an hour the group a started to surface.

"I finally succeeded on one" Toriko said as he started to walk to shore

"Where's Kimiko?" Coco asked

"Right here" both of them jumped in surprise

"Kimiko" Toriko said and then noticed that she was holding a fishnet that had pufferwhales

"Eh, you got some!" Toriko pointed at the fishnet

"Yeah" she lifted the fishnet to make them see the fish, "It took longer than I expected, but I was only able to get three" she sighed in disappointment "If I had better stamina I could I have gotten more"

"That's actually amazing though" Coco said

"Yeah, we were only able to get ten" Toriko said

"Even so it is extremely hard to be able to capture the fish in the first place" Kimiko said she then looked at her delicate type knocking gun, "It was good that I brought my knocking gun"

Wait a minute, Coco and Toriko thought they looked at the knocking gun that was in her hand, where did she put that! It wasn't with her when she dove into the water with us!

Coco quickly snapped out of his thoughts and started to concentrate.

"Now, this is the real deal from here on" Coco said

"The retail market price for pufferwhale that hasn't turned poisonous is about 100 million but in the case that the poison sack is completely removed, this jumps up to 300 million. However if it turns poisonous it becomes zero although it goes about 8 million through the black market" Coco informed them

"It's kind of like a lottery, either you win money or it's just a piece of paper" Kimiko said

"Money's got nothing to do with this" Toriko said, "We leave it all to Coco"

Kimiko watched as Coco prepared a knife and was ready to prepare the Pufferfish whale

"Don't get mad at me even if I fail at preparing all of them" Coco said

"I will get mad" Toriko exclaimed, "Come on Coco!"

"I want to learn too" she said and then hugged Coco's arm unaware that she was still in her swimming attire, "And you promised"

"K-Kimiko!" Coco said embarrassed, "At least dress yourself first!"

"I'm sorry did I do it again" she asked as she immediately let go of his arm

"No, just put on a shirt" he replied

"Hey Coco what was the percent of you succeeding?" Toriko asked

"10%" he answered

"Eh!" they exclaimed

Kimiko looked at Coco's sweaty face as another pufferfish whale turned poisonous.

That's three in a row there's only ten left, Kimiko thought

"Oi did you remove the poison sack?" Toriko said while fishing

"Toriko-san why are you doing something so leisurely like fishing" she exclaimed

"He's had little patience since the old days, just leave it alone" Coco said

Kimiko sighed and then she and Coco turned back to preparing the Pufferwhale

"Kimiko" Coco said in exhaustion

"Yes" she answered

"Instead of me, couldn't you handle it?" he asked

"M-Me" she said

"I've exhausted my energy at capturing the fish. I will only make the rest of the fish poisonous if I continue," Coco explained

"B-But" she stuttered

"It's alright! Kimiko, you're a chef, right? Have confidence, just follow my instructions for the handling procedure" he said

"Coco" she then hugged him, "Thank you!"

"K-Kimiko" Coco said. "The fish"

"Oh, yes" she said and then immediately grabbed her backpack

"Is Kimiko really going to be able to get the poison sack out" Toriko asked while taking a drink of alcohol

"Why don't you instead of spending your free time drinking go and try to catch one or even more pufferwhales then"Coco said

"Kimiko, here" he offered her his knife

"It's okay, I have my own with me" she said  
She took her kitchen knives out of her back pack and laid them on a cloth

Amazing they have a completely wet looking mist finish. They're scrupulously maintained elegant knives, Coco looked at Kimiko who was putting on her chef uniform, Looking at her tools I understand. Kimiko has the ability of a pro chef

This is amazing, Kimiko thought, this is an ingredient my restaurant has never received. I've never had this level of supreme bliss as a chef

"Kimiko, the pufferwhale's poison sack is directly below its bladder. First from the fin's base at the point three knife widths down make a 10 centimeter cut" he instructed

Kimiko did as he instructed and thought, the body is massive and heavy, it's like the time when I had to work on a dismantling job of a gigantic Andre Marlin, it's overwhelmingly thick and heavy

She stopped at exactly 10 centimeters, Coco thought, "Next put in the knife at the gills and cut down to the bone below the chin"

He watched as she stuck the knife at the gill and started to cut down, and thought, she has an amazing skill with a knife

That was when the pufferwhale turned purple

"Oh no" Kimiko said and took out her knife

"You cut to deep" Coco said, it was by 1/10 of a milimeter he thought, "Let's try again"

"Right" she answered and the proceeded to work on another fish

After a couple of failed attempts.

"From there remove the area from the sickle shape around the gills" Coco instructed, "If you clear off the abdomen to the fin"

"It's in sight" Toriko said, "The poison sack!

This is the 7th fish she's worked on and she got to the point of seeing the poison sack, Coco thought, what a wonderful sense of concentration

"Use your bare hands from here Kimiko" Coco said, 'The poison sack has to be taken out slowly

while being rotated" Kimiko started to take out the poison sack, "Toards this side remove the mucus membrane, so you can gently scoop it up. PUt the poisonsack in tthe palm of one hand add the reverse hand on the other side and remove the mucus membrane with care"

Kimiko slowly worked and pulled the poison sack out of the fish.

"You did it!" they all cheered and that was when the pufferwhale started to glow

"If the poison isn't inside the body. It gives off radiance" Coco said

"I think is similar to you, Coco-san" Kimiko said while smiling "they are amazing creatures, dangerous if one don't act careful with them, even so they are people who can give his live to taste it but when they are property handle, they shine with real beauty!"

"Ki-Kimiko," Coco said with his face red and really nervous

"Kimiko! you did wonderful!" Toriko complimented

"Thank you, but it was thanks to Coco-san's instructions" she said

"Anyway, let's prepare the fish" Coco said trying to hide his blush

"In that case let's have a food sampling right away!" Toriko exclaimed, "Kimiko! Make the Pufferwhale's body thin, please!"

"Of course!" she answered

The puffer fish whale's fin has a strong smell, so a little broiling is enough" Coco said as he looked at Toriko preparing the pufferwhale fin sake

"Hey, Kimiko how's it going over there?" Toriko asked as he finished preparing the sake

"I'm finished," she answered as she presented the fish on a gigantic leaf as a plate.

"Oh that looks good," Toriko said as he looked at the meal

"Okay let's eat" Coco said

"Celebrating the capture of the pufferwhale. CHEERS!" the three of them clinked their glasses

"That's a shame" Kimiko said and then took a sip of sake, "Delicious"

"Then now, the pufferwhale sashimi" Toriko then took a gigantic portion of the dish

"Ah, Toriko-san, you're taking too much" Kimiko said

He has no refinement, Coco thought

It's pretty body shining with pink," Toriko observed, "It's got the swing of being like it's completely frosted in beef. Here it's closer to a pufferfish than whale's meat" he then took a bite

Toriko's eyes widened in surprise, "Delicious! Kimiko! How is it the pufferwhale you prepared yourself?"

"It's delicious," she smiled, "It's the first time I've had this kind of sashimi!"

"And the sake is so soft" Kimiko said and took another drink of sake, not noticing her cheeks starting to turn red

"That's good. We did our best and captured it ourselves" he said

"I know! I'm so happy!" she said and then drank another glass of sake with her cheeks blushing, "you two are good friends

"Kimiko!" Coco yelled in alarm and then looked at her red face,"Are you drunk?"

"Huh?" she then had a contemplative look on her face, "Oh yeah, I'm a lightweight when it comes to liquor" she said scratching her cheek

"Then you should stop drinking" Coco informed her making her stop from taking another sip from her cup

"Yeah, I probably should" she then looked at her cup that still had sake in it, "Toriko-san would you like to drink it?"

"Eh?" Toriko said as he was handed the cup

"Go ahead. I've drank enough sake today" she said,

"Ok" he said and then downed the rest of the drink. That was when the realization of what he just did set in.

The cup of sake that he just drank from was a half-finished drink that came from Kimiko.

That was an indirect kiss!, Coco yelled in his mind

"Coco-san?" Kimiko asked moving closer to him, "You're a little weird sometimes, but I like you!"

"W-What?" Coco stuttered making Kimiko giggled

"Coco" Toriko muttered with a hint of anger

"Toriko-san's interesting too" she said, "Although I don't really know you, I know you're a good person"

"Kimiko" Toriko said he then started to redden when Kimiko leaned on his arm

"Zzzzzzz"

"Looks like the sake knocked her out" Coco said as he saw Kimiko sleeping while leaning on Toriko

"I don't know if I should feel annoyed or relieved" Toriko muttered and messed his hair, "Probably relief"

"Anyway we should get going" Coco said that was when they felt an ominous aura

They turned their heads to see a strange robot that was covered in black hair with a beak in its face like a bird, its hand having three fingers.

Coco roared and his skin started to turn black.

That's lethal poison, Toriko thought and then quickly and gently set Kimiko aside, and then released a pulsed of energy himself.

They both watched it carefully as it scratched its head and then left dragging a net full of pufferwhales

"Coco-san, Toriko-san" Kimiko asked as she started to wake up and then caught a glimpse of the GT Robo leaving.

Coco's skin turned back to its normal color and collapsed to his knees

"Coco! What happened?!" Kimiko asked in concern as she ran over to him

"I'm fine" he said, "just tired"

"Coco, what was that creature?" Toriko asked

"It's footprints weren't here when we got here, that means it came from the sea passing through the 1000 meter deep sea"

"It's not a living thing," Coco said "That was not a living creature"

"That creature's dangerous" Kimiko said

"It is," Toriko said, "Let's hurry and get out of here"

After the group cleaned up and then started to leave the cave

"It was nice meeting you Coco" Kimiko said as Coco stood by Kiss

Kiss then cawed getting her attention.

"It was nice meeting you too Kiss" Kimiko said petting the Emperor Crow. Kiss then started to place her head against Kimiko's chest as Kimiko continued to rub her head. The two males blushed at the scene.  
"Anyway" Coco said his face red from embarrassment, "Kimiko, although it was a short trip I'm really glad I met you"

"Yeah, I've learned a lot from you Coco-san" she said

"Next time I'll show up to your restaurant. The Tricky Knife, was it?" he asked

"Yes, you can come any time. I'll treat you to a full course" she answered

"I'll be looking forward to it" he said

"Toriko" Coco said facing him, "Soon we'll probably meet again"

"Yeah, that's probably true" Toriko replied

That was when they heard the sound of helicopters got their attention.

"IGO?" Kimiko asked

"Yeah" Toriko answered

"I should be going now" Coco said as he then jumped onto Kiss's back, "Farewell" he then flew off.

* * *

**lunamugetsu: Hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Like I said in the first chapter, have any ideas for any beasts or ingredients tell me and if I use it I will give you credit**

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**lunamugetsu: I do not own Toriko**

**co-writer: MisteriosaSaky **

* * *

Kimiko sat in a helicopter and watched as Toriko started to assemble his own that was about three foot long.

"Done it's complete!" he exclaimed as he finished putting the bun on, "I call it the Toriko Burger!"

"Toriko-san how are you supposed to eat that?" she asked while looking at the burger

"With Devil Serpent Hamburger meat, enchanted with Mineral Cheese, and the Neo-Tomato I got from Coco in this, the taste and nutritional value is outstanding!" he exclaimed

_He's not even listening to me,_ she thought

"Idtadakimaaaa" Toriko then unhinged his jaw and at ate burger in one bite

"Anyway, Toriko" A man with black hair wearing sunglasses and a suit asked, "Was the Pufferwhale going to enter your full course?"

"It had impact, but the extent of the sea reaches far and wide, I shouldn't be too hasty in choosing my fish dish" he said while chewing on his burger

"Um," Kimiko said getting their attention, "Who are you?" she pointed at the man in the suit

"I am Department Head Johannes" he introduced himself, "How exactly did you get in the helicopter"

"It wasn't by choice" Kimiko sighed, "When the helicopter landed, Toriko-san grabbed me and dragged me on the helicopter"

"Really?" Johannes asked, _How come I didn't see her before?_

"Well, I was making a fuss, but I guess I was really quiet" she said

"Anyway, why were you there in the first place. Are you a bishokuya?" he asked

"No, I'm a chef, I just accompanied Toriko-san in getting the Pufferwhale" she explained

"Isn't it a bit dangerous to a chef?" Johannes ask, concerned of her well being "after all there are numerous people that would like to get the Puffer Whale no matter what they have to do"

"Well, one guy tried to use me as bait" Kimiko said, "But I knocked him out by hitting his pressure points"

"Pressure points" Johannes said

"Yeah, it was either that or use the taser" she said

"Taser?" he asked

Kimiko then reached into her pocket and took out a black taser and then pressed the button, which then made the taser release a strong electrical lightning bolt towards Johannes and Toriko

"What kind of taser is that! We weren't even touching it!" Johannes exclaimed

"It was a birthday present, but I don't think a taser is supposed to be this strong" she said and then putted it away

"It isn't, it's like a torture device" Johannes said

"I'm sure glad that you didn't use it on me before" Toriko laughed

"Don't say such things!" -she exclaim blushing hard- "i carry it only for protection, and i dont like to hurt people, even less a friend!"

"That's good" Toriko laughed and then patted her head causing her to pout. That was when the helicopter stopped

"Um, where are we anyway" she asked them

"This is the first biotope. The IGO's prided largest 'garden'" Johannes explained

"Although it's called a 'garden', it's totally different. The whole island is an arc that area is 500,000 square kilometers" Toriko said

"500,000" Kimiko repeated

"The island is famed for its selectively bread living things and cloned animals" Johannes explained

"Isn't it also used for tourism" Toriko asked

"Yes, the limit for going to the island for tourism per year is one million people. By the way a reservation requires a 5 year wait" Johannes then looked at Toriko, "I should say that bringing with you any food or drink to the island is prohibited, Toriko-san"

"It's nickname is the 'gourmet garden' nowadays new delicacies are said to be born here, on this island" Toriko said nonchalantly

"He's not even listening to me" Johannes sighed

"I heard that the ancient food treasure, the Regal Mammoth lives there too, right" Kimiko asked

"Yeah, the request I got was the Regal Mammoth, but the real goal is different right?" Toriko looked at Johannes

"The details will be explained by the chief" Johannes said

The group then exited the helicopter to be greeted by two guards.

"Gochisousama, Toriko-sama" they said in unison

"Stop it with that greeting" Toriko said as he walked over to them, "Is the chief here?

"Yes, he's eager and furthermore his stomach is empty and he is looking forward to it!" they informed him

"Why?" Toriko asked

"So this is the entrance to the island" Kimiko asked

"This isn't an exact route, accurately this is the research facility's entrance. And there's another entrance for sight-seeing generally only one small part of the garden is presented to the public. You can't enter the interior garden without passing through this 'First Gourmet Research Facility'" Johannes said

"It looks fun" Kimiko said as she walked in

"You're a chef, right? You can't enter this place simply Kimiko-san" Johannes said

"Hey, hurry up, Kimiko, or I'll leave you behind!" Toriko yelled

"I'm right here" Kimiko said appearing right next to Toriko

"Ah! Stop doing that" he exclaimed, "Anyway this place is big so stay close to me okay"

"Okay" Kimiko said as she walked right next to him

"Wow!" Kimiko exclaimed as she saw the facility," this is the Gourmet Research Facility" she looked at all the ingredients that were in the machines

"It's all a giant foodstuff production factory" Kimiko said while walking

"About 30% of the world's ingredients are possible to be produced here though it is all for study" Johannes said

"I don't recognize some of the ingredients" she said

"Of course that's ordinary for such a huge garden selective breeding is being done" he said

"It's study that can't be done publicly" Toriko said and then started to take off his shirt

"Toriko-san why are you taking off your clothes" Kimiko asked

"It's standard procedure, they have to scrub us down and sterilize our clothes" Toriko said and then took off his pants leaving him in his boxers

"I have to do it too, right?" She asked curiously, Toriko then relapsed that Kimiko haf to undress and blushed

"So do I go in with Toriko or is there one for women" Kimiko asked

The men then blushed a deep red, "After!" they all exclaimed, "You're going AFTER Toriko!"

"Okay" Kimiko said

"What do we do?" asked a male employee to all of the other men

"We can ask for Rin?" another asked uncomfortablly

"Are you kidding me, she's busy right now, and once she finds out that Toriko is here she won't even do her work" an employee said

"This is really a bad time to only have one female employee" another employee

"Wait, Rin is the only female employee here?" a guy said

"Yeah, don't tell me you haven't noticed!" another guy said

"Well, I never really thought about it" the man laughed

"Umm, if I'm a problem I can just wait here." she said

"N-No it's fine" the guys stuttered, "Let's just wait for Toriko to finish first"

"If you are sure..." -she said insecure, and then smiled at them "thank you

"No problem" the guys said and then a bell dinged signalling that Toriko had finished

"Here you go" the guys said and then handed her soap and a towel, "Be sure to scrub thoroughly"

"Okay" the chef said and then walked in

In a couple of minutes Kimiko walked out in her sterilized clothes.

"Come on Kimiko, the chief is 60 stories into the basement" Toriko said and motioned towards the elevator

"Um Toriko-san. What kind of person is the chief?" she asked

"He's an ordinary old drunk" Toriko bluntly stated

"In the IGO he comes after the president and vice president. As a matter of fact he's called the No. 3 man" Toriko said

"Wow, he's in a very high position" Kimiko said, "It's starting to make me feel nervous"

"T-Toriko-san?" she ask shyly- "Do you think i can make a good impression? After all if he is so important I don't want to offend him in anyway"

"Don't worry Kimiko" Toriko patted her head, "He's a good guy. Oh and make sure not to get separated from me"

"Ok" Kimiko said and then the elevator doors open and Kimiko saw a monkey with carnivorous teeth heading towards her only for it to hit the glass cage it was in

"A new species of Battalion Yeti?" Toriko said, "Chain animals"

"Gochisousama, Toriko-sama" An employee said covered in blood and was missing his left arm, "Welcome the chief is waiting"

"Uh, Toriko-san" Kimiko asked, "What is this place!?"

She looked around to see different animals in glass cages

"I've never seen creatures like this before" Kimiko said

"They're like clones of extinct species or mixes of fellow animals."Toriko explained, "They're mostly ones that don't currently exist in the wild. They're artificial 'new species'"

"They're nicknamed chain animals. They're here for the great cause of what's called gourmet research to be carried out. But for the animals protection and from an ethical point of view, this place is in the research facility, but it's top secret" he said

"This is bad! The Muscle Crab has escaped!" an employee yelled

Kimiko looked over to see a muscular crab.

"There's no delay. Step back Kimiko" Toriko cracked his knuckles

"Fry Punch!" a bald man with scars and screw in his head delivered a punch towards the crab knocking it out

Fry Punch, Kimiko thought

"Unforgiving as usual. Have a little more sympathy for the animals. Chief Mansam!"

"BAHAHA!" the man laughed, "Toriko! Welcome!" the man then took a drink from the bottle of liquor in his hand

"It's welcome back right!" the man laughed and shook hands with Toriko

"Already drunk. You drunkard chief" Toriko laughed

"Welcome back?" Kimiko said

"You're always drinking in this basement. What's it like when you occasionally go out to a town chief?" Toriko said

"Bahahaha! Nowhere's as stimulating as this place!" Mansam laughed, "That's right have you seen the coliseum in a while Toriko?"

"Not yet, what sorta thing is happening there?"

"Today there's a match to be seen" Mansam laughed

"Who's fighting" Toriko asked

"The Battlewolf" he answered

The group then were led to the Coliseum to see the crowd cheering for the fighting beasts.

"Toriko-san" Kimiko asked, "What's this place?"

"The Gourmet Coliseum, " he said, "An arena with the purpose of measuring wild beasts fighting strengths and capture levels. But it's real purpose is for powerful or rich men as simply a place for a hobby"

"BAHAHAH!" Mansam laughed, "You're giving it a bad reputation, Toriko! But that's right on target!"

"Umm, Mansam-san?" Kimiko said getting his attention, making him jump slightly "it's a pleasure to meet you"

"You were there the entire time" he said finally noticing her causing her to sigh

"yes I have" she sighed

She then looked at the Coliseum to see a Galala Crocodile beating a Troll Kong

"Though the capture level of the Troll Kong is higher, it already used up all its stamina fighting the other wild beasts" Toriko said. Kimiko then watched as the Troll Kong then delivered to a blow to the Galala Crocodile's skull causing it to black out

"Ooh. Precisely at the place of its brain as expected of the Troll Kong's Power. Even with the Galala Crocodile's small brain it caused cerevral concussion" Toriko said

The Troll Kong then pounded its chest in succession.

"As expected of the Troll Kong!" Mansam said" There was no surprise! Well that at least sets their places the capture levels are even accurate! Eh Toriko!"

"There a difference in intelligence the Galala Crocodile is pretty strong" Toriko said, "More than that, is a Battlewolf really going to appear here chief?"

"Do you think it's a lie, looking at this sold out crowd customers!" Mansam yelled, "Now let's prepare your special seats, Toriko!"

"Isn't this place always sold out" Toriko said as he followed Mansam

"Bahaha, I guess so! But today is especially hot isn't it?" Mansam said

"I thought regular people couldn't enter the Biotope" Kimiko asked

"Kimiko take a good look at the crowd" Mansam said. Kimiko looked around the crowd to see people cheering and throwing money

"I don't recognize them" she bluntly said

"Bahahaha! You sure are blunt!" Mansam laughed making her blush

"Hehe" Kimiko nervously laughed

"The customers here are mostly presidents of every country and famous wealthy people" Toriko explained, "Gourmet Mania is only for the very wealthy. The IGO, has gone past its foundation as a united nations specialized agency. That's due to the great demand for gourmet ingredients that it's become a huge organization. Nowadays it's grown into a gigantic independent organization. The current number of member nations is 360, even exceeding the member-nation count of the united nations. A lot of the people here are all the IGO member-nation's VIP's. Now because they want to see this coliseum country heads joining in the IGO are here"

Mansam laughed, "This is a thrilling place isn't it! It's been established as the place to let out stress for ht rich. Gambling is also done and an enormous amount of money gets moved in one day. Particularly today. You'll be able to see the strongest confrontation from ancient times! Today's main event!" Mansam then lead them to the front row seats

Kimiko looked into the battle arena to see the gates lift up to see a gigantic elephant with a reptilian head sticking out, "ELEPHANTSAURUAS!" another gate opened to reveal a gigantic tiger-striped walrus, "GAUCHI!" another gate opened to reveal a silver haired Troll Kong , "SILVERBACK!" then a gigantic bird that had numerous heads growing out of it's body went onto the arena, "GEROLD!" the announcer introduced the animals one by one

"They're famous wild beasts" Kimiko said as she looked at them

"They're all usual matches, the most popular wild beasts, as always, but what today's customers came for are the wild beasts coming out of the 5th and 6th gates" Mansam said, "The Battlewolf and the Devil Serpent"

"Heh" Toriko said, "The two animals that were said to compete for the strongest position in ancient times? A match won't be interesting, though. It's said that the Battlewolf is nearly extinct in the wild thoughit should be fun to see one"

Mansam laughed, "In a fight between you and a Battlewolf I don't know who'd win!"

"I wonder" Toriko pondered, "The strongest wolf has great pride"

"We've kept you waiting!" the announcer said, "The fifth gate is opening! Finally The Gourmet Coliseum is proud to have for the first time!" Out walked a white wolf that towered over the other beasts, "Produced from ancient times, the strongest wolf! Introducing the Battlewolf!"

"This is the Battlewolf" Toriko said

The crowd cheered as they watched the Battlewolf enter the arena

"What a presence. Doesn't it give you goosebumps?" Toriko asked

"Yeah" Kimiko agreed and then looked at the Battlewolf.

Something's off, she thought

"Look at the others" Toriko said ,"They're all shaking in fear"

"Rin" Mansam talked into his walkie talkie, "Please send in more Battle Fragrance"

"Shut up Baldy!" could be heard on the receiving end

"Did you just call me handsome!" Mansam exclaimed causing Toriko and Kimiko to sigh

That was when a smoke started to enter the arena

"Oh they've started preparing for battle" Toriko observed, "How are the odds?"

Kimiko looked at the board where people placed their bets to see the Battlewolf in the lead and the Devil Serpent right after it

"As I thought the most popular is the Battlewolf. Even though the Devil Serpent hasn't come out yet, times 2.2 it's the popularity you'd expect"

"So what's gonna happen" Toriko said, "The King's real power"

Kimiko watched as all of the beasts then lunged at the Battlewolf and started to bite it, but the Battlewolf just stood there breathing heavily

I've seen this before, Kimiko thought as she saw the Battlewolf struggling with the beasts

"It's appearance is odd, Chief!" Toriko said, "That Battlewolf"

"Yeah" Mansam agreed. Toriko looked closely at the Battlewolf, "Chief. Is that a female?"

"Yeah, it's a female" Mansam answered

Oh no, Kimiko thought as she heard Toriko's and Mansam's conversation, that was when money started to be tossed into the air.

"KUGI PUCH!" Toriko yelled as he delivered a blow to the Gauchi knocking it out

"Toriko-san" she said as she saw him in the arena

"It's been a long time since I've stood here" Toriko said and then looked at the Battlewolf, "Hey Legendary King"

"Toriko!" the people in the audience exclaimed

"It's Toriko!"

"The Bishokuya Toriko has trespassed into the coliseum!"

"Can we bet on Toriko?!"

That was when Toriko's name popped up on the betting board

"That moron" Mansam said, "Where the hell did he" he then saw a hole that was in the dome, "WHAT!"

In Mansam's surprise Kimiko then slipped into the battle arena

The Gauchi roared as it regained consciousness

"Hey, Hey" Toriko looked at the beast, " He was able to survive my technique even with 2 hits"

The beast roared as it looked out Toriko.

"YOU'RE NOISY YOU WALRUS!" Toriko yelled as he used his intimidation scaring off the beasts

While he was doing that Toriko was being the one that was being bet on

There's no doubt, Toriko thought, She's pregnant and on the verge of childbirth. She from the beginning didn't have fighting eyes even my intimidation has no response.

The Battlewolf is never in a group, It's a lone wolf. If it's its own child, the period it spends with another when it gave birth. It's said it's only that day. Therefore the Battlewolf, on the day it gives birth, it exhausts its limit of love. That is for a lifetime of lonely fighting, the Battlewolf's only those fangs rest. The day love is told of course.

"Chief!" Toriko called, "Suspend the match! The Battlewolf can't fight! Tell Rin to calm down the wild beasts!"

"I thought something was weird when it didn't react to Toriko's intimidation" Mansam muttered, "Got It" he then started to contact Rin

The Battlewolf then sighed and then lied down on the ground

"The Battlewolf" Toriko exclaimed in shock

"What happened! The Battlewolf suddenly relaxed!" the crowd yelled

Toriko then looked behind him to see the Silverback trying to crush him, "Bastard" he yelled and then delivered a punch to its torso

"Battlewolf" Toriko said, "It's alright give birth to your child with a peace of mind. Leave those guys to me. And this becoming a show for that human audience. For one as proud as you, it's a stubborn disgrace, right?"

The Battlewolf grunted and panted

That was when Toriko started to get back to fighting the other beasts

While Toriko was fighting Kimiko walked up to the Battlewolf that was growling in pain

That's not good, Kimiko thought as she looked at the Battlewolf

When animals go into labor they do not openly show that they are in pain, so as to not let the other animals know that they are vulnerable, Kimiko looked at the Battlewolf that was grunting in pain

Animals tend to give birth to animals in a much shorter time than for humans. If the baby isn't positioned correctly during birth the uterus may rupture, Kimiko walked closer to the Battlewolf, in which she started to growl as a warning

Kimiko stopped and then looked at the Battlewolf in the eye, "I'm not going to harm you or your child. I want to make sure that you will both be okay after this birth. So please trust me" her eyes then glowed gold for a split second

The Battlewolf looked over Kimiko and then laid its head down allowing Kimiko to walk over.

"Thank you very much" Kimiko bowed and walked closer

This is my first time doing this, she thought with concern and with a look of determination, "I won't fail you"

Kimiko took a deep breath, "No backing out now" she then placed her hand on where the baby should be.

Just like I thought the baby is in the wrong position, she thought and started to lightly press on the spot receiving movement from the baby

"I can't force the baby to move, I have to guide" she whispered to herself and started to lightly press causing the baby to shift.

Kimiko exhaled another breath and then an explosion got her attention, she looked over to see Toriko delivering a punch to the Silverback

Toriko-san, Kimiko sighed and then felt the baby shift under her hands, bringing her back to her situation.

"Slowly" she whispered to herself as she started to shift the baby into the right position.

"There we go" Kimiko said once she was sure the baby was in correct position. The Battlewolf then panted and breathed heavily, Kimiko let out a sigh in relief and then heard the sound of glass shattering.

"Hey, the wild beasts are getting out!" Toriko yelled "Run away!"

The audience then yelled and then ran away in panic

"Toriko-san" Kimiko sighed and then looked over to the Battlewolf to see that she was not in pain anymore

"Look Kimiko! The bright sparkling is pretty eh!" Toriko said, "They're celebratory fireworks! For the new legend the new Battlewolf's birth"

Kimiko looked over to the Battlewolf to now see the child sitting right next to her mother. Kimiko smiled at their displays of affection

"Welcome to the Gourmet Age" Toriko said

"So cute" Kimiko said as she saw the child and mother bond, that was when she heard the cry of the Gerold being punched back into the arena.

She sighed, "I guess, I better get used to this"

"I'm surprised that a clone was able to give birth" Mansam said as he cracked his knuckles, "Is this also the work of the Gourmet Cells"

"You think so", Kimiko said at the side of Toriko, making him stiffen in surprise

"Kimiko!" Toriko cried in alarm as he saw her standing right next to him, "How long have you been there?!"

"I've been here ever since you punched the Gauchi" she answered surprising him

"Eh! Kimiko's there too" Mansam exclaimed

"How could you not notice Chief Mansam!" Toriko yelled in anger

"EH?! Did you just call me handsome!?" Mansam asked

"No I didn't!" Toriko yelled

"It's fine, Toriko-san" -she said grabbing and squeezing his arm- "after all, if I didn't get here the two of them would probably have been dead"

"Eh, what did you do?" Toriko asked

"The baby was coming out in the wrong position, so I just repositioned the baby" she said

"And how do you know how to do that" He asked

"Reading" she said

That was when they heard a large banging noise and then noticed one of the cell doors were starting to open.

Kimiko jumped in surprise as the gate was forced open by a Devil Snake

Devil snake? Toriko is tired and the battle wolf is in worse shape, Kimoko thought with concern- mansam-san is the only one who can do something now.

Kimiko started to shake in nervousness.

Should I, she thought, she then felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Toriko

"Don't worry Kimiko, everything's going to be alright" He said giving her a reassuring smile

"But" she said

"Don't worry, I'm tougher then I look, plus Mansam doesn't go down that easily" he pointed at Mansam who was now starting to attack the GT Robo.

A roar caught her attention she turned to see the Devil Snake which had a completely full stomach, "The Devil Snake ate the beasts!"

The Battlewolf then stood up and started to walk over to the Devil Snake,

"B-Battlewolf wait! Youshouldn't fight in your condition!" -she exclaimed with concern, the mother give a growl looking at her pup- "i-i get it, ill make sure she is safe!"

Kimiko watched as the Devil Snake then tried to grab the Battlewolf only for her to bite off its arms

"She bit them off" Toriko exclaimed

This is the Battlewolf, Kimiko thought and grew concerned when the Battlewolf wobbled but then caught herself before she hit the ground.

A whimper made her look at the newly born Battlewolf.

"Go ahead" Toriko said, "By pouring in all the life she had, she gave birth to you. you can be a dependent child to your mother this is your last chance. Go to her" The baby Battlewolf then started to rush towards her mother. When she was about to reach her, the Mother Battlewolf was then struck by a beam through her neck.

Kimiko gasped in surprise as she saw the mother Battlewolf started to stumble. Toriko growled and then looked over to where the blast had come from to see the GT Robo shaking its head, "Huhaha! That one doesn't have the will to eat! Things that seem disgusting are not needed, DIE!" it laughed

Kimiko watched as the mother Battlewolf started to walk over to her child and started to groom her.

"HUHAHAHA!" the GT Robo laughed, "What are you doing? I don't understand it?"

Kimiko silently growled and gave a hateful glare towards the GT Robo, "Something like you wouldn't be able to understand" she said quietly

That was when the arena started to be filled with white smoke.

"Huh?" Kimiko said and then noticed another appear.

"Endorphin smoke" she said, "For the time being I had to fire it"

The woman emerged from the smoke to reveal a woman with short black hair wearing a red gi top with green borders with no sleeves and black knee-high socks.

"Im grateful with this...but" Kimiko asked getting closer to the woman, surprising her "who are you?"

"Eh?! Have you been there all the time" she exclaimed

"Yes, I have" Kimiko sighed, "So can you please tell me who you are"

"Im Rin, and who are you?" She asked while staring at Kimiko

"I'm Kimiko" she answered flinching under Rin's stare

"Wait, you're the women that Toriko entered the Biotope with aren't you" she glared

"Yes" she answered, "Is that a problem?"

"Yes" Rin yelled and then started to daydream, "I wish I was with Toriko! I would love to be with him everywhere!"

"That is creepy! Also we are only friends!" Kimiko answered with a light blush "we have been together in a food quest only 2 times!"

"Eh?" Rin said

"Like I said, we're only friends" she said while trying to calm down Rin, "and besides I doubt he looks at me like that!"

"Oh" Rin said and then they heard a loud crash

Kimiko and Rin both look to see Toriko in a fight with the GT Robo.

Kimiko surveyed the aftermath of Toriko's fight with the GT Robo. The entire arena was destroyed with only rubble leftover

She looked at the mother Battlewolf, that had died while standing, her child sitting in front of her.

The child then walked over to her mother and licked her fur and waited for her mother to groom her again, although knowing that she won't.

"All day is impossible, but it would be fine to be together for a little while" Toriko said as he looked at the child

The Battlewolf then picked up a piece of leftover meat that came from the Devil Serpent and placed it in front of Toriko

"Meat from the Devil Serpent as thanks?" Toriko said and then knelt down to the child's height, "Let me say one thing, I didn't fight to save your mother. It was self-centered I just beat up that guy because he pissed me off. You eat that meat. Okay. For now on, you have to live strong for your mother's part, too. As a being selected with Gourmet Cells" the child whimpered, "Nervous?" Toriko then stretched out his hands and petted the Battlewolf, "Don't worry, I was originally a chain animal too. I fought here countless times, too. You're the same as me. You're not alone"

"Baby Battlewolf..." Kimiko said getting closer to the pair "Toriko-san is right, you are not alone, I'm here too!" she smiled at the pup "also i promised your mother I'll make sure you are safe, and I plan to keep that promise" she started petting the Battlewolf's head, and the pup jumped on her, licking her face.

"Hahaha!" Kimiko laughed as the Battlewolf continued to lick her

"S-stop that...hehehe...that tickles" Kimiko said trying to get away from the pup

Toriko walked over to the Battlewolf and started and started to pet her, "Your fur sure feels nice. It's like thick toweling. Yeah, I'll call you Terry. Terrycloth!" Terry barked at her new name.

"T-Toriko-san! Im happy with the name of Terry, but please lift her off of me!" Kimiko said under Terry, making Toriko jump slightly

"Eh?" Toriko said and then saw that Kimiko was completely under Terry

"Please get her off" she asked while being licked by Terry

Bark Bark

"S-STOP!" -giggle kimiko between licks of Terry tongue-

"The ever-unaffectionate Battlewolf is showing its love to Toriko and Kimiko?" Mansam said as he watched Kimiko tried to stop Terry from giving her kisses.

"Come on Terry get off of her" Toriko said making Terry stop kissing Kimiko and got off

"Ahh..." Kimiko sighed in relief, "I can breath now"

"Hahaha!" Mansam laughed at the group, "now that, that's over with! How about we have a meal!"

"Yeah, it sound great!" Kimiko said

* * *

The group then went to the chief room

Where a feast was prepared for them

"Here, I've prepared some extraordinary cooking! Eat to your hearts content!" Mansam said as the group stood in front of a gigantic table filled with food

"Wow, this entire table is bigger then the kitchen of my restaurant" Kimiko said as she looked at the table

"Hahaha! This is my full course menu! Enjoy it at your heart content!" -Mansam said petting the head of Kimiko, making her blush an pout in response-

Kimiko looked at the cooked dragon that was on a plate, "that's a Bachhus dragon. That's a High-class ingredient" she said

All of these have a high alcoholic intake, Toriko thought eyeing Kimiko with concern, is she going to be okay?

"Tonight, enjoy my full course! It's just food with alcohol in them though!" Mansam laughed while drinking again

He's a really heavy drinker, Kimiko thought, I don't really like sake, since I'm a lightweight.

"Sake is unreasonable!" Rin yelled

"I'm not listening to you!" Mansam said, "But you can have the parfait"

"They sure are noisy guys. You're the most good at manners" Toriko turned to look at Terry, "It's wise."

Kimiko looked over to see that Terry was patiently sitting there.

"Come here Terry!" Toriko said, Terry then barked and walked over to Toriko

"You are really cute!" Kimiko exclaimed at the sight of Terry,

Toriko then proceeded to be pet Terry causing her bark in happiness.

Kimiko then looked over at Rin who was blushing and gushing while looking at Toriko.

"You really love Toriko-san, don't you" Kimiko asked

"Yeah" she gushed and started to daydream

Kimiko smiled at Rin as she daydream and then proceeded to eat her meal

She then started to cut her tofu

Wow, when I cut the meat it was frictionless, like tofu, she thought and then ate it

Delicious, she thought and continued to eat

"Isn't it amazing, Toriko-san" Kimiko looked at Toriko who already had stacks of empty plates piled high and was still eating

"You're eating too fast!" she exclaimed

"Oh, isn't that Frosted Tofu! I'm eating that next!" he said with his mouth full

"Toriko-san please don't talk with your mouth full" she scolded and then saw that the wounds that were on his face had healed.

That must be the work of the Gourmet Cells, she thought

"Now that we're here, chief, about the work we have this time" Toriko asked

"Huh? Work? Mansam said and then realization struck him. "AAAAAAHHHH I FORGOT! The Regal Mammoth! This is bad! The GT Robo guy slipped in here expressly to keep us here! He causes chaos in here so he would have time to capture the Regal Mammoth. This is bad Regal-chan has been crossed over into the Bishokukai's hands"

Regal-chan? Kimiko thought

"It's alright" Rin said while eating her ice cream, "I've just now gotten contact from onii-chan. It seems he's already on this island"

"What!?" Mansam and Toriko exclaimed

"Sani is!"Toriko said and then looked at Rin, "Really Rin?"

Rin blushed and then looked away, He said my name, she thought

"What did he say, Rin?" Toriko asked

"Oh, yeah" Rin said, "He captured the Regal Mammoth. It seems he's coming this way"

Sani, Kimiko thought

The group was waiting outside, for Rin's brother Sani to show up.

"Delicious! Drunken Beef!"Toriko said as he bit into the meat that he had brought along

"Toriko-san did you really have to bring that along with you?" Kimiko asked

"Let me have some!" Mansam said and then took a bite on the other side of the meat

"Hey that's mine!" Toriko yelled

Kimiko only sighed as the two began to argue

"Sani-san is here?" Kimiko said quietly.

"He's here!" Rin yelled getting their attention

They looked over to see a man carrying a gigantic tiger-striped Mammoth that was about the size of a building.

"Wow, he's carrying the mammoth with just one hand" Kimiko said

"It's not just with one hand, ye see" Mansam said as he drank his liquor

Kimiko then noticed a bunch of wild beasts emerging from behind the rocks.

"Those are Gang Hoods!" Kimiko exclaimed

"They're ferocious beasts with vast appetite! They're planning to get the mammoth!"

"No need to worry" Toriko said while eating

"But" Kimiko said

"Just watch" he said

Kimiko watched as the beasts were about to attack him, but then paused and dropped to the grown completely paralyzed

Knocking?He's not even touching them. How did he? she thought as she watched him toss the Mammoth over to them causing them to jump and making Mansam catch it.

"Ah, sorry. Was it a lil' heavy chief?" the multi-colored hair man said

"But nice catch 's expected. It seems that your physical strength hasn't waned one bit but, there's not enough 'beauty' The way you caught the mammoth my hear doesn't beat at al' and I got no sense of being moved whats' ever. I mean, you're bowlegged, clumsy, have no sexiness, it sorta gives an impression like 'Just Die Already!" he said

Sani, Kimiko thought and sighed as she listened to him rant

"Hey Sani! Don't be throwing around the precious Treasure Food! You haven't changed at all from before. Why you! You damn bastard!" Mansam yelled in fury

"Even though I've kindly brought this all the way here to give you, I'd like to be thanked" Sani said and then jumped onto the cliff that Toriko and Mansam were on, "Or rath, I don't really want to bve called a Damn Bastard by you chief" he then turned to Toriko ,"Hey, long time Toriko. Your cells are more vitalized than in the older days, the elasticity of your skin is high as well. It's evident that you're eating good stuff"

"Hey, hey Sani. Don't go touching my skin all over the place, it's uncomfortable" Toriko rubbed his cheek

"Wait a sec! Oni-chan! I don't want you touching Toriko as you please!" Rin yelled

"Rin! you!" Sani looked at Rin, "Hell are these clay pipe-like legs! And the fat under the skin is insane! You're only eating sweet stuff, aren't you!"

"Shut up!" Rin yelled, "It doesn't have anything to do with you!"

"I don't want to have anything to do with such a man-like sister!" Sani yelled

"Like, I want to have a girly brother like you!" Rin yelled

"Shut up!" Sani yelled in anger

"Hehehe" Kimiko giggled at Sani's antics, making Sani gasp in surprise- "Sani-san is really different with other people, but i like this part of you"

"Miko!" Sani said and walked over to Kimiko

"Miko?" the rest of the group said

"It's been awhile Sani-san" Kimiko said

"Miko" Sani pouted, "I told you to call me Sani"

"But it's disrespectful" she answered

"Miko" he said

Kimiko blushed, "Sani"

"Kimiko, you know Sani" Toriko asked

"Yeah, you see..."

FLASHBACK

-kimiko Pov-

Kimiko was looking around the forest she was in to search for any good ingredients that she could use for her restaurant.

I wonder how my restaurant is doing, She thought, I did tell them that I was going out to get some ingredients, but they might not have heard me. Maybe I should have left a note. She sighed,

A certain ingredient caught her attention.

"Ah" Kimiko smiled and looked at the plant in front of her

"These are Cinnamon Chrysanthemums" she looked at the brown flowers that were blooming, "If I dry them and then grind them it will make excellent cinnamon!"

Once she was finished with collecting the Chrysanthemums she heard a strange noise

"What is that?" she said

*boom, crash, bang*

She then started walking towards the sound. When she finally reached the origin of the sound she found a Mint Skunk which had green fur with intricate white designs on its tail.

"A mint skunk" she said

The skunk is trying to attack a man with long multicolored hair, he seems impassive at the ferocity of it's attacks, his posture is regal and confident, and his purple and green suit is faultless, even with all the fuss around him

"Ah, I seemed to encounter something beautiful!" He screamed, "a mint skunk, even though skunks are disgusting creatures that disgustingly shoots out a disgusting stench from it's disgusting behind. This one shoots out a sweet mint fragrance!"

I'm guessing he doesn't like disgusting things, she thought and observed the two

SANI POV

Sani grumbled as he was walking through the woods

"Finding a beautiful creature is incredibly hard, all the creatures I've encountered are all DISGUSTING!" He shuddered as he encountered a soy spider, a disgustingly big black spider that had high grade soy sauce, but is still disgusting, and then encountering a stinky blue cheese baboon. "Such disgusting animals!"

"What does it take to find a Mint Skunk!" He yelled

Right on cue, in front of him pass a Mint Skunk, walking slowly, like in search for something

"You gotta be kidding" Sani said as he looked at the Mint Skunk in front of him. The mint skunk then turned its head to look at Sani and them started to release a sweet mint scent putting Sani in a trance

"Ahh, what a nice smell, it's sweet but the spice of the mint causes it to be better" he then snapped out of his stupor, "wait I'm not supposed to be in a trance I have to get the Skunk!" He then looked at the Mint skunk before him, "your claws are strong and sharp enough to cut through steel. I better be careful with you"

The Skunk, seeing his reaction became aware of the danger, releasing a barrage of attacks, creating loud noises

"Ah, it seems like you're getting serious" Sani said and then quickly dodges as the skunk started to swipe its claws at Sani

That was when a sweet scent invaded his nose causing him to stop, accidentally letting his guard down, that was when the skunk struck Sani

"Agh" he cried in alarm as he clutched his side in pain

"Are you alright?"

"Wha?" he said clutching his wound

"Who is there!"he looked around

"Right here" Sani then saw a woman right next to him

"Kyaaaaaah" he yelled

"You scream like a girl" she bluntly stated

"I'm not a girl!" He yelled

"I never said you were" she said

"Anyway, why isn't the skunk attacking us" he asked as he tried to sit up but clutched his side that was now bleeding

"It's probably because you're wounded he doesn't see you as a threat anymore" she said as she looked at the mink skunk that just went back to looking for food

"You are a bishokuya, right?" she asked, he nodded in reply, "Do you have Gourmet Cells?"

"Yes, but how do you know about Gourmet Cells?"

She then brought out a bento with couple of sandwiches.

"Here you can have them, after all you need it more than I do"

"Thanks" he said as he took the food and was about to way them when he clutched his side in pain.

Kimiko then started to open the bento and took out her chopsticks and picked up some rice and raised it to his face.

"Uh" Sani said

"Open up!" -she said with a frown, and when only keep staring at her, she pout- "it's for your owngood! Open up!" -clutching his chin and attempting to feed him-

"Oi!" He yelled as he attempted to move but froze in pain

She frowned, " I know my foods not the best but can you at least try to eat it"

"I know! It's just that you shouldn't start feeding people you just met!" He exclaimed

"But I feed people all the time" she said

"Huh?" He said

"I'm a chef" she told him

"A chef?" he asked in surprise"what are you doing he-" he was cut off because a mouthful of food shoved in his mouth- "WHAT WAS THAT?" -he yell is surprise, not tasting the food at first, but slowly and surely making his mouth explode in delicious flavors-

"Delicious!" He said but then snapped back to reality, "don't just shove food into other peoples mouth while they're talking"

"I'm sorry" she said with a sad look on her face, "I'm not really good with socializing with people"

"The food is very good, can you give me more" he asked while blushing slightly

"Sure thing!" -she said smiling at him, picking more food and shoving it in his mouth- "thank for your words...is nice of you..."

"It's fine" he said and then chewed, "just be a little more gentle with feeding me okay?"

"Okay" Kimiko said giving a small smile and started feeding him another mouthful of food

"Ohh! I'm so rude! I didn't even get the chance to introduce myself! I'm Kimiko!"she said embarrassed giggling a little"What is your name?"

"I'm Sani, it's a pleasure to meet you Miko"

"Miko?" Kimiko said confused

"Ah, I tend to give some people nicknames" he explained

"I don't mind Sani-san" she replied

"You don't have to use the -san, just call me Sani" he answered

"But is disrespectful!" she said worried, "wait a minute...you are Sani of the Heavenly Kings?

"Yes, you've heard of me" he asked

"A little, from my father" she said, " he says you're the one who focuses on beauty. The chefs I used to work with talked about you too"

"Really! What do they say" he asked

"One of them said that you were a girly man" she said causing his jaw to drop

"I remember back in my training days that some of them said that you were an arrogant person and was disrespectful"

"What am I Zebra" he muttered

"They said you were superficial too" she said with a smile- "they probably mistook you with someone else, you are really nice! You are beautiful too, inside and outside! They were probably just jealous" Kimiko giggled

"You're a good person" he said as he looked at her

"Sani open up" she said as she held up another mouthful of food for him

"I-I can feed myself now" he said suddenly very nervous with their proximity

"But I don't want you to push yourself and besides I'm happy that you're enjoying my food" she said while giving a bright smile

"I-I' m fine, really!" he said blushing at her gaze-"a-and beside, it's hard not to enjoy your food, you are a really good chef"

"You think so" she said

"Yeah, you cook as well as a five star chef" he said, "which restaurant do you work at"

"I'm the head chef at the Tricky Knife" she told him

"I've never heard of that restaurant" he said

"I don't blame you, it's not exactly a well known restaurant" she said

"I'll come over to try more food, it's delicious after all" he said as he finished the last of the bento

"Y-you really mean that? THANK YOU!" she jumped and gave him a hug- "you are awesome!"

"M-Miko!" He cried in alarm

"I'm sorry" she said as she immediately released him

"I'm not good with people" she said with a red face

"It's fine just warn me next time" he said with a slight blush

"Thanks!" she said hugging him one more time-

She blushed red again and immediately released

"S-Sorry"

"It's okay" he answered

"Oh, hows your wound" she asked

Sani then touched his side to see that the majority of it had already healed and all that it needed was some bandages, "I'll be fine, I just need some bandages"

"Thats good!" said kimiko, picking herself of the floor "I suppose it's time to go back, it was a pleasure!"

"Oh, since you need bandages," she reached into her back pack, "here take this" she pulled out a first aid kit.

"There should be bandages in there for you to treat your wounds, just try to be careful from now on, okay" she smiled and handed him the kit

"Miko" he said as he received the first aid kit.

"Bye, I hope to see you again soon" she said and then started to walk away

"Wait Miko!" Sani turned his head to see that Kimiko was already gone

"Dammit!" -he said annoyed, but with a soft smile, "I'll see you soon..."

FLASHBACK END

"And that is how we meet" Kimiko said with a light blush

"I don't scream like a girl!" Sani yelled in embarrassment with his face red

"But that's what you sounded like, when you screamed" she said then realization struck her, "I'm sorry did I offend you? I didn't mean to"

"Buahahahahahaha" Toriko laughed loudly causing Sani to redden in embarrasment

"I'm sorry, Sani" Kimiko apologized while giving him a sad look

"It's okay, Miko" he patted her head, "I know you're not good with socializing with others, I understand"

"Thank you!" she said hugging him "but it is nice to know you have faults to, it make you more approachable"

"Miko" Sani said his face red, "don't mention it"

"Oh, am I being too close again? I'm sorry" she the quickly backed away from him

"I don't mind." He said

"You are nice! You really are like a peacock primrose, beautiful outside and spicy inside, a perfect combination!" Kimiko giggled at her words, Sani blush and Toriko clenched his first in a jealousy.

"Oh by the way, before I forget, here you go" Sani took out the first aid kit that Kimiko had given him before, "thank you for letting me use it

"It was nothing" taking the kit with a curious face- "you carry it around with you?" she asked confused, making Sani blush with her question-

I cant tell her i carry it to remember her -sani thought blushing hard-

"Well, I wanted to make sure I had it with me just in case I met you again" he blushed

"That is so nice!" she exclaimed hugging him "Thank you!" kissing his cheek, and blushing with her own action

"Miko" Sani blushed

"I-Im so sorry!" she immediately moved away from him "I didn't mean to do that!"

"Sani" Toriko growled as he saw those two interact

"Anyway, Sani, why are people saying that you're touching them, you haven't being touching anyone" Kimiko asked

"He is" Toriko said making Kimiko look at him, "All of us are already being touched by his 'sensor'"

"Excluding one" Mansam said

Everyone then looked at Terry who was far away from them

"Terry" Kimiko said

"I see the Battlewolf. Only she reacted to my 'touch' my 'touch that not even animals of strong alertness become aware of at all" Sani said, "How interesting the ruler of the ancient times. A clone? It'd be promising if it were on our side, but"

"No worry, she's Toriko's partner" Mansam said

"She is very cute and friendly, but likes to lick too much!" Kimiko said touching her face with a smile, "Not to mention she doesn't realize her height"

"Hahahahaha" Mansam laughed, "it's more like she loves you!"

"Anyway we have work to do, we still have to catch the Regal Mammoth" Mansam said

"What! But I already caught it" Sani said

"This ones a child, Sani! The parent is way bigger!" Mansam said

"Eh?" Everybody said

"I suppose so" Kimiko said shyly, making everyone look at her

"What do you mean? How do you know?" Toriko asked

"Well, first is the proportion of this mammoth, is like a child, its head is way to big" everyone started to notice tha

"You're pretty observant aren't you" Toriko said causing her to blush

"Yeah, but even so, if the child is this big how big is the parent" she said

"Anyway," Mansam said getting their attention, "The Enemy is also in on this! A race is inevitable! Capture the mammoth first!"

* * *

They're at the Black carpet

"Black carpet! These are healthy!" Kimiko exclaimed collecting grass and eating a bit- "it's so tasty to! It have a better quality than the common type!" she took some an put it into her Gourmet Case

"It's really popular in salads. This is the first time seeing this much in the natural world" she said

Sani then looked at Kimiko and narrowed his eyes, "Miko" he said

"Yes" she answered

"What do you usually eat?" he asked

"Nothing special, mostly the food I cook in my restaurant or my free time, why?" she asked

"Miko" he scolded, "You have to pick food with more things like vitamins and collagen distributed in them" he touched her face to inspect it, "I'll let you feast on my full course! although I haven't decided on the Main and the Dessert yet"

"That is nice, thanks Sani-san, but ill feel bad if i accept it" -kimiko said frowning, making Sani frown to, "I'd hate to trouble you and I doubt I could repay you"

"It's fine Miko" he said, "Think of it as repaying the meal you gave me before"

"But" she said

"Hey Picky Eater of the Four Heavenly Kings" Toriko called

Picky Eater? Kimiko thought while giggling

"Oi Toriko!" Sani yelled in anger

"I wouldn't hope for much for his full course." He said as he started to eat the Black Carpet

"Shuddup Toriko! What about your full course?" Sani asked

"I still haven't decided anything but dessert" he answered

"What! Still after seein' the best ingredients! You're so indecisive! How many year's it gonna take to complete the full course?!" Sani exclaimed

"Toriko! There's a Cocomayo Tree over here!" Rin said

"Oh, really! Show me!" Toriko said and then ran over to Rin

"He's ignoring me" Sani said

"Delicious! Cocomayonaise and Black Grass!" Toriko exclaimed in delight

"I'm so glad!" Rin said

"Nice going, Rin" he praised

"Terry, come here! Let's eat together" Toriko said to the Battlewolf who stayed where she was

"As I thought, you're still being vigilant, huh." Toriko looked at Sani, "Enough with your 'Touch' draw it back, sani"

"Don't wanna" Sani said

"Hehehehehe" Kimiko giggled at Sani response, "Sani-san, you sound like a child with a tantrum, hehehe",she said making Sani blush "it's really cute!"

"Hmph" he said with a red face

Kimiko giggled and then looked at Toriko, "Toriko, Chief said the mammoth became a race, but I thought the enemy was the guy at the coliseum"

"Yeah it's probably a GT Robo, but the enemy isn't just the GT Robo" he said, "The IGO maintains 8 gardens all over the world, each garden has its own different climate and environment. Though in all of them there is a designated 'Danger Zone' Within the gardens, the wild beast's toughness in this first Biotope is of the highest Danger Level,A! With a capture level said to be an average of 27. It's a Hell Garden. From the research Facility's information, the parent Mammoth's whereabouts is the dwelling of Devils, Regal Plateau. Before the mammoth of the GT Robos, we'll definitely have to face those Devils. But that's true for the GT Robo as well. Yes, we shouldn't be able to simply end up at the Mammoth. Although if the operator of the guy we met in the Beach Cave is there, that's a different story"

Kimiko shivered as she remembered the dangerous aura that surrounded the GT Robo at that time

Bark! Bark!

"What is it Terry?" Toriko asked and then looked around to see a gigantic rock beasts walking towards them

"Rockdrums!" they exclaimed

The other animals that were around there started to flee as the Rockdrum started to run towards them

That was when a Rockdrum looked at the group.

"He's looking this way!" Kimiko exclaimed

"Don't retreat, you guys." Toriko cracked his knuckles, "Sani! Cover me!"

"Don' wanna" he said

"'T's bothersome"

"The Rockdrum, though it's habitat is naturally near the beach. They're a few gluttonous wild beasts, because of their demand for a lot of food they've advanced inland. Tha's it certainly? After all they're inferior animals that indulge in their appetites. It's a way of life that has abs'ltley no beauty ne? And their appearance is clumsy, too. The element of me opposing them is 0" he explained

"But it's meat is a delicacy! It's defeat value is 100!" Toriko said

"Is there a lot of nutrition and such? If not, it's defeat value is 0" he said

"Then I'll make it 50!" Toriko yelled

"Toriko-san, it's coming!" Kimiko exclaimed

Toriko looked over to see a Rockdrum throw a punch towards him, in which he quickly dodged. Nobody noticing Kimiko's eyes glowing gold for a moment.

My left hand still hasn't completely healed, it looks like, Toriko thought, I can't just fight with my right hand alone

Toriko then raised his right hand, "5-Ren Kugi Punch!" he then struck the Rockdrum sending it back

Toriko winced and clutched his right hand, My overdoing it at the coliseum is resounding. I planned to recover it, but from here on using rapid-hit would be tough

"Toriko-san" Kimiko yelled, "Behind you!"

Rin then ran towards the beast and fired the device that she had on her hand "Super Relaxation!"

"Eat this!" she yelled as she fired the smoke at the Rockdrums face

That was when she noticed what she had just fired. Right on her device it had told her that she had sprayed the beast in Battle Fragrance.

Oh no! she thought and quickly started to look for the Super Relaxation

"Rin-san!" Kimiko yelled as she pushed Rin out of the way

"Kimiko!" Rin cried in alarm as she saw the chef push her out of the way

"Kimiko/Miko!" Toriko and Sani exclaimed

Kimiko quickly dodged the attack that was heading for her and quickly started to run away. That was when the Rockdrum quickly started to attack her again.

I can't dodge this one! Kimiko thought as she continued to run

"Fry Gaeshi!" Sani yelled and the Rockdrum was tossed back

"Thank you so much, Sani-san!" Kimiko said hiding behind Sani.

"Ah, sorr' I sorta overdid it. But well, it's a situation where I'll pay for my mistakes. The final blown away figure was beautiful" he said

"Sani" Kimiko sighed

"Top class rare crystal materials for a super-huge chandelier. A Bohemia glass vase, space coloring flowers, modest ornaments of high class tableware, and the marble king, 'perfect beauty marble' table. Everything promotes the food. It's important support! Cooking pasta with a price, say, not even a few tens of yen. By the way it is presented on a plate the price jumps up several thousand yen. The situation of an amateur drawn a not so hot painting. With a picture frame suddenly it will look good. The imagination? Just an illusion? No, in reality, rank of the pasta's taste gets higher. The picture begins to breathe. It's joint work so to speak. Beauty is a harmony. In that change meeting there is art! More over! To seek the ingredients alone and such is the height of nonsense! To gush out inferior piece of junk animals, it's an action below the level of a maggot" Sani then looked at the group, "Got it you, guy!?"

"Sani" Kimiko sighed

"Now then" Sani took a step closer to a Rockdrum, "Let us make harmony"

"Get away, Kimiko!" Toriko said, "You'll get caught up in it!"

"You should scatter beautifully" Sani said

"Fry Gaeshi!" he yelled causing the Rockdrum to be thrown back, "How'zat? The feeling of taking your own punch."

"Come on Kimiko!" Toriko yelled while running

"How far is your range, Sani?" he asked

"About 25 meters" Sani replied

"It sure has grown since the old days. You 'Dining Kitchen'" Toriko said

"I'm amazed with your 5 Ren Kugi Punch, Toriko" Sani said

"Are you two flirting?" Kimiko asked clueless

"EH!" Toriko and Sani yelled in unison

"Did I say something wrong?" Kimiko asked

"Yeah, that sentence you asked earlier!" Toriko yelled in embarrassment

"But it looked like you two were flirting" she said

"Disgustin'!" Sani yelled

"Gross! Gross! Gross!" he kept on repeating

"So I'm guessing no" she asked

"Yes it's a no!" the two me said in unison

"Oni-chan" Rin said while trying to hold back a laugh

"Do you realize you two answer at the same time and with the same words?"Kimiko said

"EH!" the two males said in unison and then looked at each other

"Stop copying me!" they yelled, "Who would copy you!"

"Hehehe" Kimiko giggled "you sound like an old married couple"

"That's it! I'm going to stop talking!" they said in unison and then glared at each other

"Stop copying!" they yelled at the same time, causing Rin and Kimiko to sigh

"They are kinda cute, but this is tiresome" Kimiko said

"I agree" Rin said.

That was when they heard a growl and turned their heads to see a Rockdrum right in front of them.

"Not coming any closer" Sani said.

He has a wild intuition, he thought

The Rockdrum then tore off a piece of it's shell and threw it towards Sani

"Hairnet!" Sani yelled. The shell was caught, "Fry Gaeshi!" the piece of shell was then thrown back at the Rockdrum causing it to collapse.

"Toriko-san, what is Sani doing?" Kimiko asked

"That's Sani's counter-attack 'Fry Gaeshi' Every physical attack is returned with the same power" Toriko explained while eating the Black Carpet again.

The Rockdrum got up again and then charged at Sani again.

"It was right to be vigilant about 'close range fighting' he would be helplessly entering, into Sani's 'Dining Kitchen'" he said

"Dining Kitchen?" Kimiko asked

"That's his Touches range" Toriko said

"His Touches?" Kimiko asked

"From the tips of Sani's own hair, he is able to stretch around his flexible 'Touches' That thickness is truly one thousand of a hair! About 0.1 micron" he explained

"0.1 micron!" Kimiko exclaimed, "Just how much is that?"

"If an extremely thin spider thread is 50, it's thickness is 1" Toriko explained, "You can't see it with the naked eye"

"But wouldn't something that thin, be easily cut?" Kimiko asked

"Sani's 'Touches' are manipulated at his will, one string of his 'Touch' is tensile strength is 250 kg. Sani's 'Touch' is the strongest thread of that width on the Earth. I can't even cut it hanging" Toriko said "That sort of thing can, from just a number of hairs, can extend to an infinite amount. In total there are no less than 200,000 and they're a tough bunch of threads! With that degree of power. He's able to lift such things as the mammoth easily"

"It looked like he was carrying the mammoth with one hand, but there were many invisible touches supporting" Kimiko said

"He entered" Sani said as the Rockdrum moved closer to him, "Hair Lock!" the Rockdrum was then stopped, "Huhu, now from here, the precious marble won't fall apart when cooked. Before cookin it has to be precisely tied up"

"Huh? Why did it suddenly stop" Kimiko asked

"At the moment it's tied up in Sani's Touch, it's over. Even with the Rockdrum's power, escape is impossible. Next slowly it will just be cooked. Dining Kitchen is when Sani's Touches extends to something inside its range. Inside that all ingredients and game are freely cooked and tasted"

The Rockdrum roared in pain.

"Cooking complete" Sani said

"That's awesome! Sani-san, you are awesome!" Kimiko exclaimed when the Rockdrum is in the floor, running at his side and petting his hair- "your hair is really awesome!"

"M-Miko!" Sani yell blushing and grabbing his hair in his hand to apart her hand "Don't do that!"

"Oh" Kimiko said and withdrew her hand and had a hurt look on her face, "I'm sorry, I won't do that again"

"It's not like you hurt me" Ssani said blushing hard and looking at the side in embarrassment- "i-it's only something to personal..."

It was enjoyable, Sani thought while blushing

"Oh" Kimiko said not looking as sad anymore, "That's a relief"

Rin looked closer at Sani to see that he was blushing.

Wait, could Oni-chan like Kimiko? Rin thought

"M-Miko, you don't need to be so close to me..." -Sani said embarrassed, trying to make space between them to calm himself

"Oh, okay" she said and then started to walk away from him

"Wait Miko" he tried to say but she was already walking over to Toriko

"Oni-chan" Rin said and then walked over to him

"Oni-chan" Rin said getting his attention

"Yes" he answered

"Do you like Kimiko" she asked making Sani to blush at the statement

"You do" Rin laughed at his face.

"Shut up Rin!" Sani said embarrassed

"I-It's not like that!" -he said looking briefly at his pants, blushing and glaring at rin, but rin notice his look and only laugh at his predicament- "I-Is not funny!"

* * *

"Sani sure is talking to Rin loudly" Kimiko said

"That's just normal" Toriko said as he began to get the Rockdrum's meat

"If you say so" Kimiko said smiling and sitting at his side- "you have goods friends"

"Kimiko, don't you have friends" he asked

"some, but they're not like your friends" she said smiling sadly

"There was a guy that maybe can be a friend, but we parts our ways before that can become reality..." she sighed"but now I have Toriko-san, Coco-san, Sani-san and Rin-san, at least i hope you all consider me a friend"

"Kimiko" he said and then ruffled her hair

"Of course we consider you a friend!" he said

"Really" she asked

"Yeah" he said, Kimiko then gave a bright smile

"I'm so happy" she said

"You are so nice!" -she said hugging him- "i really like you!"

"Kimiko" Toriko said and then blushed, "you really shouldn't say stuff like that, people might misinterpret them"

"Really? But that is true! I like you! You are an awesome friend!" she said innocently, making Toriko blush more

* * *

Meanwhile Sani was still yelling at Rin with embarrassment.

"Eh" Rin said as she looked over at Kimiko and Toriko.

"Kimiko's smiling" she pointed out

"Miko" he said and looked over to see Kimiko smiling while Toriko was blushing

"Seriously kimiko! Dont said 'i like you' so freely!" Toriko said blushed

"L-Like" Sani muttered while shaking

"Oni-chan you should tell Kimiko your feeling for her" Rin said

"Yeah" Sani said dazed and then realized what he had just said

"I-i mean, i dont feel anything for her!" Sani said while blushing

That was when a Rockdrum started to charge at them

"The one that was sent flying at the beginning came back!" Toriko exclaimed

"It's the one I sprayed with Battle Fragrance" Rin yelled in panic

"Oh, I forgot to use Knocking on it" Sani muttered

"How could you forget that!" Toriko yelled in anger. That was when the Rockdrum then kicked the group sending the flying in different directions

"Miko!" Sani yelled as he pulled her towards him

"Sani!" Kimiko cried and was then pulled into his chest.

"Hairnet!" he yelled as he created a net to catch them before they hit the ground

"Miko, you okay" he said as he looked into his arms

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said, "Thank you very much"

"Miko" he said while blushing

"Oh I'm sorry" she then immediately let go of him and then got off the Hairnet, "I did it again didn't I. Sorry"

"It's fine miko" he said blushing "just be more careful"

"Anyway where are we" she asked and then looked around to see that they were surrounded by mushrooms that were the size of trees

"Mushroom Forest" Sani said while looking around

"We were sent pretty far" he commented

"I wonder if the others are alright, they were sent off too." She sighed, "Not to mention Terry's by herself"

"They are fine, Rin is strong, Terry to, and Toriko is a monster, don't concern yourself" Sani said with jealousy

That was when Kimiko heard a stomach growl. Kimiko looked over to Sani who was blushing

"Sani are you hungry?" She asked

Grumble!

Sani only blushed making Kimiko giggle.

"I'll go find some ingredients and make you something to eat" she said and then started to walk off

Miko is really beautiful...her concern for others... -Sani thought with a blush,"Wait Miko! This place is dangerous!"

Sani then started to go look for Kimiko to see that she wasn't around.

"MIKO!" he called out, "Where are you!"

"Im here"

*Gasp*

"D-dont do that!" -Sani said in surprise, maintaining a scream in is throat-

"What's the matter" she asked, "I was just looking for food"

Sani sighed, "Don't go running off into dangerous places"

"But I can take care of myself, and besides you're hungry" she answered

"Just..." Sani looked at her stubborn eyes and sighed, "I'll accompany you"

"Okay" she said and then started to look for ingredients with Sani following right behind her

"Miko" he said getting her attention.

"Yes", she answered

"What are you doing here in the first place" he asked, "I doubt you just happened to be at the biotope"

"I came here because Toriko-san picked me up and put me in the helicopter which was outside the cave where the puffer whales were, it was there to pick Toriko-san, and only came here because of him" ,she said while frowning, and then smiled, "but it's fine, Thanks to Toriko-san I meet Coco-san and Rin-san, I'm not mad with him"

"I'm glad too" Sani said and looked at her, "I got to meet you again"

"You are cute when you said things like that",she said giggling making him blush "I'm happy to meet you again too"

"Miko" he said with a red face

"Ah" Kimiko said in happiness and then walked over to a white mushroom, "Sani! Look Matsutake Mushrooms!"

"For some reason, you're not even concerned about the danger around here" he said

"I'm used to it" she replied while taking some of the Matsutake Mushrooms.

"What?!" he asked

"Yeah, I collect some of the ingredients for my restaurant" she explained

"It's dangerous! You shouldn't be doing that!" he exclaimed

"But Sani, if I haven't been doing that, then I would have never met you" she said

"Miko" he said

"Not to mention, I wouldn't have met Toriko, Rin, Coco, Chief Mansam, Terry, and Kiss" she started to talk, "Oh, I'm rambling aren't I. Sorry"

"It's fine..." he said embarrassed trying to hide his blush.

"I'm glad" she answered."Ohhh, look at that!' she was pointing at an octopus like creature

"What" he asked and then was greeted with a face full of octopus.

"It's an octopus that expels a vinegar sauce, isn't it wonderful" she said as Sani started to back away

"Disgustin!" he yelled as he quickly backed away

"What's wrong" she asked as the octopus started to wave its tentacles around

"It's beauty is -100! It's DISGUSTINGNESS is 50,000" he exclaimed

"But it's delicious!" she said, "I'll add them to the Cream Matsutake Mushrooms I found." she said and saw that Sani was still keeping a big distance away from the octopus

"Sani" Kimiko sighed, "It's fine, just come a little closer at least" she then proceeded to use a gigantic leaf as a chopping board and took out her kitchen knife

"I don't want to be close to that thing!" he shuddered at the sight of the octopus,"I suppose I can make an exception"

He then took a step closer, but was still a great distance away from Kimiko.

"Sani" she giggled and then proceeded to cut the mushrooms

"This is the first time I've seen naturally frown Cream Matsutake Mushrooms" she said, "It's exciting" she then started to grill the mushrooms

"Really" Sani asked

"Yeah" she said and then took the mushrooms off the grill and started to cut them into thin strips

"That's a pretty good kitchen knife" he said as he watched her cut the mushrooms

"Thank you Sani-san!" she said while smiling

Sani blushed, "It's nothing"

"Anyway, what are we eating with the mushrooms?" he asked and then instinctively caught and object that was heading towards him, he looked at it to see a brown Shoyuctopus, "DISGUSTING!" he yelled

"GROSS! GROSS! GROSS!" he said as he tossed the Shoyuctopus to Kimiko, which she caught. He then proceeded to wipe his hands.

"Hehehe" Kimiko giggled at his face and smiled at him "thanks Sani-san! You're so cute!"

Sani blushed even more at the comment.

"These will taste better with the mushrooms then the Vinegoctopus" she smiled and then proceeded to grill the rest of the mushrooms.

Her smile is beautiful, he thought watching her, blushing and nodding at her words without hearing them-

"Now that they're grilled, I'll add the shoyu" she said and then started to squeeze the sauce from the octopus

"The Shoyuctopus" he said, "It's a disgustin' octopus that squirts top-class shoyu from its disgustin' mouth, but wouldn't an even more disgustin' adult octopus be able to disgustin'ly give you a more matured sauce"

"Hehehe, you are cute when you talk like that" Kimiko giggled "it's true, but I'm unable to catch one, they live in tall places, and I'm not good climbing trees"

"It's Capture Level 5, righ'? Despite how disgusin' it is" he said

"It is, but like I said before, I'm not strong enough to get one" she then started to put the sauce from the Shoyuctopus onto the mushrooms creating a fragrant aroma. "The smell of the Cream Matsutake with the fragrance of shoyu, is amazing!" she looked over at Sani, "Let's eat it together"

Sani blushed as he saw her take a bite of the mushroom,"Delicious, the creamy texture! I knew using natural products would make a difference!"

That was when a gigantic Shoyuctopus was placed in front of her.

"Here's an adult Shoyuctopus. It should give give the Matsutake's a better taste" Sani said

"Thank you Sani-san! Ill make some for you" she said giggling at his nonchalant behavior

He blushed and looked away, "Having beaut'ful tools with that in your hand the ingredients just shined. Everything at one moment was in harmony. The only thing I can say is when you're you're cooking. You are beautiful"

Kimiko gave a bright smile, "Thank you!"

"Ah, sorr' I just licked your cheek a bit" he muttered while blushing

"You did?" she asked confused, "how'd I taste?"

"Eh! You heard me?!" He exclaimed while blushing crazy

"Yeah" she answered

"So? How do I taste?" she asked curiously "probably awful, right"

"Wha? No!" he stuttered, "I-I mean"

"You are tasty!" he exclaimed and then immediately blushed at his words "that sounds awful! I sound like a pervert!"

Kimiko started to laugh at Sani's reaction. He then stopped freaking out to look at Kimiko laughing.

"Miko" he said as he saw her laughing face

"It's okay, Sani. Let's hurry and eat the Matsutake mushrooms before they get cold" she said, "After that we should go look for the others"

"S-Sure..."he said while blushing in embarrassment

* * *

"'Licious!~" Sani yelled in joy as he ate his mushroom, "But this mushroom has too much grease on it"

"It's a Sirloin Mushroom, so there's a lot of fat" she explained, "with just a little broiling I thought it would be just right."

"The fat isn't really awesome, but there's an abundance of collagen right" he asked

"Yes there is" she answered

"N'ce ingredients. this is n'ce. Wonderf'l" he said while taking a bite of the mushroom, "Can we add shoyu butter to this, too?"

"Ah, for Sirloin Mushrooms you add salt and pepper or wasabi, and ponzu sauce is probably good" she said

"Hou that sounds harmonious" he said

"Thank you",she said blushing, "but you need to stop complementing me, I'll become arrogant with so much praise"

"oh, but it's true" he said making her blush even more in embarrassment.

"Still" she said

"Fine, fine" he answered and got back to eating his mushroom.

"By the way, Sani. We should start searching for Toriko and the others" she asked

"'Ts alright, 'ts alright. We're going to the same destination, there we'll probably meet, However, in the marshlands there are a lot more good ingredients!" he said

"Really!?" Kimiko exclaimed, "then let's go!"

* * *

Sani and Kimiko were walking through the marshland.

"The Shoyuctopus's mature shoyu, Cream Matsutake Mushroom, and Sirloin Kimiko, and other ingredients" she said as she looked at the ingredients in her Gourmet Cases, "I gathered a lot of souvenirs to bring back to my restaurant. I'm looking forward to adding them to restaurant's menu"

"Miko! By th'way I forgot to say. It's forbidden to take ingredients back with you from the biotope of your own accord! It's a serious crime" Sani told her

"Is that so?" she asked and looked at the ingredients that she had collected depressed

Sani looked over to Kimiko while she was looking at her ingredients.

"I even put them into the Gourmet Case too" she said

"That's the take-out 1000 portable type" Sani said, "It's a lovely looking silhouette sort of beaut'ful. Yes beaut'ful. In that case, taking the ingredients with you is okay, isn't it? Miko"

"Really, As long as it's in a container it's okay" she asked

"If I say is okay then is okay!",he said looking at her, "Don't you feel happy?"

"Yeah" she said, "I'll make you a special meal from these"

"Ah, we're here" Sani said, they both stopped at a swamp, "The Swamp of Antiquity. Gourmet ingredients from ancient times sleep here in large numbers, nickna'd, The Food museum"

Kimiko watched as a Swamp Moray Eel was eating a bird and was then eaten by an Eight-Headed Snail which was then eaten by a Corcodile Shark.

"The scramble for gourmet ingredients even in the Swamp of Antiquity the food cycle is vigorous" Sani commented and looked at Kimiko, "Shall we participate too? In this battle"

"Participate, you mean we're crossing the swamp?" she asked

"Of course" he answered

"We're not going to swim are we" she looked at the murky water in front of them

"Who'd swim in this sorta place!" Sani yelled he then took a step forward and his foot started to hover above the surface of the water, "It's cold"

"Um" Kimiko said

"Come on! Miko!" Sani called

"Eh?" she was then lifted up by Sani's Touches

"This feel weird!" she said uncomfortably "Sani, can you warn me next time"

"Anyway we should be going" he said while pulling Kimiko along with him

"How are you doing this" she asked

"The surface tension" he explained,"It's not pleasant to touch this water, but it's better than my body itself touching"

"This is a bottomless swamp. Be careful that you don't fall in, the temperature's no more than five or six degrees" he told her

"You can sense the temperature too" she asked

"Yes, according to my hair's color the sense point differs. For measuring cold temperature I use the blue hair. For heat, I use the pink, green is for pressure,

white is for pain." he explained

"So the different colors for your hair, represent the different jobs of your touches right"she asked

"Yeah, it's easy to understand, right?" he said, "Anyway, something about the swamp is strange"

"Now that I think about it" Kimiko said, "Why haven't any animals attacked us, yet"

Sani looked across the swamp to see a corpse of a dead beast.

"What" he said

"Who can do something so awful?" she asked horrified

"The Bishokukai" Sani said

"Bishokukai?" Kimiko said, "The guys that are after the mammoth. What are they?"

"Some idiots who want to control all the gourmet ingredients in the world. Good for nothin' lot" Sani said, "They just collect and collect gourmet ingredients. It's like they raised the level of the Gourmet Cells all at once. They're searching for more delicious food means, they have Gourmet Cells. What's more, the originally inferior disgustin' group of scoundrels with the Gourmet Cells their wickedness becomes more prominent, increasing their disgutin'ness 100 fold. Maa, I don't do anything about that sorta thing. I'm fine with whatever, but" Sani walked over to the fallen beast, "With the Bishokukai, to fight and such"

"Looking at this is terrible" she said as she looked at the corpse. Kimiko looked over at Sani whose face was overshadowed.

"Sani" she said as she was used to him ranting about beauty or yelling at things that were disgusting.

"Whatever is fine, but" he clenched his fist, "This kind of... to do this kind of beauty-less thing. I can't smile. It makes me so sick I can't smile! The Bishokukai!" Sani looked up to show that his face was contorted into one of rage

"I agree" Kimiko said making Sani look at her

"Miko" he said as he looked at her

"We have to stop them, right" she said giving him a bright smile

"Yeah" he answered

* * *

AAAOOOOOHHH!

Kimiko and Sani looked up into the sky as they heard the howl.

"That voice" Kimiko said

"It's a wolves" Sani said

"Terry" Kimiko said and looked at the sky

"She sounds distressed! We need to hurry!" Kimiko said in concern "if she is in danger then Toriko-san and Rin-sani are in danger too"

"You really worry about everyone don't you" he said

"Of course, I really care for them, despite not really knowing them, I know that there will be others that miss them" she told him

"You are beautiful when you act like that" he smiled

Kimiko blushed, "Please don't say that about me"

"Oh, why not" he asked, " after all it's true"

Kimiko's eyes dulled as old memories flashed through her mind

_Apprentice chefs all huddled in a group while whispering._

_"What a loser. She can't even cook"_

_"So pathetic she doesn't have friends"_

_"Maybe if she actually smiled to others, nah she'd probably drive them off too!"_

Kimiko clenched her fist and gave a small smile to Sani, "I'm not that great of a person"

"What are you talking about? You are a great and beautiful person!" he said seriously, and blushed a little whispering, "you are pretty too..."

"I'm not" she said monotonously. That was when they heard the wolf howl again.

"Miko" he said as he looked at Kimiko

"We should hurry and find the others" she said with a blank look on her face

That face doesn't suit you Miko, he thought as he saw her emotionless face. The images of Kimiko smiling and laughing crossed through his mind. You should be smiling and laughing, he thought

"Miko..." he said cupping her chin "Smile, you look awful with that face, a smile suits you more" Sani then blushed "I'm sorry" and then released her face

"We should hurry" she said

"That's nonsense" Sani said making Kimiko look at him, " everyone had their own resolve when coming here. It's a danger zone. It's the same with you right Miko" Kimiko nodded, "that howl just now had a serious resolve. For us to go help them now would be an insult to that resolution in other words"

"Not beautiful" Kimiko asked

"Right" he confirmed, and if we go save them would coming at the last moment be beautiful"

"I...suppose?" Kimiko said insecurely

I don't really understand Sani's concept of beauty but, But when we were shot into the air by the Rockdrum, he just saved me with his Touches nonchalantly. And he got angry at the Bishokukai's cruelty. He actually has a cool and passionate side if him, she thought and smiled

"There you are! That smile suit you more! You look beautiful when you smile!" Sani exclaimed seeing her smile

"Sani" she said and then gave a bright smile

The two then stopped in front of a very large steep cliff.

"Now Miko, we have to climb up this" Kimiko looked at the cliff in front of them, "the entrance to the Regal Plateau the Regal Wall! A sheer cliff 3000 meters in height!"

"I can't even see the top" Kimiko whimpered as she looked at the size of the cliff, "are we going to climb this?" She then felt herself being lifted by Sani's Touches again.

"Saniii-san!" she said annoyed and pouted "at least tell me first!"

"We'll go at a quick pace so we'll get there in about 36 minutes" he said ignoring her protests

"Sani" she sighed

I cant carry her in my arms, that would be embarrassing ,he thought at seeing her face, but i cant tell her that

Kimiko looked at the caves that were on the side of the cliff

"Those are" she started to say as she looked at the black rock gorillas with yellow veins all over their bodies

"The Regal Wall's Masters, the Heavycliffs" Sani said, "Relax if you don't do anything they won't come and attack, but on the other hand. If they get angry it would mean real trouble"

Kimiko stared at the Heavycliff in front of her and shivered. That was when the sky started to darken.

"What?" Kimiko said, "Why did it suddenly get dark?"

"Huh?" Sani felt debris started to fall on him and looked up. He then stiffened at the sight

"Hey! What's that!?" Sani exclaimed, as he and Kimiko saw something fall towards them that was an overwhelming size.

"Sani" she looked at him, "Is there any chance that you could carry this.

"It's impossible! I can't avoid it" he exclaimed

That was when the two heard a growl and they looked at the Heavycliffs in front of them.

That was when the Heavycliffs started to exit their caves, showing that there were a lot more more in the cave then it seemed.

"There's a lot of them" Kimiko whimpered

"They look kinda angry, huh?" Sani looked confused, "Maybe, do they think this riot is our fault?" The Heavycliffs then started to jump off the cliff heading towards the two, "This isn't the outcome you'd expect, right!?" Sani then started to take him and Kimiko down to the ground, "This is dangerous Miko! That mysterious falling thing is going to fall on that crowd of Heavycliffs! I can't handle it! Let's pull back from them"

Kimiko looked at then faced the Heavycliff that was closest to her and whimpered, "So we're running away?"

"Run away" Sani said, and then the Heavycliffs were tossed back, "I'm not doing some unsightly thing like running awa' Just pulling back for a moment. But we're pulling back to the max!" Sani then put Kimiko into his arms and then started to increase his speed.

"Hehehe" Kimiko giggled as Sani held her "for some reason I feel safe now" hugging his neck, looking at the Heabycliffs- "they are almost here!"

"Miko" he muttered with a red face

"Sani! Kimiko!"

"Oni-chan!"

"Toriko-san! Rin-san!" Kimiko exclaimed as she saw the two

"You guys are alive!" Sani said, "Can you do something about this situation!?"

"How are we supposed to do that!" Rin exclaimed

"Stand back, Rin!" Toriko said

"Knife!" he then cut a square into the ground, "Fork!" he stabbed his arm inside the square he had just made, "Sani! Inside here!" he lifted up the piece of land, "Jump in!" he yelled as he tossed the chunk of land he had pulled out aside

"Okay, let's go Miko!" Sani then started to dive towards the hole

The Regal Mammoth landed on its back and then turned over and started to walk off again as if it hadn't fallen off a cliff. In the hole that Toriko had made, Toriko, Sani, Rin and Kimiko were safe from harm.

"At a hairsbreadth, I was able to get the Hairnet up in time" Sani panted in exhaustion.

"Toriko-san" Kimiko exclaimed and ran towards him

"Toriko-san! Are you okay?" she asked while cupping his face with concern,"you have cuts and bruises all over your body!"

"It's nothing" he said and then looked at the Gourmet Case she was carrying, "Oh! Sirloin Kinoko! can I have some"

"Sure" she said

"Rather you guys are exhausted aren't you" Sani said as he looked at the two

"Anyway that giant thing, what was that" Sani asked

"That was the Regal Mammoth" Rin answered

"With that size" Sani jumped out of the hole, "Even my Touches can't perform Kocking on it" he looked at the parent Regal Mammoth which was about twice the size of gigantic building.

A sound from behind him made, Sani look back to see dark boulders.

These guys, he thought, protecting their body's from the impact of the Mammoth's fall. They curled up their bodies and hardened them.

The Heavycliffs started to move and then stood up from the ground.

"The Heavycliffs" Toriko said while climbing out of the hole with Rin and Kimiko

"Toriko! Rin! Help me with these guys" Sani yelled

The Heavycliffs then started to head towards the group.

"I'm here too, Sani"

The Heavycliffs were then hit by a purple liquid

"That's" Kimiko said

"they won't die. It's a full-body paralyzing nerve poison" a person then jumped down in front of them.

"Sorry, I'm late" he said

"COCO!" the group exclaimed

"Coco-san! Im so happy to see you!" kimiko run at his side and hug him with all her might "thank you! Thank you!"

"Kimiko" he cried out in alarm from the sudden touch

"Oh I'm sorry. I did it again" she said and let him go.

He smiled at her, "I don't mind

"You sure" she asked, he nodded.

"Coco!" Toriko and Rin yelled and went up to him

Such a beautiful entrance! Sani yelled in his mind, This timing! An impossible level of beauty!, he then looked over at Kimiko who was standing right next to Coco

Even Miko is in awe to that, thought Sani in annoyance "how disgusting!"

"Ah Sani" Coco walked over to him, "What wrong? You're drawing you Touches back. It's been so long, let's shake hands"

"You drew back your Touches Sani" Kimiko asked

Sani? Why didn't she put an honorific by his name? Coco thought

"Yeah" Coco said

"Coco, you can see Sani's touch with your eyes, right?" Toriko asked

"Precisely, I can only capture the miniscule electromagnetic waves coming out of the Touches" Coco explaned

"It's not that, I just don' like to feel your skin" Sani looked at Coco, "I mean you're poisonous"

"What a straightforward guy" Coco said

"Sani" Kimiko said and then pulled on his cheek

"Dont said that things to Coco-san! He is to nice! You hurt his feelings!" she scolded while lightly pulling his cheek

"Miko" he said, "Can you let go of my cheek?"

"Oh, sorry" she said and then let go of his cheek, "I tend to do that a lot"

"You do" Sani asked

"She does" Coco answered

"Uhmm" she said with embarrassment, "Am I really that bad?"

She then felt Toriko put his hand on her head, "There, there, Kimiko, you're starting to get used to socializing with others"

"You think so" she said

"yeah" Toriko said

The Regal Mammoth roaring got their attention.

"It's already order" Coco said as he took a sip from his canteen, "But as expected of this giant body, it'll take a little longer until the poison goes through its system"

"It's already been poisoned" Toriko said

"You are really awesome Coco-san!" -hugging him-

"Kimiko" Coco said while blushing.

"Oh, sorry" she then released him from the hug.

he coughed, "More importantly, the question is inside the body" Coco looked at the Regal Mammoth, " I can see a different electromagnetic wave inside the mammoth. An enemy has already entered inside of it!"

"What!" Toriko, Sani, and Rin started to walk closer to the Regal Mammoth

"there's already someone inside it!" Toriko exclaimed

"So with that size, we have to go directly inside the Mammoth" Sani asked

"yeah" Coco said as he walked over to the others.

Kimiko was about to walk over to them when she heard a noise.

She stopped and looked around her to just see the paralyzed Heavycliffs.

Must be my imaginations, she thought.

Another sound made her face the Heavycliffs again. Her eyes widened.

ROAR!

The rest of the group turned their heads to see two Heavycliffs standing in front of Kimiko.

"Kimiko!/ Miko!" they exclaimed as a Heavycliff started to charge at Kimiko.

Kimiko clenched her fist as the Heavycliff brought its hands together and was about to smash her. She took a deep breath.

The Heavycliff brought its hand down on the chef, and lifted its hands to see that it had crushed, nobody?

"Huh?" the group said

CRASH!

The group then saw that the other Heavycliff was sent flying back causing it to go unconscious.

ROAR!

The Heavycliff then tried to attack, but had no idea where the attacker was.

"Sorry, but this is going to hurt" a whisper voiced in its ear, then the Heavycliff was sent soaring right into the other paralyzed Heavycliffs.

The group gaped at what had just happened.

"That took a lot more energy, then I thought" the group then saw Kimiko, who was completely fine, but looked completely different.

Her hair had become out of its pony tail to be free and was now a silver color with a gold tint, and her eyes had become a gold color, what was more interesting was that her right arm now looked like an arm made out of stones.

It kind of looks like, Rin's eyes widened, A Rockdrums arm!

"Kimiko/ Miko" they said not really knowing what to say

"I'm sorry" she said and then her eyes, hair, and arm glowed and then returned to normal.

"You have Gourmet Cells" Rin asked

"Not, exactly" she said while looking down.

"Kimiko" Toriko said and then walked over to her and patted her head causing her to look up.

"T-Toriko-san?" she said surprised at his touch "You don't think it's weird?"

He smiled and then started to ruffle her hair.

"Why would I do that! Kimko is Kimiko!" he said, "Anyway, I think that was pretty cool!"

Kimiko's eyes widened at the statement.

"I's true" Sani said, "I's beautiful!"

"You really mean that? You don't believe it was freaky?"she asked while blushing

"Why would we think that" Coco asked

Toriko and Sani then thought back to when Kimiko acted like she was a completely different person.

"Kimiko/Miko" they whispered and looked at her.

"It's pretty cool, your arm looked just like a Rockdrums" Rin said

"Yeah" Kimiko said with a blush on her face.

"Miko" Sani said getting her attention

"Yes" she answered

"WATCH OUT SANI!" Toriko then tackled Sani away from an explosion

That was when a gigantic GT Robo that was about the size of a large building appeared before them

"The creature that was in the beach!" -kimiko exclaim in surprise and fear- "that is sooo big! Is dangerous!"

"no this ones different" Coco said as he looked at the GT Robo, "It's a different operator this time"

Coco chuckled, "So they're already making new models. I'm really getting behind the times"

"This is lucky, for all these famous people to be all together like this!" the operator of the GT Robo said, "Compared the Jewel Meat getting rid of you guys is more of an achievement, isn't it? KAKAKAKA!"

"Kaka?" Kimiko said

"Who's gonna get rid of this piece of junk?" Sani asked

"Sani, this one's mine" Coco said stepping in front of the group, "Everyone get the Jewel Meat as fast as you can."

"Coco" Sani said

"It seems the new model GT Robo can even transmit the taste" Coco said, "If by some chance they find it before you, they'll probably transmit the taste data back to headquarters and probably kill the mammoth. you have to find it before them. Also" he turned to look at Sani, "I thought it looking at Toriko, but more so, I think everyone is exhausted. Sani you drew back your Touches had nothing to do with my poison, right?"

"Though you'd go so far as to deceive us with that nonchalant face" kimiko said

"Are you sure, Coco-san? Please be careful!"

"I'll be fine" coco then took off his cloak, "I'll take care of this guy! In that opportunity enter the mammoth!"

"Idiot" The GT Robo said, "you'll all die here!" the GT Robo opened it's head prepared to fire a laser.

"Kiss!" Coco whistled. That was when the emperor crow swooped down and knocked the GT Robo off its feet

"Go now!" Coco yelled

"Thank you Coco-san" Kimiko said while running

Coco then faced the GT Robo and his skin turned purple

"You're not going to die easily now are you" the GT Robo said

"I should be saying the same thing to you. I can see the shadow of death on you" coco said

* * *

Toriko, Rin, Sani and Kimiko stood in front of the Regal Mammoth

"Um, how are we supposed to get into the mammoth" Kimiko asked

"Probably the rear is the safest way" -Toriko said seriously

"What! No way am I entering through that!" Sani yelled

"I agree with Toriko!" Rin said

"Shut up, Rin! There's no way I'm going through that!" Sani yelled

"Even if that is gruesome, if it is safest I'll go with that, after all Toriko-san said so" kimiko said calmly

"Miko" Sani said, "how could you even stay calm in this situation!"

"It's probably because you're all here" she said and then looked at Sani," Shall we go Sani" she gave him a bright smile

That was when the regal mammoth started to inhale everything that was around it meaning, toriko, Rin , Sani, and Kimiko

"Guys!" Coco yelled in alarm, "the poison didn't spread all the way yet!"

"I didn't want to use this, but I don't have any other choice" Rin then took out another bottle of fragrance

"Devil durian fragrance" she said, "everyone hold your breath!" She then fired a fragrance

The mammoth roared and then sneezed the group out into its mouth

"Everyone!" Coco yelled in concern

* * *

"Ow" Kimiko said as she and the others landed on a white surface

"What the" she said as she looked at what they were standing on

"A-a tooth?!" -she said in shock- "we need to move! Quickly!"

"What!" The others exclaimed and then the mammoth started to bite

Kimiko and Rin winced waiting for the upper teeth to squash them, but the opened their eyes to see Toriko and Sani holding up the upper jaw

"Fry Gaeshi!" Sani then pushed the upper jaw up.

"Hurry, run into the throat" Toriko yelled

"Eeeeekk" Rin and Kimiko yelled as they started to slide down the throat

"Aaaaahhh" the group screamed as they then fell into the stomach

"Dammit Sani couldn't you have made us a cushion using your Touches. Where are we the stomach?" Toriko said and then looked in front of him to see a GT Robo.

"Ow" Kimiko said as she stood up and then spotted the GT Robo.

"Well, well" The GT Robo said, "I give up. this place is a total maze. When the hell did I return to the starting point again?" it then started to scratch its beak in wonder

"Toriko" Sani said, "I got this one. The innards are like a maze. What this guy's saying is prob'ly true. To find the Jewel Meat in these vast innards we'll need to rely on your nose" he looked straight at Toriko, "Take Rin and Miko with you and go! Hurry!"

"Sani" Toriko then saw the protruding vein in Sani's face, " I got it. Kimiko! Rin! We're going"

"But" Rin and Kimiko said

"It's all right, hurry!"

"That's rude, you didn't even say hello. If it's for the Jewel Meat, though, we already found it" The GT Robo said

"Now's a good time to improve your lying ability!" Toriko said, "There's no smell of meat coming from your body. Just a putrid smell!"

"Hahahaha! You caught me!" The GT Robo laughed

What's with this guy, Kimiko and Rin thought

"Are you both leaving too?" the GT Robo then opened it's head showing some kind of tentacles.

"Kyaaaah" the two yelled

"Run! Miko! Rin!" Sani yelled

"That's dangerous." The GT Robo said, "There are wild beasts alive in the interior too."

"Sani-san, take care of yourself!" Kimiko said with concern, "we'll meet again when we have the jewel meat," she said to Sani, and with a last glance, ran to catch with the others- "good luck"

"Miko" he said and then composed himself," Don't get me wrong. I just don't want to go any deeper into these stinking insides. It's so disgusting I feel like I'm gonna vomit. Na, I'll leave that vulgar duty to you guys. I will, right here, just magnificently, work at removing the enemy"

"They're already gone" the GT Robo said

"So fast!" Sani exclaimed

"Now, then let's clear a few things up, shall we? The thing that's restraining my movement" the GT Robo said while trying to move its arms

"Hair Lock. It seems it's started. Someone who can still move to that extent has got some decent power" he said

"That girl you were talking to" The GT Robo said getting Sani's attention, "she has pretty eyes, too bad I couldn't take them"

Sani's face darkened, "What?"

"It might be the first time my game ran away right before my eyes, I think I'll killyou instead"

"How you dare?!" Sani yelled angrily "you can treat me however you like, I don't care,, but to put Miko in your sick thoughts! Ill destroy you!What do you mean, by taking her eyes?!"

"Hahahaha!" The GT Robo laughed, "Why did you send them ahead first?"

"Wouldn't it be better with 4 against 1" The GT Robo asked

"You Bishokukai have no way of thinking, it doesn't have Beaut'fulness" Sani said, "Now answer my question"

"Beauty?" The GT Robo said, "If you die beauty is nothing but shit. It's just ordinary trash, I'd think"

Sani then thought back to the dead beast that was in the Swamp of Antiquity.

"So ugly" Sani said, "You're so conceited! I'm more than enough to take you on!"

The GT Robo then fired a blast at Sani, in which he just shielded himself from the blast.

"Hyaaaaaa!Hahahaha!" The GT Robo then started to run away.

"Wait, Damn it! Don't you run away, ugly!" Sani yelled

"I ain't running away!" The GT Robo then fired multiple attacks at Sani

"It's useless. Hair Net!" Sani said and then deflected them again

That was when the GT Robo fired a larger attack at Sani.

"Fry Gaeshi!" he yelled making the attack disperse.

"What's wrong?" Sani asked, "No matter how many thousands 'a these things you shoot they'll never hit me. Stop running around noisily come closer"

"If I do that I'll be in your range. That'd be troublesome ya know." it said, "You can't keep on using that level of ability forever"

This guy, Sani thought

"I'll just slowly and carefully wait for that moment" it said and then sat down, "you'll end up unarmed, yeah. fufu. While I take a break"

Sani raised his brow as he looked at the GT Robo

"I've gathered these on the island. I can even look at my collection. hehe" The GT Robo took off the cap of the container that it was carrying before

Sani looked closer to see that it was a box filled with eyes.

"What are those disgustin' things!" Sani yelled

"What are they?! Yuck! It's sickening! Just die already! Break into pieces, you!" Sani yelled

"these are the eyes from various wild beasts" it said as it took out an eyeball and held it in its hand, "I've gotta hobby of collecting eyes, ya know"

"You hobby's fucking gross!" Sani yelled, "Wait, what you said about earlier, you"

Miko! Sani thought when images of kimiko smiling and giggling with her eye sparkling in happiness crossed his mind "you bastard!"

"You bastard" Sani repeated and clenched his fist and then released a murderous aura

"The reason why I sent those guys ahead. I'll tell ya" he said

"When it comes to getting serious a little, something far away from beauty appears. I really didn't want them to see that" a monster then took form from Sani's Touches

* * *

"Is Sani really going to be okay back there" Kimiko asked

"Don't worry, Sani can take care of himself" toriko said

"I know Sani is strong, but I can't help it! I'm worried" kimiko said looking behind with a sad look, that made Toriko jealous and Rin giggle

"Kimiko-san? Do you like my brother?" Rin asked with a conspiring smile

"I do, he is a good friend" Kimiko said oblivious to the mean of her question-

"No, I meant like-" Rin was interrupted

"Come on let's hurry!" Toriko yelled

"We take a right, right here" he said as he turned right

"It's really bright here" Kimiko said as she started to look around

Toriko looked over at Kimiko and his eyes widened as he saw the black GT Robo right behind her

"Kimiko! Get out there!" -Toriko yell at her lifting his arm- "Knife!"

"Eeek!" She screamed as she dodged the attack and looked back to see the GT Robo

The GT Robo caught toriko's arm as he tried to strike him

He caught it! Kimiko yelled in her mind

Toriko eyes widened at the GT Robo and was about to deliver a Kugi punch, but the GT Robo then punched toriko into the wall

"B-Bastard!" Kimiko said in rage, punched at the gt robo, making him take a few steps back because the force and look at her- "Dont touch Toriko-san!"

She was there before, the GT Robo thought

"Kimiko" Rin yelled making Kimiko back away, "Fragrance Bazooka!" She fired the gun she was carrying on her back

The GT Robo quickly sighed and the struck Rin through the gut causing her to cough up blood.

"Rin-san!" Kimiko exclaimed and ran towards her.

"K-Kimiko" Rin struggled to breathe, "h-how's Toriko"

Kimiko looked over to see that he was starting to gain consciousness

"He's waking up," she said, "please try to conserve your strength"

Rin then pressed the button on her left gauntlet causing it to release a white smoke.

Endorphin smoke, Kimiko thought

"The least I can do is to try to lessen the pain" Rin said

"Rin-san" Kimiko said and the reached into her bag and quickly pulled out green bandages and swiftly wrapped it around rins wound

That should stop the bleeding for now, she thought

"Girl" -said the robo walking to them- "your name is kimiko, right?"

"What do you want" she asked

There's no way I can beat this guy, she thought, the only thing I can do is try to prevent from killing is and getting the jewel meat

"You are interesting, you dont' look like a fighter, yet you are here with unusual strength..." it said cupping her chin "you look like a chef to me, do you want to join the bishokukai?"

"Hey" a hand grabbed the GT Robos shoulder. Kimiko looked to see that it was toriko

Before the GT Robo could react Toriko punched it through the wall

Toriko then looked over at Kimiko and Rin.

"T-Toriko" Rin said as she looked at him

"Rin please try to conserve your strength" Kimiko said

"Don't speak Rin" Toriko said

"This scar" she pointed to her right cheek, " I got it by accident, but I was so excited because I thought it was like yours, but then I was disappointed when I found out it was on the wrong side because I was looking in the mirror, but I was still happy"

"Rin" he said

"Toriko, just in case if I don't make it, I have one wish" she said

"Yeah" toriko said

"Impossible" the GT Robo said as it walked towards them, "I was sure I broke his neck"

"Thank you toriko" Rin said and closed her eyes

"Rin-san" Kimiko said with tears brimming her eyes

Toriko then yelled in anger releasing a pulse of energy.

"No, it can't be" the GT Robo said

"From the beginning , Rin es prepared to die! Wildness is something she always had! For you guys who do not have that preparedness for death don't even have the guts. So I'll convey it to you! The fear of death!" Toriko yelled

Is this a coincidence, Toriko, the GT Robo thought and scratched its head, Anyway it's been activated, autophagy

"Have you been fasting? Anyway the autophagy is activating" the GT Robo said as he looked at the aura toriko was giving off

"FORK!" Toriko charged at the GT Robo

"KNIFE" it was blocked the the GT Robos hand. It opened its head preparing to fire, but Toriko quickly pushed it shut.

"Shut that thing!" as he delivered a headbutt to it and threw it at the wall

"It was something I was worried about" the GT Robo got up

"The GT Robo can out fully pullout my power" it said

The GT Robo looked over at Toriko, "Bishokuya Toriko. Your power is as charming as I'd expect. This body is even now in pieces but that power. Is not one you can continue using for long. Autophagy is only enough to make your body temporarily avoid nutrition hunger. If that state continues you'll eat away your own cells. Rather than something like evolving. It's the opposite. Your cells will lead to your death. Just how long is the time limit? Can you beat me before then?"

The time limit is five minutes.

Toriko eyes narrowed as he remembered.

"It's impossible" The GT Robo appeared right in front of Toriko and quickly attacked him

Toriko retaliated with a punch towards its head.

"Gu... Mixer Punch!" the GT Robo delivered a blow to Toriko's midsection causing him to cough up blood.

"Guaa.." Toriko coughed and then lifted up his hand, " San Ren" Toriko winced

Dammi, he thought, My power is.

"It seems this is as far as you go." The GT Robo opened its head, "Your 'evolution' will not happen" Toriko winced in pain, "Farewell Bishokuya Toriko!"

"TORIKO-SAN!"

Kimiko ran towards Toriko but was too late as the GT Robo sent Toriko through the wall, Kimiko then stood between Rin and the GT Robo

"In the end you were the most intelligent" The GT Robo faced the chef.

"Without even panicking when those two died, because there was no reason to be in such a hurry." The GT Robo walked over to her backpack and started to look through it

"This is a good carving knife" The GT Robo held up her kitchen knife, "If I see the knife, I can generally comprehend a chef's skill. You are a top grade cook. You probably work at a high establishment. Do you not" it asked

"No, you're way off" she said bluntly

"Is that so?" he chuckled scratching his head, and looked at Kimiko with a new found interest, cupping her chin and caressing her cheek- "you are full of surprises, I'm

looking forward to work with you"

Kimiko's face then contorted to one of rage, "What makes you think I'll work with you!"

Kimiko's eyes changed to a gold color and her hair turned a silver color, she then grabbed the GT Robo's hand and quickly tossed him to the wall.

Kimiko winced as the stress of using her powers finally caught up to her. Her eyes and hair turned back to normal.

"Ugh" the form of the gt robo groan in annoyance, standing again-"you definitely are interesting" walking towards her "you can become a partner, one way or another"

Kimiko's eyes flashed gold but then she winced.

"You can't use that strange power of yours again, can you" it said, Kimiko winced as it said that, "I'm right aren't I?"

Kimiko remained silent as she looked at the GT Robo, "Not going to answer? Well" the GT Robo then turned around, "I'll be taking this carving knife. It seems I can use it." Kimiko's eyes widened and then quickly grabbed the GT Robo's arm.

"There's no way, I'll let you take that!" she exclaimed

"You know...you can keep it if you come with me" -lifting her head with a finger, and chuckling at her face- "or maybe you prefer if i carry you?"

Kimiko blushed and then her eyes glowed and she then quickly took the knife away from the GT Robo and fell to her knees in exhaustion

"The knife seriously means that much to you that you go to the point here you've collapsed to your knees in exhaustion" the GT Robo said

"S-Shut up" replied kimiko in exhaustion, hugging the knife to her chest

"Hehehe" -it laughed and grabbed her shoulder- "I like you, you can become a great asset to us with that spirit"

"Let me go" she said as she pushed his hand off her shoulder and winced in pain

"I'll never go. Even I came here with a resolve!" She yelled

"You are over estimating yourself, if i want you to be with me" -it said approaching their faces- "you can be with me" -chuckling at her paling face, and with a pull at her arm, it lift her to be in its arms- "now to pick the jewel meat, and to the headquarters"

"Let me go!" She said while struggling

"If you become a hindrance you'll die" the GT Robo said

"Why?"kimiko yelled "you don't need me!"

"You're becoming annoying" the operator then used its intimidation on her. His intimidation looking like a one eyed beast with fangs.

Kimiko looked at the intimation head on and shivered in fear.

"Ah your resolve is real" it said

"Yes the who is not resolved is you" toriko then walked in with a glowing aura surrounding him, "now let Kimiko go"

"Toriko-san!" -she said with relief showing in her voice and body, to turn her gaze to the gt with a new source of strength- "let me go!"-punching its face, surprising it and making it drop her, and running at Toriko's side-

"Rescind all of your pressure limiters let all of the signals go through. That is a resolve!" Toriko said

This guy, could it be, the operator of the GT Robo thought

"GT Robo! It would be nice of you came here to the wild too! Carry the risk of death!" Toriko then charged at the GT Robo

"I am Starjun" the operator said, ""The excess pressure limiters have been deactivated. Now 100% of all physical attacks will be conveyed to me."

"Starjun that allowance could be called proof, that you are lightly superior to the GT Robo

Toriko said

"I don't mind not having the excess pressure limiters" Starjun replied, "That will allow me to measure your strength in this powered-up state more precisely"

"Is that so?" Toriko said, " In that case. I'll make sure you don't regret that!" he then released a burst of energy pushing everyone back

Toriko pulled back his hand ready to punch, "Jyuu Ren-"

Before toriko could punch, the GT Robo acted first. "Mixer Punch!"

The GT Robo threw the punch at toriko's mid section, but was then stopped

It stopped, Starjun thought, it got entwined in his tough muscle fibers.

Toriko then grabbed the GT robos arm. "Knife!" He delivered a blow to the elbow making a loud sound causing Kimiko to cover her ears.

"KNIFE! KNIFE! KNIFE! KNIFE! KNIFE! " Toriko yelled as he finally cut off the arm of the GT Robo

" AAAGGGHH" Starjun yelled in pain and was prepared to fire at Toriko

"FORK!" Toriko delivered a blow to the head, "FORK" another blow to the GT Robo's body

"Fork!" Toriko yelled and delivered the blow to the GT robos midsection

"PEELER-" before Starjun could attack

"5 Ren Kugi Punch!" Toriko struck him in the chest pushing the GT Robo back further

"I see, this is as far as I go. Was the Jewel Meat delicious? I wanted to eat it too. Fufu. Eventually I will attain the Jewel Meat. Toriko let's meet again, next time in the flesh" Starjun said

"Yeah, 10 REN KUGI PUNCH!" Toriko yelled as he struck the GT Robo's torso completely destroying it.

"Gochisousama deshita" Toriko clasped his hands together as the GT Robo exploded, he then fell to his knee in exhaustion, and looked at Kimiko

"It's over Kimiko" he said

Toriko-san!" she yelled while hugging him "I was so worried! Don't you dare do that again!" she scolded while lightly pulling his cheek

"Sorry Kimiko, I really worried you didn't I" he said

"Yeah" she said almost crying, " wait, Rin-san!" Kimiko then ran over to Rin

Toriko narrowed his eyes, "there's no smell of a decaying body, contrary it's the smell of actively flowing iron! Rin's alive!"

"That's great!" Kimiko exclaimed

Toriko carefully picked up Rin and saw the green bandages wrapped around her wound.

"Hey Kimiko. What are these bandages you wrapped her in?" He asked

"Those are Doctor Aloe" Kimiko said, "it can heals scrapes, burns, frostbite, and other afflictions."

"Really" toriko looked at the bandage

"Yeah, I thought if I used it on Rin, it would be able to heal part of her wound while clotting her blood"

That was when they could feel a breeze.

"Looks like the mammoth has good timing, she's about to spit us out" toriko said, "I better not forget to bring that"

The Regal Mammoth roared as it stood on its hind legs.

"Looks like the poison ran out" Coco said, "We'd best get some distance from it"

"Oi" Sani yelled, "what's happening to the others? Miko? Rin?"

"Isn't believing beautiful" coco said, "Sani deep inside you're really a beautiful man. There's no need to worry. Everyone will be alright"

The mammoth roared again, "look they're coming out now"

Sani looked to see the group flying out of the mammoths mouth.

"Sani! We need a cushion!" Toriko yelled while carrying Rin and the Jewel Meat.

"Toriko! Miko! Rin!" Sani yelled

"And that's" Coco said, Sani looked at what Toriko was carrying to see the Jewel Meat, hearts appeared in his eyes.

"I'll make the best softest catch!" Sani said

"Hairnet!" A net then gently caught the Jewel Meat

"What's wrong with you! You just gently caught the Jewel Meat!" Toriko yelled

"Well he caught me too" Kimiko said while being in the Hairnet

"Of course I caught you miko, it would be unbeautifull not to" said Sani glaring at Toriko, but with a smug smile in place-

"Sani, Rin-san is" Sani looked over at Rin

"Finally, you notice" Toriko complained, "We're counting on you to treat her"

Sani gently unwrapped the bandages"HAIR OPERATION" Sani said as he directed his Touches at the wound

"Coco-san. What is Sani doing?" Kimiko asked

"Using his 0.1 micron diameter Touches, he can perform surgery" Coco explained

"He can perform surgery! That's amazing" Kimiko said

"Until a normal operation can be done it's not too much for me to do an emergency treatment" Sani said

"Kiss went to the research laboratory. He's bringing a medical team here" Coco informed them, "They should be here soon"

"Will Rin-san be okay?" Kimiko asked

"There's no worry" Coco looked at Kimiko, " she'll be just fine"

"That's a relief" Kimiko said then her vision started to blur and she began to fall.

"KIMIKO" Coco exclaimed catching her before she hit the ground

"Thanks coco..." she said smiling warmly at him and passed out

"She must be exhausted I wouldn't blame her" toriko said

"Toriko, what happened inside the Regal Mammoth" coco asked

"Nothing much" Toriko said

"S-Starjun insisted in making me part of the bishokukai" kimiko murmured regaining concious- "he even tried to carry me with him, ugghh my head!"

"Toriko" Coco and Sani said

Bark!

"Ah Terry!" Kimiko said as she looked over at the Battlewolf

"You made that Obsaurus into your subordinate" Toriko said

"Terry, this is your friend?" Kimiko asked walking to her, at her question Terry jump over her and start licking her face, obsaurus coping terry and licking everywhere- "T-Terry, Stop!"

"This thing looks gross" Sani said as he looked at the Obsaurus

"Really I think he's kind of cute" she said while being licked by Terry. She then felt her other cheek being licked and looked to see the Obsaurus with a smile on his face.

"Only you kimiko" Coco said chuckling at the scene- "Kiss adores you, and these two seems to feel the same"

"She's like a mother isn't she" Toriko said

"Yeah" Sani and Coco said in unison

The sound of a helicopter reached the groups ears

"They're here the medical team" Coco said

"Really?" asked Kimiko while being kissed by Terry and the Obsaurus

"They even brought the child" Sani said

"Kiss guided them" Coco said

"You must be glad, parent mammoth." Toriko said, "by the way, thank you , ancient Treasure Food, Regal Mammoth"

"Can one of you help me? Please help me!" Kimiko blushed as she continued to receive kisses from Terry and Obsaurus

She then felt herself being pulled up from under Terry.

"Thank you, Toriko" she said

"Your welcome" Toriko said

"Um, guys" she said getting their attention. The mammoth started to raise its front legs and started to move

"She's stepping!" Kimiko yelled

"Let's hurry!" Sani yelled

"Sani use your Fry Gaeshi!" Coco yelled while running

"at a time like this you should use your poison, Coco!" Sani said while running

"Anyway let's go back to the Gourmet Research Facility!" Toriko said while carrying the Jewel Meat

"Sure thing! Only help me first" yelled Kimiko as she was the slowest of the group

* * *

At the Research Facility

Rin's wounds were bandaged and she was breathing with a oxygen mask

Rin slowly opened her eyes to see everyone surrounding her

"Everyone" she said as she saw everyone

"Rin-san! You are awake!"

"Kimiko!" She cried in alarm and then remembered everything that had happened

"Toriko" she then latched herself onto Toriko

"I'm seriously happy!" She cried as she hugged Toriko

"I'm happy that Rin-san is fine" Kimiko said leaving the bed where she have been resting- "Dont you think coco-san? Sani?"

"Yeah" they said as they looked at Rin being all lovey dovey

"Um, should we even be here?" Coco said as they looked at the scene in front of them

* * *

The entire group was all on the roof top getting ready to eat the Jewel Meat.

"Rin-san! Wait! I don't like it!" Kimiko said behind the door, refusing to get out "I look weird!"

"That's not true! You look great!"Rin said pushing Kimiko to the dining table, her appearence different, a light make up and a soft dress in black and red, the males at her apearence only blush and trough 'beautiful'

"Please don't stare it's embarrassing" she said with a light blush on her face

"Y-You look nice" Coco said while blushing

"You think so" she asked

"Yeah, right guys" Coco asked. The only thing the other two could do was nod.

"Thanks" she said, "you look nice too Coco" Coco was wearing a dark button up shirt with a light jacket and slacks.

"Really" Coco blushed

"Yeah, it's the first time I saw you in casual clothes" she said, "you look good"

"Even if you look great with your normal clothes, you look better in that" kimiko said, causing Coco to blush and the others males to glare at him in jealousy

"Anyway" Coco coughed, "let's start eating the Jewel Meat"

"Sorry for the wait" the waiter said and then took off the kid of the plate revealing the glowing sliced Jewel Meat.

The whole roof was then illuminated by the Jewel Meat.

"Wow, it's like daytime here" Toriko said

"This explains why the inside of the mammoth was so bright" Kimiko said

"Toriko your skin is sparkling" Sani pointed out

"Yeah, I was one step ahead in the mammoth's body and took care of the true food." Toriko said

"I knew it!" Sani yelled in anger

"When I went to the toilet even my poop was sparkly" Toriko said

"Really! Shut up! That's freakin' disgustin'" Sani yelled

"Please don't say that before we start eating Toriko-san" Kimiko said

"Anyway let's eat the Jewel Meat! Idtadakimasu!" The entire group then dug into the Jewel Meat

"It's bright, but it's a gentle light" Kimiko said while giving a small smile and then cut into the meat. Once she cut into the meat the juices popped out like fireworks.

She then put the meat into her mouth and ate it.

"Delicious " she said as her body was then covered with a gentle glow

'She look like an angel', the males thought at the sight of kimiko's frame softly lighten-

"You look beautiful kimiko..." Sani said to her, making Kimiko pause in her eating to look at him-

"Thank you Sani, you are so nice" she said with a blush and a bright smile- "but aren't you gonna eat?"

"O-Of course" Sani said and the started to cut into his meat

Kimiko looked over to Toriko a saw that he was sparkling a lot

"Toriko-san's sparkling a lot" Kimiko said

Toriko gave a smile as he was eating ," Delicious!" He then looked at Terry, "Terry, you eat some too. It's soo good!" Another roar caused him to look at the Obsaurus, "you can have some too Obsaurus"

"Eat some, Kiss" Coco said.

Kiss cawed in reply.

"Kiss, Terry and Obsaurus" Kimiko said with a smile- "come here and eat with us" at those words the animals looked at her and gave a happy sound

Kimiko laughed in happiness and gave each of the animals a plate of Jewel Meat in which they great fully ate

I wonder if that will go well with this, she thought

"Kimiko?"Toriko said as he saw her face

"Oh, it's nothing" she said, "it's just fun having to eat with everyone together"

"That is true" Toriko said but look at Sani and Coco in suspicion

While they were looking at each other Kimiko had wandered away from the table.

"Okay, hey Kimi-" Toriko looked around to see that Kimiko was nowhere in sight.

"Where'd she go!" Toriko exclaimed

"Right here" Kimiko was pushing a cart to them that had orangios and horsetailinnamon on it

"What are you doing?" Coco asked

"I'm going to test something" she said and then took out a red gauntlet

"That's the Gourmet Spicer we're working!" Rin said, "how'd you get that"

"Well it was just lying there, so I asked the employees if I could use, but they didn't notice me, so I left a note saying I was borrowing it" Kimiko exclaimed causing the group to sigh

She really has a low presence, everyone thought

"So what are you doing?" Sani asked

Kimiko picked up a piece of the orangio and horsetainnamon and out it inside the Gourmet Spicer. She then pushed the pumped and let the spices fall onto the meat

"Would anyone like to try" she asked

"That smells wonderful!" Toriko said drooling at that and swallowed it in one bite the entire piece, making kimiko yelp in surprise

"Toriko, please chew your food next time" Kimiko sighed and the saw that Toriko had started to glow even brighter

"That was delicious!" He exclaimed

"Where'd you get these"

"They were growing inside the mammoth, while Toriko-san, Rin-san and I were looking for the Jewel Meat. We passed by a Orangio tree with horsetainnamon growing by its base so I took some and then caught up with Toriko-san and Rin-san" she explained

"You did?" Toriko said in a mix of surprise an curiosity

"Yeah, you guys can try it to I used a ratio of 3 to 2 of Orangio and Horsetailinnamon" she explained

"I want to try" Rin said and walked over to the cart

"Me too" Coco said as he walked over to the cart.

"Here you go" she handed him the Gourmet Spicer

"Thanks" he said and started to put in the orangio and horsetainnamon

Toriko then took a drink from his glass and looked at the moon.

"I guess it's decided then"

"What'd ya say Toriko" everyone turned to Sani to see that he was sparkling a lot more than everyone else

"Sani you're shining the brightest out of all of us. That light is so beautiful! Even your hair is shining!" kimiko said brushing her fingertips in his hair, this action cause Sani to bush and suppress a pleasant shiver, Rin to laugh at sani's predicament, and the two males to frown in jealousy and anger towards sani's body's reaction

"Thanks Miko" he said while blushing

"It seems like Sani's Gourmet Cells are compatible with the Jewel Meat" Coco said

"Hey, Toriko, you said something was decided" Sani said

"Yeah" Toriko said, "this is the only meat that I thought it'd be fine to put in"

"By it'd be fine to put in" Sani narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"As my full course meat dish" Toriko finished

"I have to disagree with that" Sani said making everyone look at him.

That was when Sani literally kicked the Jewel Meat off of Toriko's full course menu shocking everyone

"What are you doing Sani!" Toriko yelled

"I'm just saying don't be too hasty when making choices!" Sani yelled

"I'm not being hasty at all!"

"Look at how I'm glowing!" Sani started to glow even more as he said that

"Yeah, so" Toriko said

"Don't you get it" Sani pointed at himself, "The Jewel Meat clearly seems like something I'd choose doesn't it"

"Seems like? What's your point?" Toriko asked

"Could it be, big brother" Rin said

"Sani, you" Coco said

"I've decided on my Jewel Meat as my main dish!" The Jewel Meat was then placed on Sani's menu, that was when Toriko knocked it off.

"Hang on! Kora!" He yelled

"What're you doing, Toriko!" Sani yelled

"Shut up! Why're you making it your main dish!" Toriko yelled as he grabbed Sani.

"Because I'm the one that's sparkly!" Sani yelled back as he grabbed Toriko

"Who cares how sparkly you are!"

"Anyway it was thanks to me, that we were able to capture the Jewel Meat in the first place, right?" Sani said, "the GT Robo I beat was totally the strongest!"

"Like hell! You half asleep idiot. I'll hit you with my 10 Ren!" Toriko yelled

"Come at me! I'll send it right back to you!" Sani yelled

"Um...guys?"Kimiko asked shyly getting the attention of the room"why don't both of you put it in?"

"No way!" They said in unison

"Why not?" She asked

"I don't like the idea of overlapping ingredients!" They yelled in unison

"Stop copying me! Who would want to copy you!" They said in unison

"Then who are gonna put it with?" she asked

"It's going to be my meat dish!" Toriko yelled

"No it's going to be my main!" Sani yelled

"I agree with Toriko!" Rin said

"Shut up Rin!" Sani yelled

Kimiko sighed as she looked at the two arguing.

"Coco" she said making him look at her, "is it okay if I take some of the Jewel Meat?"

"It's fine, but why" Coco asked

"I want to give to the other employees who work at the Tricky Knife" she said

"I suppose it is fine" Coco answered

"Really? Thanks!" she smiled and hugged Coco, leaving a blushing poison bishokuya, two jealous males and an amused tamer.

"I know! Ill invite you all to a meal in my restaurant!" she said smiling at coco in his arms.

"That would be nice, but wouldn't your boss be mad at you?" Coco asked while blushing

"Huh? Why?" She asked

"Well, wouldn't they still be mad at you for taking such a long vacation?" He asked

"I don't think that's a problem" she said, "After all I am the boss"

"What?" They all turned to Kimiko

"Can you say that again, Miko" Sani asked

"Oh yeah, I never told you did I." She nervously laughed, "I'm the owner of the Tricky Knife"

"What!" They exclaimed

"Aren't you a little young to be an owner of a restaurant" Rin asked

"I suppose I am, but I bought the restaurant at a good price" she said

"Hehehe" Coco chuckled moving his head side to side- "only you Kimiko, only you"

"Sorry, should I have told you this before" she asked

"Maybe, but it's fine" Toriko said patting her head "after all you don't have much experience socializing with people, that is only a little unusual way to know"

"I'm glad" she said while smiling

""Anyway let's continue to eat the Jewel Meat" Coco said

"Who's full course is the Jewel Meat going to be in" Kimiko asked

"We'll figure that out later. Let's eat!" Toriko exclaimed

* * *

** lunamugetsu: this took a really long time to finish, not to mention the time it took to edit.**

**Anyway thanks to the Guest Reviewer who told me about the Mint Skunk. any other ideas for Gourmet ingredients please tell me.**

**Just want to know, do you want me to put Kimiko in the BB corn arc. Or should I make a chapter when the Toriko, Sani, and Coco accompany Kimiko back to her restaurant, or should I just go to the Century Soup Arc.**

**Please REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**lunamugetsu: hello my fellow readers. Sorry it's been so long since my last update, but here's the next chapter. I know that you're waiting for Toriko with a slight difference, but do not worry I'm editing it right now. I do not own Toriko**

**co-writter: misteriosaSaky**

* * *

Kimiko sighed as she observed at how Toriko and Sani decided on who's full course menu the Jewel Meat would be on. It ended with Sani winning against Toriko in a game of rock-paper-scissors

She giggled as she saw Sani yelling in joy

"It was nice getting to meet and eat with you all, but I should start getting back to my restaurant now. I've taken too many days off already" she said

"Kimiko, it'll be fine if I accompany you?" Coco asked with a slight blush "only if you dont mind my company"

"Wha? NO WAY!" Sani yelled at Coco, "I'm not going to leave Miko with you! I'm going to accompany her!"He smiled at Kimiko "right miko?"

"I don't mind" she said, "I'd love to show you my restaurant"

"Oi, I want to go too!" Toriko said with his face full of Jewel Meat

Kimiko was currently leading Toriko, Sani, and Coco down the street

"That was a long trip" Kimiko said

"It wouldn't have taken as long, if Toriko hadn't asked to get his damn rainbow fruit!" Sani exclaimed

"But Toriko-san just wanted to give me some to cook Sani" Kimiko said, "I really appreciate you giving me some Toriko-san" she smiled at him making Toriko blush, "I'll make a special dessert out of it!"

"Thanks!" Toriko exclaimed

"So Kimiko, what kind of restaurant do you own" coco asked

"I suppose it's a cafe restaurant" Kimiko pondered, "I originally wanted to start with a small restaurant, but I was able to get this one at a really affordable cost"

"You said you wanted to start with a little Restaurant" Coco said, "so, just exactly how big is this Cafe Restaurant of yours?" he asked, "if you don't mind me asking"

"I's fine" Kimiko smiled, "it's bigger then I thought I would have started with but I love it!" She then took a turn, "it's right here!"

The three then looked at a lodge like building that was at least two stories tall and had some flowers growing around it. On the front they could see a sign above the doors that had the words Tricky Knife written in cursive.

This is Kimiko's restaurant!, the three thought as they looked at the large building

"Is something wrong?" Kimiko asked as she looked at the threes speechless state

"K-K-Kimiko-chan?" Coco asked, unsure what to say, but at the same time the more coherent of the bunch at the moment, "T-This is yours?" His face turned red, "not that I don't believe you or anything like that!"

"You're cute when you blush!" Kimiko said smiling, "but are you feeling right? I don't think is normal become so red faced!" -She ask concerned, walking to him and touched his forehead with her hand "You don't seem to have a fever"

"I'm fine" Coco said while blushing

Kimiko's eyes narrowed, "are you sure?"

"Don't worry, I'm not sick" Coco told her

"Kimiko-sama!" A voice yelled making everyone turn their heads to see a young man with short silver hair with mismatched eyes wearing a black suit with a gray button up shirt and a red tie approach them

"Miketsukami-kun!" Kimiko said as the man walked up to her

"Kimiko-sama" the man then immediately went down on one knee and grabbed her hand, "I'm so glad you're okay. When you told me you were going to get the Puffer Whales. I assumed you were going to be away for a couple days, but when you took longer then that I started to worry. Forgive for my distrust in you!" He then kissed her hand

"It's fine!" She said unfazed by the mans action and patted his head, almost like a dog, the man seemed pleased by her action, his growing smile being an indication "it was my fault after all"

"Kimiko-sama" Miketsukami said and then gave a bright smile, "I'm glad that you're okay." He then noticed her guests, "it seems you have brought company"

"Oh yeah, I should introduce you guys" she then faced Sani, Toriko, and Coco, "Miketsukami-kun this is Sani and Toriko-san, you remember me talking about them before, and that's Coco-san, he helped us get the Puffer Whales. Guys, this is Miketsukami-kun he manages the restaurant when I'm away"

'Kun?! Why does she call him that?! And the way they act towards each other! The three thought posessivly and with jealousy as they watched Miketsukami smile at Kimiko

"It's a pleasure to meet you three" Miketsukami bowed, "please come in, I'm sure the others would love to meet you"

"Oh yeah, how are the other workers?" Kimiko asked in concern

"They're doing fine, they were worried about you when you left to go get the Puffer Whale" Miketsukami said, "oh and Sanji sent you a gift"

"He did?" She said with a soft smile "and what did he send this time?"

"Pretty much the usual stuff, buckets of red roses and heart shaped boxes of chocolates, he also sent some spices that he was able to acquire while traveling" he said with a frown, "i was tempted to toss the flowers and chocolates in the trash bin, but since Kimiko-sama is so fond of all her boyfriends, I, like her faithful dog cannot betray her trust in that way"

Flowers, chocolates, boyfriends?! The three screamed in their minds

"Sanji's always so kind" Kimiko said and smiled, "anyways let's go on in, I'm pretty sure you're all starving"

"Absolutely!" Toriko said and then his stomach growled for further emphasis

Miketsukami then opened the door and let the group walk in to see a cafe-like interior with many dining tables and in the middle of the room they could see a kitchen that had a glass wall to let the customers see the chefs cooking

"Hello Kimiko" a man with spiky silver hair who had a scar on his left eye and was wearing a mask that covered the bottom half of his face and was in casual attire said while reading a book, "are these your new boyfriends?"

"Yes these are my friends" Kimiko said completely oblivious to what Kakashi meant making the three blush

She has no idea what he's hinting at! The three kings yelled in their mind.

"Late again as always" Miketsukami said, "at least try to make it to work on time"

"Now, now there's no need to get upset about it" he said

"Whatever, just get to work" Miketsukami ordered, making the man leave

"Oi, Kimiko. Who is that? A waiter?" Toriko guessed

"That's Kakashi-san" Kimiko said,"and no, he is not a waiter, he is the sous chef"

"He's the sous chef!" The three exclaimed

"He doesn't look like a chef" Sani said

"Looks can be deceiving" Kimiko said, "Sani the first time you met me, you didn't think I was a chef until I told you"

"Y-Yeah" -Sani said embarrassed with a soft tint in his cheeks, hiding that with an almost casual movement of his head, arranged his hair "you were wearing that unbeautiful but practical clothes, and you also have a beautifully useful amount of knowledge in that disgustingly unbeautiful situation we were" -look at side with his face burning- "you even knew about gourmet cells and when someone with them eat they heal faster, you even brought your first aid kit, not many chefs do that"

"Well I like to be prepared" Kimiko said while blushing

"Oh yeah, Kimiko-san how do you know about Gourmet Cells?" Coco asked

"Oh, m-" Kimiko was interrupted by another person

"Kimiko!" A red haired waiter yelled and then hugged Kimiko

"K-Kikumaru!" Kimiko said in alarm of being hugged

"Nyaa! I was so worried when you didn't show up!" -the redhead boy cried while nuzzling her cheek- "Nyaaa!"

"Kikumaru" Kimiko said, "please stop"

"I'm so relieved! Nya!" Kikumaru yelled in joy

"Can you please let go of me now" Kimiko asked while Kikumaru continued to hug her

"Oh sorry. Nya!" Kikumaru said, "oh yeah, the kitchen needs your help Chrona had another breakdown"

"Is Chrona-kun alright?" she asked "what happened this time?"

"He was preparing the dessert when he accidentally dropped the mixing bowl containing the batter on the ground" Kikumaru told her, "that was when he started to lose it"

"I better go check on the kitchen" Miketsukami said and then left

"I'll go too" Kimiko then looked at Kikumaru, "Kikumaru can you seat them and take their orders"

"No problem! Nya!" Kikumaru said as Kimiko went into the kitchen  
"It sure is nice to have her back" a voice said making everyone jump

"Eh," Kikumaru said and then turned around to see a man with brown hair smiling with his eyes closed, "Fuji! Don't do that! Nya! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"But where's the fun in that if I stop?" the brunette said with a pleasant smile, opening only a little of his eyes enough to show a sadistic glint "after all you are so cute when you get startled!" He closed his eyes while a dark sinister aura was surrounding him

"Sadist" Kikumaru muttered

"What was that?" Fuji asked while smiling

"Uh, nothing! Nya!" Kikumaru exclaimed

"Anyway, shall we seat you three" Fuji said as he smiled at them

"Yes, please" Coco said as he looked at Fuji

"Follow me! Nya!" Kikumaru said as he grabbed some menus and started to lead them to a large table, and then handed each of them a menu

"What would you like to order?" Kikumaru asked as he took out a notepad.

Toriko's stomach growled

"Can I have everything" Toriko asked

"What?" Kikumaru asked

"I haven't eaten in awhile, can I just have everything?" Toriko said, "oh and can you give this to Kimiko to cook" he then lifted up a gourmet case that had the rainbow fruit in it

"Rainbow Fruit? Sure thing! I bet Itachi-san would love to see that!" Kikumaru exclaimed, picking the case and running to the kitchen forgetting to take the full order

"Energetic isn't he" Fuji said

"He forgot to take our orders" Coco said

"Don't worry I'll take your orders for you" Fuji said, "what would you like?"

"We'll just have the same thing as Toriko" Sani said, they then heard Toriko's stomach growl again

"Do you guys have any drinks?" Toriko asked

"Yes, actually we have a full menu with them" he stated and then showed them the menu got the beverages "all of them are made by our resident bartender, Inui-kun, I personally recommend his 'special Inui's selection'" he explained while smiling making everyone shiver, some even running and screaming for their lives

"What was that about" Toriko asked

"Oh it's nothing, are you interested?" Fuji asked while still smiling

"Sure" Toriko said, "Sani, Coco, do you want to try it?"

"Is it healthy?" Sani asked

"Inui-kun makes the drinks so that they have terrific nutrition" Fuji said

"Then I'll take it" Sani said, "are you going to try Coco?"

"I am curious, so yes" Coco said

"Terrific, I'll tell them your orders immediately" Fuji said and then took their menus and then left

"This place is nice, it's so peaceful yet lively at the same time" Coco said with pleasant smile as he looked around the restaurant seeing the smiles of the other customers who were eating indoors he looked at the back of the restaurant to see glass doors that led to the garden outside with a courtyard.

"Here's your food. Nya!" Kikumaru said as he wheeled in a couple of carts carrying the dishes that they had ordered.

"Looks delicious! Keep them coming!" Toriko said as he started to dig in.

"You want more" Kikumaru asked, Toriko nodded since his mouth was full, "ok, I'll go tell the kitchen

He's going to eat out the entire restaurant, Kikumaru thought as he headed towards the kitchen.

"Here are your drinks" a man with short black hair said with glasses wearing a bartender suit, put down a tray of three glasses with an oddly colored liquid

"Drink up" Fuji said while smiling

"Here Coco you go first" Toriko said as he then gave a glass to Coco

"S-Sure.." Coco said hesitantly.  
I have a bad feeling, he thought and took a sip of the drink and then fell onto the table unconscious

"Stop! Don't drink the-" Kimiko yelled as she ran out of the kitchen and looked at Coco, "you drank it"

"Coco!" Toriko exclaimed as he tried to shake him awake

"Inui" Kimiko looked at the man who had served them the drinks

"They ordered it" Inui said and then started to write in his notebook

Kimiko sighed and went to the bar counter and started to prepare a drink

"Fuji! I thought you said it was good!" Sani exclaimed

"I wouldn't listen to his recommendations he has weird tastes" Kikumaru said

"Drink this" Kimiko said as she brought Coco a cup of tea

But since he was still unconscious she placed the cup in his lips and make him drink, thing that cause a big deal of jealous in Toriko and Sani

Damn you Coco!, they thought as the two glared at Coco's unconscious form

Coco started to groan as he regained consciousness. He groaned and started to open his eyes to see Kimiko right in front of him, and immediately blushed

"You're awake" Kimiko said as she looked at him, "I'm glad for a second I thought I had to give you the tea mouth to mouth"

"W-Wha!?" Coco exclaimed as his face burned red. Coco blushed as he thought about her giving him mouth to mouth and then fainted

"Coco-san!" Kimiko exclaimed in surprise

"Is he alright" she asked in concern

"Don't worry he'll be fine" Sani and Toriko said in unison

Serves you right coco, they both thought

"Are you sure?" She asked, "his face was a little purple" she then hit her palm with her fist in realization, "that must have been his poison I saw"

"Yes, his poison" Sani said and let coco lean onto the table, "so Kimiko how did you get this place?"

"Well, the owner was an old friend of my father and was trying to sell the place" Kimiko said in remembrance- "he was getting old in his years, so he decided to retire and sell the restaurant, but since his workers were like a family to him, he didn't want to leave them in the street, and nobody wanted to buy the place with the conditions he had put, but I really don't understand it. It isn't like maintaining the workers were such a big deal. It makes me wonder why everyone else who had tried to buy the restaurant backed out?"

"The workers?" Sani asked, "what were the conditions?"

"The conditions" Kimiko said, "I don't really remember"

"Perhaps I can be of assistance" a voice said from kitchen. A man walked out of the kitchen in casual clothes having black hair that was in a low ponytail and had dark eyes

"Itachi-san" Kimiko said as she ran up to him and gave him a hug, "where were you I didn't see you in the kitchen before"

"I was in the refrigerator making a list of all of the ingredients that we needed to get" Itachi said, "since these three ate all of the food we had"

"I was hungry" Toriko said

"Anyway what were the conditions?" Sani asked

"That she had to keep the employees for 5 years, " Itachi said

"That's it, that doesn't sound bad" Toriko said

"That could seems like that to a outsider, but many of the workers here have a mind of a 5 year olds, strange behaviors and or such" -Itachi state in a emotionless voice, creeping the hell out of the two.

'What the hell? He sounds like a machine!' -Toriko and Sani thought

"Kimiko-san, I'm glad you seem to be in good health" -Itachi said in a warm fond way with an almost unnoticiable smile, brushing his fingers in her hair making her giggle

"Itachi-san, I'm not a little kid" Kimiko said while pouting making Itachi chuckle.

"If you didn't know better, you'd think those two were brother and sister. Nya." Kikumaru said as he looked at the two interact

"Yes, they sure are familiar with each other" another voice said making everyone jump

Kimiko looked to the source of the voice to see a man with spiky dark hair wearing sunglasses and a thick coat that covered the lower part of his face and had a hood, and pants

"Shino-san" Kimiko said as he walked closer to the group

"Kimiko-san, I'm glad you come back safely" -He said in a calm, almost stoic voice, just then a honey beetle fly from inside his hood to rest on Kimiko,s right cheek, just when Coco is waking up-

"Hello, Shino" Kimiko said and then raised her hand letting the beetle fly to it, "is this a new beetle?"

"Yes, is a new breed I came across when you were out" -Shino said arranged his sunglasses in a reflex motion- "this is a highly poisonous beetle, but his main job in the hive is to produce a spicy honey, even if their abilities with poisons are very useful to protect the others"

"Poison" Coco said as he woke up

"Gross!" Sani exclaimed as he saw the beetle fly off of Kimiko's arm and flew around Sani's face

"Thats impolite to say" -Shino state, lifting a hand in where the beetle land happily, and he start to pet it- "Honey Beetles are not gross, they are marvelous creatures"

"My apologies" Sani said and then thought, they're still gross

"Shino, what are you doing here?" Kimiko asked

Shino pushed up his sunglasses and then showed her a large jar of honey

"I came here to deliver the honey" he said emotionless

"Thank you, Shino" Kimiko said giving him a warm smile making him blush

"I-It's my pleasure..." -he said looking at side with a light tint in his cheeks"you already know, Kimiko-san, that i always have food supplies ready to bring here if the need arise"

"We're going to have to close the restaurant until we get more food" Miketsukami said as he walked up to the group, "since these three ate it all"

"Miketsukami-kun please don't be mad, they're hungry" Kimiko said

"I am not mad, just displeased" Miketsukami said with his eye twitching

"That's what you said when Miroku flirted with Kimiko" a blond haired girl with pigtails wearing a waitress uniform said as she walked over to them

"Maka" Kimiko said as she looked at the blonde waitress

"Hey Kimiko," Maka said, "I just put up the closed sign"

"That's good" Kimiko said, "but what did you mean by Miroku was flirting with me?"

"I believe thats pretty obvious" -Maka state with an exasperated expression- "after all he not only was showering you in complements, he also ask you to have his child"

"What!" Toriko, Coco, and Sani exclaimed

"It's nothing, besides Miroku always asks every woman he sees to bear his children. Not to mention Sango is his girlfriend" Kimiko said

"That never stopped him from womanizing though" Maka muttered

"He probably does it to get Sango's attention" Kimiko said

"More like he wants to get a laid and Sango-san refuses to sleep with him" -Miketsukami grumbled, clearly audible to the already jealous kings, to then smile pleasantly- "but if Kimiko-sama says he is a good man then I'll believe it as well"

He's strange, Coco thought as he looked at Miketsukami

"oh" Kimiko said, "I almost forgot! Are my gourmet cases it brought with me still in the kitchen?"

"Yes, nobody's touched them yet" Miketsukami said

"Great! I was thinking of preparing something with the ingredients I got" Kimiko said

"That sounds delicious!" Toriko exclaimed  
"I'll be back as soon as I can" Kimiko said and then went into the kitchen

"Finished" Kimiko said as she brought out the dishes that she had just prepared, "I couldn't really do much, but add some seasonings, though."

"I'm sure thats more than enough" -Coco state blushing a little at his next words- "at least for me, after all Kimiko-chan, i enjoy whatever you cook"

"Oh! Thank you Coco-san" she said making him blush.

"Coco" Toriko and Sani growled

"Looks like Kimiko, got three admirers. Nya!" Kikumaru said

"Hey! Why are they eating all of the food!" A tall tanned man with red hair said, as he walked out of the kitchen followed by some other people

"Kagami-kun, please don't yell while we're indoors" Kimiko bluntly said ignoring the first thing the red haired man yelled, "and besides I'm not giving them the last of the food, I'm serving the Jewel Meat and the Puffer Whale, to you guys"

"Oh" Kagami said and then blushed in embarrassment, "sorry"

She's really familiar with him, Coco thought as he saw Kimiko pat Kagami's cheek

"It's nice to see you again Kimiko-san" a man with short black hair wearing glasses and had mismatched eyes said as he walked up to her

"Hello Watanuki-kun," Kimiko said as she greeted him

"Kimiko-san, are these the Bishokuya you were telling us about the other day" Watanuki asked

"Yes, that are" Kimiko answered

"Miko." Sani said, "who are they?"

"Oh yeah, I haven't introduced you guys yet," Kimiko said and then turned to her chefs, "Toriko-san, Coco-san, Sani, these are my assistant chefs Kagami Taiga and Watanuki Kimihiro"

She then turned her attention to the two other people that had left the kitchen, "would you like to introduce yourselves?"

"Hi, I'm Sango" the woman with long dark brown hair and eyes said, "I'm the dessert chef along with Crona here" she patted the back of a pink haired boy who was shaking

"H-hello" he nervously said

So this was the boy who had the breakdown earlier, Sani thought as he looked at the fidgeting boy

"Come on Crona, you don't have to be scared all the time" Kimiko said as she patted his back

"I-I know Kimiko-san" -He said looking at the ground with a bright blush at her action- "M' sorry"

"Shy as always" a woman with black hair and dark golden eyes said as she walked up to the group

"Misaki, don't point that out, that just makes him act more shy" another woman with black hair tied in a ponytail with indigo eyes wearing the waitress uniform said as she walked up to the group

"S-Sorry" Chrona exclaimed and blushed

"It's okay Chrona you don't have to apologize" a woman with blonde hair in pigtails and had green eyes said as she pat his back

"These are the waitresses, Maka Albarn, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, and Ayuzawa Misaki" Kimiko introduced

"Hey, have any of you seen Hinata?" Kimiko asked

"She is resting" -Kakashi said with noticeable amusement, flipping a page of his orange book and giggling- "She passed out after a comment i made, Miketsukami-kun is with her and he said, and I qoute 'i prefer if i to go to Kimiko-sama side to assist her, but Kimiko-sama could become displeased if i left Hinata-san at your care' so, he send me here with his famous 'smile' to help you"

"Oh, I was wondering where Miketsukami-kun went" Kimiko said, "but I'm glad that Hinata is alright"

That was when they heard someone's stomach growl and everyone turned their heads towards toriko

"What?" -Toriko ask suddenly very embarrassed, untypical of him, and blushing at theirs glances- "is not my fault I'm hungry again!"

Kimiko smiled, "come on dig in"

"Idtadakimasu!" Toriko said and then started to devour the dishes at a rapid pace

"Such disgusting table manners" Sani said

"Oi Kimiko can I have some Jewel Meat to eat with this?" Toriko asked

"No" Kimiko bluntly replied

"Eh!" Toriko exclaimed

"Like I said, I'm giving the Puffer Whale and Jewel Meat to my employees" Kimiko said

"That reminds me," Coco said, "Kimiko-chan have you eaten since we got here?"

"Not at all" -she answer titling her head in confusion- "why do you ask?"

"Wait" Sani halted his eating, "so you haven't eaten anything since yesterday?"

"Well I did taste my dishes to make sure they were seasoned correctly" Kimiko said, " but besides that, I didn't eat at all"

"Miko" -Sani state, and with his 'touches' lifting her body of the floor and sitting her at his side, in a previously unused chair- "you need to eat, You don't want to get disgustingly sick or unbeautifully fall unconscious in hunger, do you?" -Sani scold, blushing a little at his next words- "I'll worry if that ever happens" -looking at side in embarrassment-

"Um, Sani" Kimiko said making him look at her, "can you put me down, I can still walk" Sani blushed and then put her back down

"Sorry" Sani apologized

"And besides my eating schedule is a lot different" Kimiko said

"What do you mean by that?" Coco asked

"I eat small meals throughout the day" Kimiko said

"If I did that I'd starve" Toriko said

"But" -Coco start concerned, examining her form with intensity, worried for her, starting a light blush in her- "isnt that a little unhealthy? Maybe you could eat a bit more"

"I'm fine besides I'm used to it" Kimiko said

"You should have seen how Miketsukami reacted to that. Nya" Kikumaru said, "he was like Kimiko-sama should eat more, because if something were to happen to Kimiko-sama, I would never forgive myself"

"It was so funny to watch! Nya!" Kikumaru laughed

"Kikumaru" Kimiko said, "don't make fun of Miketsukami-kun"

"But it's funny" Kikumaru whined

"You called Kimiko-sama!" Miketsukami magically appeared in front of Kimiko

"Miketsukami-kun!" Kimiko yelled in surprise

"You called for me" Miketsukami said

"She didn't call for you at all!" Toriko yelled, "all she did was say your name!"

"Even so I will always be by Kimiko-sama's side when she says my name" Miketsukami said as he held her hands

"Miketsukami-kun" Kimiko said completely unfazed by his comment, "how's Hinata doing?"

"I'm fine" a woman with navy colored hair with lavender eyes wearing a waitress uniform said as she walked up to them

"Hinata-san!" -Kimiko exclaim walking to her, after release her hands of Miketsukami leaving him pouting at her action and the kings glaring at him in jealousy- "are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Hinata said, "I just fainted from embarrassment it's nothing to worry about"

"I'm glad" Kimiko said

"Here let me introduce you" Kimiko said and then faced the group, "this is Hinata she's a waitress, but she also cooks if we're really busy"

"Nice to meet you" Hinata said and then bowed

"Oi Kimiko can I have more?" Toriko said showing the empty plate

"Toriko! You glutton I didn't even get to eat that!" Sani yelled

Kimiko giggled as she saw the two interact, "how about I serve you guys the rainbow fruit, I made it into a sorbet"

"That sounds good" Toriko started to drool

"Stop that! Thats soo gross!" -Sani scream in disgust, to then smile to Kimiko- "i love to eat that! I'm sure that sorbet is beautifully delicious"  
"I'll eat that too" -Coco said- "If you made it, there is no way i could not enjoy it"  
"I'll be back in a moment! Just a second!" -Kimiko said with a smile while lightly blushing at their compliments

"So" Fuji smiled, "how long have you liked Kimiko?"

Toriko spat out his cup of tea in surprise, while Coco and Sani blushed

"Fuji you shouldn't joke with them like that." Watanuki said

"I'm not joking I simply want to know their intentions towards our beloved boss" Fuji smiled making everyone shiver

Sadist, everyone thought as they looked at Fuji

"I agree I would like to know your intentions as well" Miketsukami said as he looked at the Three Kings, "well what are your intentions?"

"I-I don't know what you mean" -Coco said with his face burning- "I meet Kimiko-chan only a few days ago, there is no way I l-l-like her like that!" -He exclaim embarrassed, blushing even more-

"So she's not good enough for you" Fuji said and widened his smile making everyone look at Coco

"What! No! I mean she's beautiful, but I only uh" Coco blushed as he tried to finish his sentence

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Kimiko said as she appeared pushing a cart with multiple sundae glasses filled with colorful sorbet, she then noticed that Coco had his head down, "Coco-san are you okay?"

'Somebody kill me!' -Coco begged in his mind, his face flushed, hiding it between his arms and against the table- "s' not problem..." -he mumble with his face against the table, making Kimiko look at him amused and confused

"Here you go, I made one for everyone" Kimiko said as she started to distribute the sorbets

"Uh, Kimiko-sama, where's your sorbet?" Miketsukami asked as he noticed that his boss didn't have one

"I don't have any" she said making everyone look at her  
"Kimiko-sama" Miketsukami said, "if you'd like you could have mine"  
"I'm fine Miketsukami-kun I told you before, I'm used to eating small meals throughout the day" she told him  
"But it's not normal, for a person to only eat small meals, even if that person is a chef" Coco said  
"It's something I got used to when I was kid" Kimiko said  
"When you were a kid?" Toriko asked while eating  
"Yeah, a lot of people were concerned for me because of that" she answered  
"Hey, Kimiko-san, I've been wondering. How do you know about Gourmet Cells and what was that power you used against the Rockdrum" Coco asked  
Kimiko gave a small smile and then sat down on one of the restaurant seats.  
"I guess I should tell you" she said, "I'll tell you about my power"

* * *

**Lunamugetsu: thats the end of the chapter. Virtual cookies to all of those who know the anime characters that work at the Tricky Knife, and if you do want to know the characters you can ask me. Leave a review it motivates me a lot, and like before, any ideas for a food creature please pm me or give it in the reviews**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**lunamugetsu: I do not own Toriko**

**Greetings my loyal fans who have guessed the animes of which the employees came from then you would have got:**

**InuxBoku Secret Service**

**Inuyasha**

**Naruto**

**Prince of Tennis**

**Soul Eater**

**Kaichou wa Maid-sama**

**XXXholic**

**Kuroko no basuke**

**So those who got it right COOKIES (::) (::)**

**This is a newly edited chapter that I used to replace the previous one**

* * *

The three kings looked at Kimiko as she sat in her chair drinking a cup of tea.

"How should I begin" she said as she looked at her teacup

"Kimiko-sama you don't have to tell them if you do not wish to" Miketsukami said

"It's fine Miketsukami-kun" she said as she took a sip of her tea.

"They know about your power, Kimiko" Toriko asked

"N-not really" Kimiko said nervously " They've seen me used my power before, but they never prodded for explanations, this is the first time we're talking about it. How do I start this? " she blushed and looked at her lap embarrassed.

"Just explain how you want! We know you are not accustomed with interacting with others," Toriko said

"And even if your explanation can be a little hard to process I know it would be a beautiful amount of information" Sani exclaimed

"Please start your explanation at anytime Kimiko" Coco said. Kimiko nodded and then looked at her tea.

"My powers come from the cells of the Shadow Fox, a beast from the Gourmet World" she said

"What!" The three kings yelled

"Miko, what do you mean your power comes from the cells of the Shadow Fox" Sani asked

"When I was a child I was injected with the cells of the Shadow Fox" she told them

"You were injected" Coco said

"Yes, there wasn't really much of a choice, if the cells weren't injected, I would have died" Kimiko said

"What!" Everyone yelled

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I was dying during that time" Kimiko said emotionlessly

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Everyone else yelled at her

"Kimiko-sama there's nothing wrong with your health now, is there? Because if there was I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Please kill me" Miketsukami said and then kneeled down and presented her with a knife

"Miketsukami, I'm fine, you don't have to do that" Kimiko said.

"I'm sorry Kimiko-sama. To repent for that please stab me" he offered her the knife again

"I refuse" she said as she took the knife and put it away.

"But why were you dying when you were a kid" Toriko asked

Kimiko looked at the teacup that was in her hands, recalling some of her past memories.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

_**"Sir, I am telling you, her organs are starting to fail. We cannot heal her with our medicine!" a doctor said to a man whose back was facing her.**_

_**"There has to be something! She can barely eat, and whatever she does eat, she always vomits it out. Not to mention the only way she's even getting nutrients is through an IV" the man said**_

_**"I'm sorry sir, but I cannot help your daughter." the doctor said before leaving.**_

_**"Papa." A young Kimiko's vision blurred as she started to rub her eyes.**_

_**"Hello, my little hime." the man said as he held her hand while she rubbed her eyes.**_

_**"Am I going to die?" she asked making the man squeeze her hand**_

_**"No, I'm not going to let you die. I promise." he said before bringing her into a hug.**_

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"When I was a child I got sick. Very sick." Kimiko started to say, as memories started to resurface.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

_**"Doctor! She's thrown up again!" a nurse called out as Kimiko hunched over hurling up the contents from her stomach. Her eyes widened as she saw blood being mixed in with the contents that were just expelled.**_

_**"Quick! Put pressure on her wrist!" a doctor yelled accompanied with another nurse who was pushing a cart with fluids on it.**_

_**"Take a deep breath sweetie." the nurse said to Kimiko while applying a damp cloth to her head.**_

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"The doctors, couldn't figure out on how they could cure me, and they had all given up. My father wouldn't allow himself to give up. So against all of the doctor's opinions, he took me to Life." she said

"Life. The healing country?" Sani asked, Kimiko nodded her head.

"I wasn't in any condition to move, let alone travel, but it was the only place that could have had a way to save me." Kimiko said.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

_**"You're insane for doing this! Your daughter isn't in any condition for traveling." The doctor yelled at the man. The two were currently arguing outside Kimiko's hospital room.**_

_**"I am not going to let my daughter spend her last days in a hospital room! If there is any hope for my daughter of being able to live, it's at Life, and you're not going to change my mind!" he yelled before going into Kimiko's room.**_

_**"Papa." Kimiko said from her bed. "If I get better, does that mean I can go outside again?"**_

_**"It's not going to be 'If' it's going to be 'when'. When you get better, you can go outside and play all you want." he said as he squeezed her frail hands.**_

_**"I'm hungry, but when I eat I always feel sick." Kimiko said and then looked at her father's hand which was encompassing her own. "Papa, when I get better, can we eat together?"**_

_**"Huh?"**_

_**"It's been a long time since we got to eat together. I'd like to be able to sit down and eat a meal with Papa again." Kimiko said while smiling**_

_**"I'd like that too." he said while smiling. "So when we're going to be traveling, you have to stay strong so that when we get to Life, they can fix you right up, and everything will be alright."**_

_**"Okay, Papa."**_

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"When we did get to Life, it turned out that there wasn't a cure for what I had. That's when they had to use their last resort. By injecting the Shadow Fox cells into me, it would either heal me or kill me. Luckily, the cells did heal me, but the cells changed me."

"'Change' what do you mean exactly?" Toriko asked

"It turned out the cells did more than just healed me" she said as she looked at her hand, "I didn't notice it at first, but I could tell that something was different with me" she sighed and took a sip of tea, "when I was in Life, I asked a saiseya to figure out if anything was wrong with me, after a couple of tests, I found out that the cells started to give me the same abilities as the Shadow Fox"

"Kimiko, not to be rude, but what is the Shadow Fox, the only thing I know is that it was from the Gourmet World" Watanuki asked

"Nobody really knows much of that beast, I barely know any of it myself, but what I do know is that it is a fox that is capable of changing its form to look like another beast, it can also copy the physical movements of any animal that it has seen, I'm still trying to find out more, by that is all I know" she told them

"I knew Kimiko-sama's extraordinary!" Miketsukami exclaimed hugging her legs "I'm so fortunate to have a master so marvelous like Kimiko-sama!"

What the?! The three kings thought in anger as they saw Miketsukami hug Kimiko

"There he goes again" Misaki groaned.

"Miketsukami-kun, let go of my legs" she said making Miketsukami pout and then let go of her.

"I always wondered how you were able to lift up the ice machine by yourself, Nya" Kikumaru said

"So does that means that you are also able to copy abilities like increased strength or speed?" Inui said while writing in his notebook

"Yes, I found out I could do that a couple years ago, but I still have trouble controlling it" she said, "sometimes I copy abilities or movements by accident"

"So that time with the Rockdrum" Toriko said

"Oh, that was by accident" she said bluntly, "although it was lucky that I did copy it"

"I'll say" Toriko said, "if you haven't copied the Rockdrum, you would have died"

"Yeah, but that didn't happen" she said completely unfazed.

"It could not have happened but you worried m-us with that" Coco said and blushed at his almost slip

"So you guys really do care about Kimiko's safety" Watanuki said as he looked at the three kings

"Yes" they said while blushing

"They are nice like that" Kimiko said and then hugged the kings making them blush even more.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I being too touchy" she asked letting go of them

"Kimiko-sama, please stay away from them" Miketsukami said as he pushed Kimiko away from them, "who knows what perverted thoughts are running through their heads"

"Like you're in any position to say those words" Itachi stated, making Miketsukami glare at him

"I could never think in perverted things that concern Kimiko-sama! Why would I, if I am the one who washes her clothes, sheets and even her underwear!" he yelled making the guys sweatdrop

That's way more perverted than the things they can think, the workers thought as they looked at the three kings.

"I always wondered why I never have dirty clothes, and when I do, they simply disappear" Kimiko said in wonder, unaffected at Miketsukami's less than proper behavior

"How could you possibly not be disturbed by that" Maka asked while looking at Miketsukami.

"I know that Miketsukami-kun is just looking out for me, he doesn't mean any harm, right Miketsukami-kun" Kimiko said while giving Miketsukami a faint smile.

"Kimiko-sama" Miketsukami said and then took her hand in his, "You truly are the best, I do not deserve to be in your presence"

Damn him! The three kings thought as they saw Miketsukami hold Kimiko's hand.

"With all the things he does, I'm just waiting for him to propose to her or something like that" Kagami said.

PROPOSE! The kings yelled in their mind.

"Pfft! Like her father would ever let that happen" Misaki scoffed.

"You've met her father, Misaki" Kagami asked

"Only once, and he was only here for a moment before he left" she told them.

"Well, my father is busy, he's a Bishokuya, after all" Kimiko said

"What?!" Everyone but Miketsukami exclaimed

"Oh, I forgot to mention that, didn't I" she said.

"Wait, Miketsukami, why aren't you surprised" Maka asked while looking at the silver haired man.

"I had the pleasure of meeting Kimiko-sama's father, a week after Kimiko-sama bought the restaurant" he explained and then smiled "and when I found Kimiko-sama was going to buy this place I ran to Kimiko-sama's father side to ask for his permission to be Kimiko-sama's partner for life, that way I could serve Kimiko-sama until the day of her death, he didn't look very pleased at the thought, even with the small amused smile he was spotting, I wonder why was that" he mused "I just did the right thing!"

"Not to mention you said that you'd commit seppuku if I ever got hurt" Kimiko said

"That sounds like Miketsukami" Watanuki said

That guy actually ask for Kimiko's father permission!? He was asking for her hand!, the kings thought, glaring at Miketsukami with a protective and possessive edge toward a clueless Kimiko, she can't be so clueless, can she?, they looked at her interacting with Miketsukami, or maybe they actually have a relationship!?'

"Kimiko? What is exactly your relationship with this guy?" Toriko asked pointing at Miketsukami's face

"Oh?" Kimiko seemed surprised at the question "I suppose we are friends like how Toriko, Sani and Coco with me...but is a little different because I'm his boss too"

"So do you like Miketsukami?" Sani asked while eyeing the silver haired man

"Yes, I like him a lot" she told them

WHAT! The three thought

"Just like I like you guys"she said,"actually, I like you guys differently than Miketsukami-kun," she then saw that they were blushing, "is something wrong? Did I say something bad?"

"N-nothing is wrong, don't worry Kimiko" Coco tried to calm her.

"If you say so" she said and then started to pick up the empty dishes, "I'm going to go put these in the kitchen"

"I-I'll help" Chrona said and started to pick up the rest of the dishes and headed to the kitchen after Kimiko.

"She sounds happier than usual" Tsubaki said, "It's probably because of you three" she turned to look at the Three Kings.

"Because of us?" Toriko asked

"Before, she was a little shy and withdrawn," Watanuki said, "but now, she seems to be happier"

"It's a big relief to see her so carefree right now," Fuji said he then looked at the three kings and gave a big cheshire grin, "If you ever make her cry, we'll torture you"

Scary, the three shivered as they looked at Fuji

"Preferably by skinning you, covering you in salt and then proceed by putting you in boiling oil" Miketsukami said

"Really, I would have at least tried to torture them by putting bamboo shoots under their fingernails" Fuji replied

"Miketsukami, Fuji, you two should stop talking, you're scaring everyone" Kakashi said not looking up from his book.

"You say that like you don't have an idea for torture" Itachi said as Kakashi turned a page in his book.

"Oh I do, I would just like to keep it a surprise" Kakashi said while smiling

How does Kimiko put up with these guys, Sani thought, that was when Kimiko exited the kitchen with Chrona.

"Is something wrong?" she asked as she saw Toriko, Coco, and Sani.

"It's nothing." Toriko said cheerfully, "Anyway, I should be going"

"Us, too" Sani and Coco said as they stood up.

"Here is the bill" Inui said as he handed them their bill.

"Here you go" Toriko said as he handed Inui his card

"Thank you," Inui said and he slid the card through the machine and gave it back to Toriko.

"Well, say hello to Terry and Obasaurus for me, Toriko" Kimiko said and then turned to Coco, "And can you say hi to Kiss for me"

"Of course" Coco answered

"I shall get the door for you three" Miketsukami said and then opened the door as the three started to leave, he then said, "if I ever see Kimiko-sama get hurt because of you,I'll kill you" the three kings looked at Miketsukami who was smiling like the devil, "have a nice day"

"Goodbye" Kimiko said as she waved them goodbye as they left. Once they were gone she turned to her employees, "shall we get the food to prepare for dinner service"

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Kimiko smiled and bid farewell to the employees as they left for the night.

"Have a good night's rest "Kimiko said as she waved to them and looked back at Miketsukami who was inspecting the tables.

"Miketsukami-kun, you can go home now, you've done enough" she said, making him look up.

"But Kimiko-sama" Miketsukami said

"No buts. Now hurry on home, I'll see you tomorrow" Kimiko said as she ushered him out the door.

"Be careful when you walk home, Kimiko-sama" Miketsukami said as he started to walk home.

"I will" she told him and went back into the restaurant. By the time she was finished cleaning up the restaurant, it was past midnight.

I need to get some rest, but what should I make for breakfast tomorrow, she thought and then yawned and started to walk towards her apartment.

Maybe an omelette, she thought while holding back a yawn that was when she crashed into a person.

"Ooof" she said and looked at the person, "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going"

"It's fine, you know it's dangerous for a young lady to be out at this time at night" the man said

"I know, but this is the way I go to get home" she said bluntly

"How about I accompany to you, just to make sure you're safe" he offered

"That is very kind of you, but I must decline" she told him and then left. Once she was out of sight, the man smiled and combed back a lock of his black hair.

"What an interesting little chef indeed"

* * *

**Lunamugetsu: I hope you liked the chapter**

**Please REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**lunamugetsu: I do not own Toriko. This takes place during the BB Corn arc.**

_Previously:_

_"Ooof" she said and looked at the person, "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going"_

_"It's fine, you know it's dangerous for a young lady to be out at this time at night" the man said_

_"I know, but this is the way I go to get home" she said bluntly_

_"How about I accompany to you, just to make sure you're safe" he offered_

_"That is very kind of you, but I must decline" she told him and then left. Once she was out of sight, the man smiled and combed back a lock of his black hair._

_"What an interesting little chef indeed"_

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"Watanuki, where's my Diamond Salmon?!" Kimiko shouted as she plated a Galala Crocodile steak.

"Just finished chef" Watanuki said as he plated the seared fish and then handed it to her.

"Fuji, these are for table 10" Kimiko said as the waiter took the two dishes

"Wonderful being back in the kitchen again, isn't it Kimiko" Kakashi said as he was mixing a vegetable stir fry.

"I'm ecstatic," Kimiko replied as she read a ticket and then turned to Kagami, "Kagami, I need two Almond Cabbage salads"

"Yes chef!" the redhead replied

"So those friends of yours, the Three Kings," Kakashi said

"Yeah, what about them?" Kimiko asked as she started to season some chicken.

"Are you dating any of them?" Kakashi said making Kimiko almost drop the chicken on the ground.

"D-Date?" Kimiko said as she tried to regain her composure.

"Yes, those guys seem to care about you, ever considered going out with one of them?" Kakashi asked while internally smiling at how red Kimiko was turning.

"Let's just focus on the food," Kimiko said as she continued to season the chicken.

I've never seen her get that flustered before, Kakashi thought and then returned to cooking the stir fry.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"Phew," Kikumaru breathed a sigh of relief, "The lunch rush hour is over!

"Don't sit down yet, there's still a couple of people left," Maka scolded as she started to put the dirty dishes into the sink.

"You're no fun Maka," Kikumaru whined.

"Rush hour's done, why don't you guys tell everyone to take a break, I'll take care of the customers in the dining room," Kimiko said as she washed her hands.

"Thanks Kimiko," Maka said

"Yeah, thanks nya!" Kikumaru said as he then sat down while Kimiko headed into the dining room.

I wonder how Toriko-san, Coco-san, and Sani are doing, Kimiko thought as she walked around the dining room.

"I told you she'd come."

"No you didn't"

"Right, I was going to tell you she'd come."

Kimiko looked over to the table that was talking to see that it was a two people, twins, a man and a woman. The man had ginger hair and was wearing a beige blazer with red slacks with a brown vest while adorning a green tie with a white button up shirt, while his twin sister was wearing her hair in a tight bun and wore the same articles of clothing as her brother but was wearing a long red skirt that reached ankles instead of slacks. They were both sitting down to a meal while conversing.

"But you didn't," the woman said

"But I don't" the man replied

"You sure that's right?"

"I was going to Have told you she'd come?"

"No."

"The subjunctive?"

"That's not the subjunctive"

"Robert, Rosalind," Kimiko said as she walked over to them, getting their attention, "It's been weeks since I saw you guys."

"Weeks," Rosalind repeated

"It feels like moments for us," Robert said

"I suppose in another universe it's been moments for you and weeks for us," Rosalind said to Kimiko before taking a bite of her meal. Kimiko then saw another person raise their hand for some help.

"I'll get back to you later," Kimiko said while walking away.

"She will get back to us later," Robert said

"She is going to get back to us, dear brother" Rosalind replied making the two engage into conversation again.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"Come again soon," Kimiko said as she greeted a pair of customers away.

"Oi! Kimiko!" a loud voice shouted

"Toriko-san," Kimiko said and then opened the door to see Toriko.

"Toriko-san!" Kimiko exclaimed making Toriko smile, "It's been awhile, how've you been."

"Great! I actually wanted to ask you for advice," Toriko said

"Sure,"Kimiko said as she welcomed Toriko. That was when Rosalind and Robert started to leave the restaurant.

"So sad that she's taken," Robert said

"No brother, she will be taken," Rosalind said

"What a shame," he replied

"Chin up dear brother,there's always next time" she said as they left the restaurant

What an odd pair, Kimiko thought

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"So what was it you wanted advice for," Kimiko asked as she set down another dish for Toriko to eat.

"It's about Terry," Toriko said as he swallowed a mouthful of pasta.

"What's wrong with Terry?" Kimiko asked taking a seat right next to him.

"She hasn't been eating," Toriko said as he put his utensils down.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, even when I give her food, she doesn't eat," Toriko answered, "So I thought you might have an idea, with what's wrong, since, you have the cells of a Gourmet Beast inside of you."

Kimiko contemplated for a moment, and then said "I remember when I first ate after I got the cells injected, the food wasn't what it used to taste like to me, probably because of the cells. Perhaps Terry doesn't want to eat because none of the food is to her taste. Since the Battlewolf comes from the Gourmet World, she'd probably favor a food from there. It would make sense for her not to have a taste for the food from this world."

"That does make sense," Toriko said as he started to finish up his plate.

"You can probably ask Tomu if he has any food from the Gourmet World," Kimiko said as she started to clean up the table.

"You know, it's a lot easier for me to notice you now," Toriko said and then turned red, "You don't seem invisible, is what I mean."

"Yeah, I've been practicing with my powers," Kimiko smiled making Toriko blush and then coughed in his hand to attempt to cover it.

"Anyway I've got to go," Toriko said and stood up, "I'll be back later to tell you about Terry"

"I'm looking forward to it," Kimiko said as she saw Toriko walk away, "stay safe" she whispered

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**The next day**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"It's a lot hotter today, than it was yesterday," Kimiko muttered as she wiped the sweat off her brow.

"No surprise that business is a little slow," Inui commented while wiping the counters of the bar.

"It's tooo hooot!" Kikumaru whined, "How did it get so hot so fast!?"

"It's because of the high pressure that the wind currents have pushed into our area driving out the low pressure into another vicinity," Inui said while pushing his glasses up

"That was a rhetorical question," Kikumaru said

"It's not that bad," Kimiko said as she started to carry two parfaits to a couple sitting near the window. The woman had bright orange hair that was braided over her shoulder with blue eyes and was wearing a grey school uniform with a pendent around her neck, the man next to her had dark hair and green eyes and was wearing a blue school uniform and was currently writing in a notebook, "Here you go, Ahiru, Fakir, two fruit parfaits" Kimiko placed the parfaits in front of them making them smile and thanked her.

"I don't know how you could act so nonchalant about this weather," Maka said while cleaning a table

"You're just exaggerating," Kimiko said as she was handed two dishes from the kitchen.

"These are for table 18," Watanuki said before he got back to work.

"Here you go," Kimiko said as she set down the plates at a table that had ginger haired twins that were wearing a purple school uniform, the only difference between them was that their hair was brushed back in different direction than the other.

"Thank you," they said in unison.

I wonder how Toriko-san is doing, Kimiko thought as she went back into the kitchen. A flash of color caught her eye and she looked outside the kitchen to see a multi-colored head.

"Sani," Kimiko whispered and then back into the dining room and towards him.

"Sani," Kimiko said as she walked up to him, "Sani," she repeated. No response

Not again, Kimiko thought and then looked at Sani's hair and then gave a slight tug, making Sani yelp in surprise.

"Who was that!" Sani yelled and turned around to see Kimiko

"I'm sorry! I tried calling out your name, but you didn't hear me," Kimiko said, "I'm really sorry!"

Sani blushed and then coughed, "It's nothing, it's also my fault for not noticing you."

"That's a relief," Kimiko said, "Anyway, what brings you here"

"Oh! I wanted to give you this, I was in the Wul Jungle and found these, I thought you would like to have them for your restaurant," Sani presented her with a basket of fruits that had a crystal shape with a red star on them.

"Wulstar Sauce Fruit!" Kimiko exclaimed as she looked at the fruits she then looked up at Sani, "Sani, why were you in the Wul Jungle?"

"I was getting some aloe from the Aloe Frill-neck Lizard. While I was there I found the Wulstar Sauce Fruit. Oh yeah, I also met that brute Toriko," Sani said while mumbling the last sentence.

"Toriko-san, why was he there?" Kimiko asked

"He was with Terry and was talking about getting some corn, or something like that," Sani said with gritted teeth.

"Well now that you're here, why don't I cook something for you to eat," Kimiko said while smiling

"That would be wonderful" Sani said and then saw the person who had just entered the restaurant and blanched.

"Kimiko-san," Coco said as he entered the restaurant and then saw Sani.

"Coco-san!"Kimiko exclaimed and then saw that he hadn't responded and then looked over at Sani and saw that he was glaring at Coco, who was doing the same to Sani.

"Coco-san, Sani?" Kimiko said while waving her hand in front of their faces. She then saw a customer call her over and looked back at Sani and Coco, "I'll be right back."

"What are you doing here?" Sani snarled at Coco who was keeping a calm face

"I'd like to ask you the same question," Coco replied

"For your information, I was here to give Kimiko some Wulstar Sauce Fruit, what's your reason for being here," Sani said

"One of my clients gifted me some rare fish for telling them their fortunes so, I thought I could give Kimiko one," Coco replied

The two continued to glare at each other, but were soon broken from their contest when they heard Kimiko laughing and quickly turned their heads to see Kimiko hugging a man who was also spinning them around making her laugh.

WHO THE HELL IS THAT! Coco and Sani both thought and then studied the man. The man was wearing a tophat on top of his slicked back dark brown hair, he had brown eyes with some stubble growing along his chin, his attire consisted of a long black coat that ended at his knees, a green vest with a red tie over his white button up shirt with a red sash around his waist, and was wearing black slacks and black shoes. She then turned to a woman with green eyes and brown hair that was tied in a braid and was wearing a similar coat as the man in the top hat and started conversing.

Why is that guy acting so friendly with Miko! Sani wanted to shout as he saw Kimiko talking to them.

"They're Kimiko-sama's childhood friends," a voice said behind them making Coco and Sani jump and turned around to see Miketsukami.

"How do you know that?" Coco asked

"I believe they came here a year ago, when Kimiko-sama first opened the restaurant. They wanted to congratulate her," he informed them, "and I believe Kimiko-sama is asking you guys to join her."

"What!" Coco and Sani turned their heads towards to Kimiko to see her trying to wave them over while shouting out their names.

"Coco-san, Sani" Kimiko said making them run over to her in a flash.

"Miko, who are these people?" Sani said while straining to keep his smile at the man with the black coat.

"These are some of my friends, we played together when we were kids," Kimiko introduced, "Our parents knew each other, but after I turned eleven we had to go our separate ways."

"I'm Jacob Frye, this is my sister Evie," the man in the black coat said introduced himself and his sister.

"Nice to meet you," Evie said

"These are the guys I wrote to you about, Sani and Coco-san" Kimiko said, "I didn't even know you were in the area Jacob."

She doesn't use honorifics with him, Coco thought and looked at Sani who was probably thinking the same thing.

"We're taking a bit of a detour before our next destination," Jacob answered

"It's so nice to see you guys again," Kimiko said

"How about we hang out sometime," Jacob said

Wait, Coco and Sani thought, HE'S ASKING HER OUT ON A DATE!

"That sounds wonderful,"Kimiko said

And she's agreeing! They thought

"Wonderful!" Jacob said that was when Evie got his attention

"We should get going, Connor and Edward are waiting for us," she said

"Right, how about I meet you here, let's say next week," Jacob offered

"That sounds great," Kimiko answered

"It's nice meeting you lads, but we best be on our way," Jacob said and then left the restaurant with Evie next to him.

Kimiko just agreed to go on a date, Coco thought and then looked over at Sani who was just staring into space, oh dear

"Um, Kimiko-san, what is your relationship with Jacob?" Coco asked getting her attention

"Well I love him," Kimiko said making Coco and Sani turn into statues, "he's like an older brother to me."

That's a relief, Coco thought and then looked over Sani who was still frozen

"Sani?" Coco said and that was when Sani clasped Kimiko's hands in his

"Miko! Marry me!" Sani shouted

"..."

"EEHHHHH!" Everyone in the restaurant yelled

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**Meanwhile with Toriko**

"Why do I have the sudden urge to punch Sani in the face," Toriko muttered while lost in thought.

_Sizzle_

Bark! Bark!

"Ah! The corn!" Toriko exclaimed

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"Inui-san, hand me my sword," Miketsukami said while Inui reached behind the bar and handed Miketsukami a katana.

"Hand me my tennis racket, too," Fuji said as Inui then handed Fuji a racket that he always kept behind the bar.

"S-Sani," Kimiko said, unsure of what to say in this situation, "Sorry, but I can't"

"Eh?" Sani said and then turned to stone

"I-It's not that I don't like you, i-it's just that I'm more focused on my restaurant, that I'm not really interested in starting to pursue a romantic relationship with anyone yet."

"That's a relief," Coco heard a person behind him say and looked behind to see that Miketsukami and Fuji were putting back their weapons.

"Oh," Sani said bringing everyone into silence.

"This is awkward," Maka muttered

"Anyway, how about I cook something for you guys to eat?" Kimiko said diffusing the silence

"That sounds wonderful," Coco said and then presented a fish that he had brought, "I brought some Mermaitsuna for you to work with."

"Thanks, Coco-san" Kimiko said as she took the fish, "I know just how I should cook it."

Meanwhile a customer at another table was furiously taking pictures with a yellow balloon pigeon at her side.

"This is a delicious serving of a scoop!" she exclaimed while writing down everything she was seeing.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"Bye Sani, bye Coco-san," Kimiko said as they left and then looked over at Miketsukami who was oddly silent.

"Kimiko-sama," Miketsukami said and then kneeled in front of her, "Please don't ever get married!"

"Miketsukami-kun," Kimiko sighed, "Come on, let's get back to work."

"Yes, Kimiko-sama," Miketsukami said as he went back to work

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"Come on Booker, time for you to go home," Kimiko said while she cleaned up the counter for the bar.

"Closing time already?" the man said. He was a middle aged man with brown eyes and brown hair but you could see the greying hairs among them and was wearing a black button-up shirt with a white collar the sleeves ending at his elbows, a dark navy blue vest, pinstripe black pants and shoes.

"Yup, come on, Elizabeth is already here to take you home," she said while gesturing to a young woman with black hair and blue eyes wearing a white button-up shirt with a long blue skirt and brown boots.

"Thanks for the drinks," he said as he paid for the alcohol and then left with Elizabeth, that when she heard someone enter the restaurant.

"Sorry, but we're close-" Kimiko halted her sentence as she saw who it was, "Toriko-san!"

"Hey Kimiko!" Toriko said as he walked in while carrying a large sack over his shoulder

"Toriko-san!" Kimiko exclaimed and then ran up and hugged him, "I'm so happy that you're okay!"

"Of course I'm fine," Toriko laughed and then placed the sack down, "I brought some BB Corn"

"BB Corn?" Kimiko repeated as Toriko took out a gigantic popcorn from the sack.

"Yup, it's what Terry and I were getting from the Wul Jungle, it's become a staple food for Terry and I've added it to my Full Course as the h'orderves"

"That's wonderful!" Kimiko said

"Anyway," Toriko looked around, "Are you the only one here?"

"Yeah, I sent everyone home, while I closed the restaurant" Kimiko said

"How about we eat some BB corn then," Toriko suggested.

"That sounds great!" Kimiko answered and then brought out some plates to place the BB Corn on.

"Oh yeah, Kimiko, I want to ask you something," Toriko said

"What is it?" Kimiko asked as she put a BB Corn on a plate and placed it in front of Toriko and placed a plate in front of herself.

"It's not that important right now, how about I tell you tomorrow," Toriko said while grinning

"If you're sure about it," Kimiko said and then cut a slice of the corn and placed it in her mouth.

"How is it?" Toriko asked as he started to dig into his plate.

"It's delicious!" Kimiko exclaimed while giving him a large smile

"Isn't it!" Toriko laughed, "Come on, let's finish the entire thing!"

"Sure," Kimiko said and then dug back into her BB Corn.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**lunamugetsu: Finally finished with this chapter! Sorry it took so long! Anyway cookies and a bunny for those who can guess all of the characters that appeared in this chapter! Hint: they're not all from the same genre. Don't worry this won't become a regular occurrence of me putting in random characters from different shows into this, unless you want me to. I'll take requests if you suggest one. Anyway REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lunamugetsu: I do not own Toriko**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

A bustling street can be seen as people started to crowd around themselves. The mass of people tended to kongregate towards a certain station. The Gourmet Central Station to be exact. It's a train station that has an average daily use of over 25,000,000 people, which is appropriate for the Full-Stomach Metropolis which houses the giant station. In this crowd a people a certain seven foot two man with blue hair wearing a white tux could be seen maneuvering through the crowd with ease.

"Be careful Kimiko. It'd be terrible if I lost you in this crowd." Toriko said and then stopped as he didn't hear an answer.

"Kimiko?" he looked around only to see that his friend wasn't in sight. "Kimiko!"

"Right here." Toriko jumped as he heard a soft voice right behind him. A young woman with her hair tied up in an elegant bun. Her dress was hidden from sight because of the tan trench coat she wore over it. She clutched onto her backpack as the people kept on brushing past her.

"Where did you go?" Toriko asked making Kimiko blush.

"I kind of got, swept in the crowd." Kimiko responded and then said, "But that doesn't matter we're in the full-stomach metropolis, Gourmet Town!" Her eyes sparkled as she saw towering building of different restaurants and scents of different foods

"This is wonderful! This is the first time I've been here!" she shouted with a large smile on her face

"Eh!? It's your first time? I would have thought you would have already came here, since your food is so amazing" Toriko said driving Kimiko out of her stupor.

"Well, I decided that I'd go when I'm more qualified. All of the restaurants here are ten star restaurants, and my restaurant doesn't even have any. Even so, the Gourmet Tower here, is so amazing!" she went back to marveling.

"No doubt the restaurants on the top floor mostly wouldn't allow unfamiliar customers," Toriko said and then saw Kimiko's face become depressed at the sentence, "Maybe next time we're here, I'll introduce you."

"Really!" Kimiko's face lit up and then gave him a smile, "It's a promise, Toriko-san"

"Yeah," Toriko said giving her a small smile.

"HAHAHAHA! So this is Gourmet Town! It's been awhile since we visited" A loud voice boomed through the crowd.

"Zonge-sama, this is our first time coming here"

"Shut up! I've gone to plenty in RPG's!" the voice yelled, "Hey you!"

"Huh?" Toriko said while looking around to see a hairy man pointing at him

"You're from that time! The pretentious bishokuya!" the hairy man said

"Oh, it's you!" Toriko said, "Zobev?"

"Who the heck is that?" the man yelled

"Oh, was it Zombie?" Toriko guessed, clearly not remembering the man's name.

"It's Zonge!" the man yelled, "By the way what happened to that ghost lady that was with you last time?"

"Ghost lady?" Toriko repeated

"You know the one that popped out of thin air" Zonge said

"I'm right here," Kimiko said making the hairy man jump along with his minions, "Let's go Toriko-san, the line is moving"

"We're checking your Gourmet ID. Please swipe your card and enter inside" the person behind the counter said.

"Wow, you need to confirm the person just to go in?" Kimiko said

"It's a security system the citizens have paid to impose. People without a card can get in, they just have to pay a high entrance fee." Toriko said as he walked through the gate after Kimiko

"A vending machine" Kimiko said, "Toriko-san, do you want something to drink?"

"Are you sure about that vending machine?" Toriko asked

"Huh, why?" that's when kimiko looked at the prices

"100,000 yen, so expensive!" Kimiko exclaimed

"That's fair for a three star vending machine" Toriko pointed out making Kimiko look at the three stars, "The more stars there are, the more valuable the drinks that are sold."

"That makes sense, is that why there's so much security" Kimiko asked

"Yup, with all these ingredients, there'd be all sorts of people trying to steal them. That's why security will come flying in seconds after a dine-and-dash, they can go to jail, depending on the ingredient." he explained

"What's Gourmet ID?" Zombie yelled

"If you don't have a card than you can, pay the entrance fee" the person behind the counter said

"Entrance fee! Who do you think I am!" he banged his fist on the counter

"I'm calling security."

Toriko and Kimiko watched as a group of police started to charge towards Zombe and tackled him to the ground as he started flailing

"So anyway," Toriko said and turned to a different machine, "So a machine that doesn't have any stars, means that you can buy something cheap"

"10 yen!" Kimiko exclaimed as she saw the price and ordered a can.

"Heavy" Kimiko said as she started to lug the gigantic can around.

This feels like I'm carrying a five gallon jug of water, she thought while she carried the can.

"C'mon Kimiko. This is just the entrance, Gourmet Town is this way" Toriko said as he started walking with Kimiko following behind him.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"Welcome, welcome, mysterious bird gerold kebabs!" a vendor shouted

"Oooh, that looks delicious!" Toriko said as he started drooling

"Would you like a plate?" the vendor asked

"A plate. I'll take one whole thing!" Toriko exclaimed.

"Toriko, you should slow down, or you might choke." Kimiko said as she saw Toriko ripping into the gigantic piece of gerold meat on the metal pole that it was resting on from the stand.

"I'll be fine Kimiko," Toriko said while eating and then started coughing.

"Water" he gasped, Kimiko put the gigantic can she was drinking from into his hand and watched as he proceeded to chug the entire thing dry.

"Thanks, wait isn't this yours?" Toriko said as he noticed what he was drinking

"Yeah, it was the closest thing I had on hand." she responded. "Oh! Don't worry, I'm not sick, so you don't have to worry about getting ill or anything like that."

That's not what I'm worrying about, Toriko thought as he looked at her

"Get them hot!" a vendor said making the couple look at stand that was housing grilled fish.

"Ah! It's boneless mackerel pike" Kimiko pointed

"I want some! Give me all of those!" Toriko pointed to all of the fish that were currently on the grill.

"All of them?!" the man exclaimed

"This is yummy. Boneless mackerel pike is best when chargrilled." Kimiko said as she bit into the fish

"Yeah, this is delicious" Toriko said as his mouth was full of fish.

"Toriko-san" Kimiko said making the man look at her, "What's this?" she pointed to a machine that resembled a mushroom.

"Oh, that's a Gari box." he said

"Gari box?" she repeated

"It's a flavor erasing ginger. It's a free service. Gourmet town is a food amusement park there's a flood of restaurants which are like the attractions, while you're walking and eating you can reset the taste in your mouth from the previous store when you're going to the next one. They're all over the place." Toriko explained

"I see, so that way all of the stores can compete fairly." Kimiko said

"Oh Shakure Ramen! Let's go Kimiko!" Toriko shouted

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Toriko sat still as he looked at the bowl of ramen. He took a spoonful of broth and swallowed it.

"Haa. Delicious" he sighed, he then picked up the chopsticks and promptly inhaled the rest of the ramen.

"Yeah, it's delicious, isn't it" Kimiko said and then saw that Toriko was breezing through the ramen like it was nothing.

"Your total comes to 5,250,000 yen" the chef said

"Here you go." Toriko said as he handed him a black card

"Um, could I have an autograph" the chef said

"Come on, Kimiko, let's go to a sushi shop!" Toriko said as he was signing a piece of paper

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"Keep them coming, just make the whole menu!" Toriko said as he kept on cleaning out the plates of sushi that came his way.

"Toriko-san" Kimiko sighed as she watched him eat

"The bill comes to 12,640,000 yen"

"Put it on the card" Toriko said

He's at the tens of millions, Kimiko thought

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"Fuu" Toriko exhaled a cloud of smoke as he pulled a cigar branch from his mouth  
"Lately there's been a lot of no smoking shops. The only place I can smoke are at these buildings." he said as he laid back in his chair.

"Toriko-san, you've been paying with a card all this time," Kimiko said

"Yeah, I don't carry cash. I always use Gourmet Credit." Toriko showed her a black credit card.

"Isn't that a credit limit-less black card, isn't it?" Kimiko said

"Yeah, but I lose it a lot, though" Toriko said as he put it back into his wallet.

"What happens when you lose it?"

"That's when I put it on a tab."

"There are shops that let you make tabs for tens of millions of yen?" she asked

"Yup," he answered and then looked outside the window.

There are a lot of bishokuyas around, he thought

"Um, Toriko-san, why are we in Gourmet Town all of a sudden?" she asked bringing Toriko out of his thoughts.

"Oh, we're meeting up with a certain person." Toriko said

"Certain person?" she repeated

"Before we go, you're wearing something fancy right?" he asked

"Yup, you told me to. I'm only wearing this coat because Miketsukami-kun wouldn't let me leave until I wore it." she said and then took off her trench coat, "The dress isn't that bad is it?"

Toriko was left speechless as he saw that she was wearing a strapless lavender purple dress leaving her shoulders bare. The dress hugged her torso, pushing up her chest and then spanned out until it reached above her knees. There was a dark purple ribbon tied around her waist which ended with a bow at her back.

"Toriko-san? Do I look bad?" Kimiko said bringing him out of stupor.

"You look great! Beautiful!" Toriko exclaimed and then blushed

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

_**Meanwhile at Kimiko's restaurant**_

"KIMIKO-SAMA!" Miketsukami screamed as he tried to head for the exit, but was being held back by all of his coworkers.

"You can't go Miketsukami, nya. You promised Kimiko that you'd stay here!" Kikumaru said while trying to pull Miketsukami back.

"No! I do not trust that man Toriko, alone with Kimiko-sama! Especially when she's dressed so beautifully!" Miketsukami cried.

"Quick, get the knockout gas" Kakashi whispered to Watanuki

"Kimiko-sama!" Miketsukami shouted before Watanuki released a can of knockout gas in his face prompting him to collapse.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"Um, Toriko-san," Kimiko said, "If we have enough time. Could we go to the Gourmet Department Store?"

"Sure, we have time to kill. Let's go" Toriko said and handed her, her coat

"Great!" Kimiko replied putting her coat back on

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"This is amazing!" Kimiko said as she marveled at some pots and pans. "It's the Kuriboh Pot. It's said it can keep a stew at thousands of degrees continuously for half a year and it won't warp at all."

"A pot made by the ultimate pot artisan Kuriboh" Toriko said as he looked at the pots

"For us chefs, his brand is the best, since all of his pots and pans can't be broken by cooking those high-class ingredients we've seen. Although, it's so expensive." Kimiko said as she all of the zeros on the pricetag. That's when another item caught her eye.

"Oh! Melk Carving Knives!" Kimiko exclaimed, "I could stay here forever!"

"You're acting like a kid in a candystore" Toriko said, "Why don't you buy one?"

"Please don't put me together with you, Toriko-san. I don't make nearly enough money to even get one of these." Kimiko said as she kept a envious gaze on the knives. That's when the two heard a couple of people running and turned their attention towards an elderly man with a group of employees from the store pushing a cart holding a towering pile of merchandise behind the man.

"I'll get that, and that, and that." The man pointed as the employees assisted in taking the merchandise.

"That man sure is a heavy spender," Kimiko mumbled

"Probably because a lot of rich men come to Gourmet Town's department store and mall, not just a large adult amount, a rich man's amount." Toriko said

"Oh, that's right! There's something I wanted to buy today!" she exclaimed

"Really? What is it?" Toriko asked

"A Gourmet Case Data Card." she said, "There's a limit to what ingredients the restaurant's refrigerator can preserve. Even so, the giant model Gourmet Case is expensive. With preservation data cards for refrigerators the companies come out with, new storage data can be loaded into the refrigerators, but as you would expect, they're inferior to the amount of ingredients they preserve and quality they do it with compared to the gourmet cases."

"Oh! There they are!" Kimiko exclaimed as she went to a wall that had a bunch of packets hanging.

"You can buy preservation data for individual things?" Toriko asked

"Yeah, by ingredient the price has a huge range, but the cheap ones are 1 yen."

"Kyaaaah!"

"Thieves!"

"Eh?" Kimiko said turning her attention towards the commotion.

"Security!" a man yelled as a group started to flee.

"A gourmet robbery group?" Toriko said and then saw the group get knocked down to the ground.

"Boy oh boy." an elderly lady's voice said. " I'm still in quite a dangerous world eh."

"Ah." Toriko said as the elderly lady came into view showing an old lady with pink hair that was tied up, wearing a pink outfit with an apron over it while she was walking with a cane.

"Old lady Setsu!" Toriko exclaimed

"You're late, Toriko" She said, "Even though your training ended a long time ago."

"Huh? Is it already the time we planned to meet?" Toriko said and looked at his wristwatch.

"Toriko-san. By old lady Setsu. Does that mean that this person is." Kimiko said as she looked at the elderly woman.

"Yup."

"She's one of the Gourmet Living National Treasures! Chef Setsuno-san!" Kimiko exclaimed

"Kimiko," Toriko said grabbing her attention, "Today, we're going to be able to eat the Legendary Soup"

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**Lunamugetsu: Hello, my fellow readers, I know I haven't updated in awhile. My life has been very hectic. Do not worry, I'm not giving up on the story, you just have to wait awhile. Anyway I've been thinking of making another Toriko story, but with it just being a bunch of drabbles of Kimiko and the Heavenly Kings. Tell me if you want that to happen or not! Anyway, please**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
